Daughter of the Survivors
by tisvana18
Summary: Do not read. Wait for the edited version.
1. Introduction, and Tak meets Dad

_**Song: Unforgotten (Halo 3)**_

**Daughter of the Survivors: Introduction.**

Day 1, Log of information, Dr. Heinrich.

Today we are starting a new project, it's hybrid Irkens capable of true thought,

In order to fix the upset establishment we are working on breeding Irkens with Vortians

Virkens. We already have a set of Donors, and I think this project will go well.

Day 5, Log, Dr. Heinrich

Today we got 5 smeets out of the project. 3 of them died from instability.

We have 1 female 1 male. We have decided to name the Female Tak and the

Male Karr. We developed a head implant that should stabilize the female.

Day 9 Log, Dr. Heinrich

We already have 30 smeets a mixture of male and female.

Karr was killed yesterday in Irk's attempt for Ethnic Cleansing.

we are deciding to evacuate with all of our Virken smeets.

Day 10 Log, Dr. Heinrich

Tak disappeared yesterday. We fear the worst and are fleeing to a distant planet in

order to finish research uninterrupted. This project was a failure though.

**The Daughter of the Survivors: The Last Survivor**

**Purple, meets Tak**

The Academy was cold and annoying like usual today. Don't these people know that I'm going to

be the next Tallest? I'm just here on the streets of Irk, because SOMEBODY backed up the smeets

facility. I saw another female smeet wandering the streets. She looked about ready to freeze to death.

"Hey! You there!" I called out. She turned to look at me. "Who are you? Don't hurt me!" She cried

shaking. "I won't hurt you! What's your name?" I asked. "Tak, Who are you?" She asked. "Purple!"

She fainted at my feet. I gasped and picked her up. She didn't have a Pak.

I dragged Tak back to my own little research area. Okay it was Red's, but I could find out why she

didn't have a Pak. "Oh, yay your back" Red said dully. He looked up to see Tak. "I never want to see

another female smeet again" He told me. "Why? Kaia leave you?" I joked. "No, she signs up for this

test tube program. And actually ends up producing a smeet" He told me. "Hey, you can't be a father!

You aren't even old enough to walk straight!" I told him. "I left her." I shook my head in annoyance.

"This female I found doesn't have a Pak I want you to run tests on her" I said tossing her to him.

He scoffed and took some blood. "Yes, Wow Purple you screwed up." He said laughing. "What I do?"

"According to these tests, this is your smeet" I stared cocking my head. "Eh? But I haven't even been

close to anyone to take my DNA and duplicate it." I said. "That Project you idiot. This is also the

daughter of a Vortian" He told me glaring. "Ah, well we got some good things out of smeets" He said

laughing. "Mine gave us a free week from the academy."

Tak finally started to wake up. "Tak are you okay?" I asked. "Yes what happened?" She asked looking around. "You fainted, we brought you back. We put a Pak on you as well" I told her.

She smiled. "That's nice." I smiled at her smile. Great, a daughter nearly the same age as me.

"Ow, why did you take blood from me?" She asked talking about the wound on her hand. "You have

to tell her now Pur," Red said. "We ran tests, and found out your a Virken." I Half lied. "And?"

"We found out who your father was." I said smiling. Red glared at me. "Really who is he?" She asked.

"I can't tell you it would be treason against the Control brains." She cocked her head.

I watched her as she left. An Interesting thing. Compared to most smeets we were about 75 units.

Standard adult size, but it was really odd considering our age. "Hey! Tak wait up!" I yelled chasing

after her. Red shot me a weird glance and caught me. "Hey, uh Pur a moment of your time?" He asked.

"What?" I asked as he let me go. "Are you, bonding?" He asked. "No! I'm not a Defect!" I hissed. He

raised his eyelid. "Okay, just needed to know." He said pushing me off. Sometimes he could be so odd.

"Why would you even think that?" I asked. "You haven't let her out of your sight since she came here"

I glared. "And? She's a Virken!" I lied. "Of course Pur, listen I'm your friend, but you're cutting it

close" He warned. He would turn me in. "Maybe this society is doomed." I told him. "I know it is"

**Tak and Purple.**

I wonder where Purple is. Er... Dad. They should really turn stuff off their screens before they leave.

I'd have to go to the academy today though. I shuddered at my warped history. "Hey! Watch where you

are going!" A voice yelled. Oh, it was just a tiny red-eyed smeet. "Hello" I said. "You're a new smeet

aren't you?" He asked. I nodded. "So am I, I'm Zim" He said. "Hi, Er. Zim" I said. I walked past him.

He was such a tiny thing.

_16 minutes later after downloading classes_

"So you're Kaia" I said talking to her. She was pretty with light pink eyes. She had a couple of blue

spots on her, but she was nice. "So do you know Red?" She asked. "Yes. He's friends with me." I said

nodding. "Tell him Zim's mine!" She said. "Eh?" I asked cocking my head. "Just deliver the message"

I nodded. Kaia was nice.

I walked back to where Purple and Red were. "Hi Purple hi Red!" I said greeting. "Hi Tak." Purple

greeted. Red glared. "Red, this female Kaia told me to tell you she's keeping Zim" I told him. "What?"

He asked. "She apparently doesn't want you around this Zim thing" I said. "I'll talk to her." He

grumbled. I shrugged. "Purple, rumor has it you're going to be a Tallest" I told him. "If I continue my

growing" He said. "I'm going to see Kaia" Red said running out. I shrugged and turned back to Purple.

"I would love to become Tallest one day." I told him. "Red says he hates it." Purple told me. "Red isn't

a good leader. This society is breaking and he'll just stand around and watch Irk burn" I told him. "I

want to do something about it, but Red is destined to be taller than me and I have less authority." He

told me. Of course, no matter how much smarter Red was Purple always was wiser.

"I can help"

_How was that? I didn't like this chapter and I'm not as big a fan of the Story, but this is a complex story_

_Yes it's only 2 pages long, but I can't write it longer without a nap. (Hence the Name Winter NIGHT Publishing) So the next Chapter is Red and Zim. Any pairings? ZaTr is more noticeable than TaZr, and RaKr and KaRr. (Red and Kaia Vice versa) Yes this story is heading somewhere it follows Tak through_

_to where we meet up with Zim in the (IT'S NOT ABOUT RE-VENGE!) Tak new girl episode. Then it_

_switches to Zim for the end. This should end where DotS began._


	2. Zim meets his Father and I see ZaTr

_How did you like the last chapter? This story becomes more vain as it goes on. Guess how many chapters I plan it to have! 20X5-50+6-16. 40 chapters, of history! I'm going all Zim on you!_

_(I still like the 5,000,000 years of Irk history XD) No I'm not kidding it's the test of Faith. And how many stories do you know have I not kept my word? Red's POV_

**Dots: Equilibrium VS. Irken Empire**

I wandered down Irk's streets. Should I turn in my best friend or betray the Empire? I finally found

where Kaia lived, with this... Zim. I stood outside. "I know you can see me Kyrie" I said glaring.

"What is it Reddie?" She asked. "Why do you think you have the right to keep my son?" I asked. She

laughed. "Your son? You left me because of him!" She laughed. I glared. "Can I at least see my

offspring?" I asked. She shook her head. "Kaia. Don't deny a Tallest" I told her. "I'm eye level with

you so yeah I can" She told me. "He doesn't need you Red. I don't either." She glared. "Of, course. I

think I'm more prepared for this though." I yelled. "No, you are not! I'm his mother!" She yelled.

"If you were my mother I'd put poison in your food!" I yelled. "If I were your mother I'd eat it" I

glared at her. "Bitch" "Jackass" "Douche" "Bastard" We argued. Then a little red-eyed Irken wandered

out. "He is my clone! You have to let me in on his life!" I yelled. "You can go to Hell! Zim go inside"

He eyed me strangely. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm-" "Leaving." She hissed. I walked off.

About half the way back I heard someone following me. "Who's there?" I asked. "Hi! I'm Zim." He

said running in front of me. "I'm Tallest Red" I told him. "Why were you and mom fighting?" He asked. "Personal stuff smeet. Shouldn't you go back to her?" I asked. "No. I like you better." I smiled.

Soon we were back to Purple and mine's club base. "Pur?" I called out. He walked up. "Oh, Hi Red!"

He opened the door. "Who's this little guy!" He said crouching down. "This is Zim." I told him. He

looked at him. "My Irk he's a little you clone." He said. "As with you and Tak." I told him. He smiled.

"Tak!" Purple said and ran back. Honestly he gets too bonded with things. I have a working Pak

though. "So, you caused the backup" I asked. He nodded. "As a Tallest I should punish you, but I

won't" I told him. He smiled.

"So have you met Tak?"

**Zim and his Problems**

I sat looking at this tall Irken. I heard noise from below and saw a figure emerge from it. A female

Irken. "Wow..." I said staring. A perfect figure, the most curled antennae I've ever seen and a cape.

Her deep Purple eyes. "Hey so you're Zim!" She said. She was an inch taller than me, but pretty.

"Yea-huh" I said. "You do look just like Red!" She said looking in to my eyes. "Yes, and you look..."

I started looking around. "nice!" I said out of nowhere. I glared at myself for saying that. 'Stupid me!'

I thought. "Thanks!" "Hey, your Pak is damaged" She said looking at it. "eh?" Purple and Red said at

the same time. "Yea! What did you do smash it with a hammer?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well

that won't do will it?" Red said. "He won't die." She told him. I grabbed my throat. "I can DIE?" I

asked. She shook her head. "No! I just said you won't!" I shrugged. "Hey, what happened to your

antennae?" She asked grabbing it. That felt nice... Okay is it me or is she checking me out?

"Nothing." I lied. Red grabbed it. "This is a clean cut, it would have to be severed with a knife" He said

I cocked my head. "Kaia did this!" He said. I nodded. "I acted up." He stared. "you're only 2 days old"

I shrugged. It hurt for him to hold it. "I can't believe she cut off your antennae!" They all said.

"I have to go." I told them and walked off.

**Tak on the Phantom**

"Kyrie actually cut off his antennae!" Red panicked. "She's horrible!" I said. "I know even you aren't

that bad!" Purple said. "Eh? What do you mean me?" He asked walking up to Purple. "You are a little

OBC" He said. "I'm covering up for your caring for Tak!" He yelled. "You don't have to cover

nothing!" Purple yelled ignoring his illiteracy. "You can be killed for being a Defect for caring! I'm a

Tallest I'm supposed to report that." He yelled. I stared at their fight. "I cover nothing? Fine! You're an

enemy of the Irken empire and she must be killed for being a Virken!" I stared mortified. "There's your

OBC! Don't touch Tak!" Purple yelled. "See! I have a lot to cover!" He yelled. "SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"You two are idiots! I'll talk to Kaia!" I yelled. "And Virken? What is with you and Ethnicity being

Irken? I'm a living being!" I yelled at Red. "I'm protecting our species" "BY KILLING US?" I yelled

and ran off.

I was lost on Irk pretty soon. It was 240 degrees. I knew it was more than foolish for my kind to be

wandering, but I'm not a coward. I don't run I fix things. I do wonder if Purple used that suit though.

I heard shuffling behind me. I turned. That...That was my suit! "Purple! Nice to know you're trying out

the suit!" I said. "Purple?" He asked cocking his head. I recognized that voice. "Zim?" I asked. "How

did you know?" He asked. "You stole my suit?" I asked. "No! I found it, and borrowed it. What's this

do?" He asked pressing the left cuplink. It shot a high-powered laser out. "Hey! You dunce!" I yelled.

I rubbed where he hit me. I was amazed at how form-fitting that suit was though. "Sorry Takkyl!" He

said running towards me. "Zim you- Takkyl?" I asked. Irk, I'm not a defect. "Er... Yes I wanted to call

you that!" He said shifting. I nodded. "Okay, finish asking me the question before you press a button!"

I hissed. He nodded. "So you design lasers?" He asked. "A little antennae room? And no I build them"

I said backing away. He removed his bandanna. "So how did your Pak get damaged?" I asked.

"I destroyed stuff." He said looking around. "Oh, okay..." I said. "Why aren't you with your mother?"

I asked. "She's building me a new pak." I nodded. "Eurona is pretty tonight" Zim said pointing to Irk's

only moon. I nodded. We looked at each other. "This is awkward." I said walking off. He smiled

understandingly. "Well Hey!" He said running after me. "Red told me you were looking to talk to my

Mom, she's down that way you'll recognize it." He told me. "How?" "It looks different from the others"

I nodded and ran off.

About 5 hours later of scouring the bases I finally found this base that's different from the others. It

seemed odd. People were guarding the doors.

**Red 'Kills' Kaia**

I walked in to talk to Kyrie about Zim. "Kaia?" I called she was in the food area. "Oh, it's you." She

said turning back. "Did you cut Zim's antennae off?" I asked. She looked shocked. "Why, er... No!"

She was obviously lying. "He never smiles when He's with you." I told her. "Well if you would just be

nicer he would smile more" She said. I shook my head. "He followed me back to my base. You're

insane" I told her. She laughed. "Of course I am." She picked up a knife to her side. "You can't slap

him! He'll go in to insanity!" I reasoned. She tried to hit me with the knife. I caught her hand and turned it on her. "Raise a smeet to be happy!" I yelled. She fended me off. "You could have killed him!" I yelled. She laughed losing her mind. Something was off. "We don't need you, be a bitch to

someone else right now, for Zim is not staying here." I yelled. She shook her head. "You don't need me

then? Kill me! Kill Zim kill us all! You can't" She said pushing me off. "I'll do it for you." "Kyrie

don't!" I yelled motioning for her. "Kyrie is dead!" She yelled stabbing herself with the knife. Blood

rolled down her skin as I watched her die. I blinked twice to make sure what I just saw. "Mom?" Zim

called. "Irk," I muttered and hid the knife. "You guard this door, Zim can't be allowed to see what

happened" I panicked. "What happened to her?" The guard asked. "Suicide. If anyone asks it was her

disease" I told him. "Yes sir" He said saluting. I nodded. "What are you doing here?" Zim asked.

"You're my smeet" I told him. He was confused. "Daddy?" He asked. The guards immediately shocked

him. "Hey! Hey! What the Hell are you guys doing?" I demanded. "It's law." I glared. They stopped.

Zim was shocked. (No pun intended) "It's Almighty Tallest Red." I told him. "Where's mom?" He

asked. "She's dead now, go" I told him motioning him out. "I want to see Mom!" He demanded.

Another shock. Yes, the law. "You will always do what I say I'm a tallest okay?" I said trying to shoo

him out. "I heard I'm not defective!" He yelled. They shocked him again. "Please don't back-sass me

just do what I say without question" I pleaded. If this kept up he'd be dead by the time we left. "Sir why

are you worried?" One of the Guards asked. "If he dies this empire can too." I told them. "I'm going to

be a tallest" He told me. "But... Your Pak is pink" I said confused. Tallests Paks were Grey. "My NEW

Pak." He insisted. "It can't be yours this is too big for you" I said holding it. Was Kaia working on...

No. "But if mine stays broken I'll be defective!" He panicked. "Don't question me!" I yelled pleading.

They shocked him again. "You, you monster..." He started. "I Hate you Dad! You aren't even my dad!

Are you? Just go to Irk hell or something!" He shouted. I glared at them. I don't have a say in this.

They shocked him over and over.

_3 hours later_

"Why won't he die?" I asked hopefully. "3 hours mark this smeet must have the skin of a blumbee"

One of the guards said. It hurt me to watch him be shocked. "My Tallest don't you get it? I'm not like

all those other smeets! I'm your son. And it will take one hell of a machine to kill me." He said. I

nodded.

After another hour of pleading I had to leave him. I looked down. I don't care for him, I'm not

defective.

"But Zim is..."

**Tak saves Zim**

That was really harsh. "What did you do go at him with a butcher knife?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I showed him who was what." He said pulling a fist. I smiled nicely. "You're so brave" I told him. He

grinned. "So...Who are you?" He asked. Of course that prod thing must have damaged his Pak even

further. "Tak..." I started. Tak was The Armada's Kin. I don't want to be a weapon. "yllsa" I said. He

stared. "Takkylsa, but you can call me Tak." I said happily. "I'm Zim." He said staring. I smiled he was

cute when you get to know him. "What do you want to be?" I asked. "An Invader!" He said proudly. I

smiled. " _Me too!" _I said. He smiled. "So let's go to where your father is." I said grinning. He shrugged.

"I won't let him hurt you." I told him. "Nor I to you. If he lays a finger on your antennae I'll hurt him"

Zim told me confidently. "I'll show you my dad, rumor is he'll be tallest with Tallest Red" I told him.

I started to walk. He grabbed my hand. "You'll get killed out there!" Zim said. HOLDING MY HAND.

"I design lasers. They lay a hand on me it gets shot off." I told him. "I know, but still we're friends" He

told me. I nodded. And He walked me back.

We got back in one piece. "This is where I'll have to live." He told me. "I live here too." I said nodding. "I also hear Red might take in another smeet" I told him. "She's Virken." I told him. With

Red's DNA. Q.U.I.N Quality Under Instinctive Novelty. Or Quin although I'd call her Quinn.

"Wow, your antennae are really pretty" He said. "Thanks, Wish I could say the same for you."

And I walked off.

_ZaTr alert! Duh, you already KNEW that. So now you understand what really happened. Kaia and suicide, Takkylsa is Tak's made up name, What really happened when Zim was electrocuted. Now on to_

_Topic two of my story, how their relationship builds up. R&R_


	3. Quinn arrives Meet Zuzanne

_Yay! Chapter 3! Go Quinn! I'll be gone for a few days on vacation. I don't have a laptop._

_Purple's POV_

**Dots: Enter Quinn**

I smiled as I watched Tak return. I don't know how long I can keep up the charade that I don't care for

her. I don't know how long Red can either. "Hi Tak." I said. She waved. "Have you met Zim?" She

asked. "Zim?" I asked. Son of Tall. It's not normal for that. I know Zimm with two M's which is Son of

the Tallest, but not one with one m. "Yes, the son of Tallest Red, remember?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, of course." I lied. Honestly I can't remember him mentioning anything else. "Oh! You're the one

with a broken antennae!" I said looking at him. He lowered them behind his head. Tak looked around.

"So where is Red anyway?" She asked. "Er... I don't know." I told her. "Thank Irk! I'm going to hide

Zim now okay?" She told me. I stopped her. "Whoa, what do you mean hide Zim?" I asked. "Red's going to hurt him!" She said. "Red? What did he do now?" I asked. Sometimes that OCD got out of

hand. "He tried to electrocute him to death!" She said. "What?" I asked. This is a joke. Red can be

harsh but he doesn't have a backbone. Zim nodded. I stared. "I've known Red since we came out of the

birthing facilities, that can't be right." I told them. "Even Kaia could vouch for him!" I said. "Mom's

gone!" Zim burst out. He sounded like he wanted to cry. "I come back from my exploring and she's

dead!" He lashed out knocking me down. I backed up a little. He was tiny, but scared me a little. He

can't cry so he deals with it in anger. "And then He is there electrocuting me, if I weren't so small I'd-"

He started. "Hey! No more talk, you scare me more than Red can" I told him. He lowered his antennae

in anger. "So much evil in such a small smeet" I mumbled. "Hey! I'm not small!" Zim said getting on

his Pak legs. "Okay!" I said. Wait if Kaia is dead, I'm the second Tallest Smeet in the Empire. "Where

did Red get that power anyway? Miyuki and Spork are training him, he doesn't have rights" I told him.

He glared, "I don't know," Tak said. Zim had corroding flesh on him. "Doesn't that hurt?" I asked.

"Of course it does! But I can't fix it because my own Father did this to me!" He hissed getting on his

Pak legs again. I pushed him down. "I heard you the first time! And stop doing that!" I told him.

"Why?" He demanded. "Well if Kaia is dead I'm the next Tallest" I told him. "Do I have to call you

Tallest Purple?" They asked. I nodded. "Can my life get any worse?" Zim asked himself. "You could

be banished to some hell covered in water" I told him. "That must really hurt Zim" Tak said grabbing

his antennae. They twitched almost instantly. "Tak, hey you're probably hurting him" I told her. "No it

feels nice" He said. Cute and disturbing. I heard Red walk in. Zim fled dragging Tak with him.

"Hi Red." I greeted. "Hi Pur," I rolled my eyes. Why does he call me Pur? "So I heard Kaia died" I

told him. "Yes, of some... disease" He told me. "Oh, that's sad. Did you have fun abusing your power?"

I asked. "Eh?" "Have fun... Using a tower?" I lied. Irk I was a horrible liar. And I was already

considered stupid. "I was no where near a tower..." He said confused then forgot everything I said.

"Hey, have you seen Tak yet?" He asked. I raised my antennae. "Why?" I asked. "I just wanted to talk

to her." I lowered it in suspicion. "Talk about what?" I asked. He ignored me and walked over to where

they were hiding. "When were Purple and Pink eyes growing on this plant?" He asked reaching in.

Zim jumped out hissing. (And it was frightening like if you threw a rock at a blumbee) "Agh! Zim!"

Red said jumping back shocked. "Stay away from Tak!" He yelled. He got on his Pak legs and looked

Red in the eyes "Hey! You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted at Zim. "Well now I'm taller than

you!" He said raising himself on Pak legs. "No you're not that's just prosthetic legs." Red told him.

"LIES!" Zim yelled pointing. Red pushed Zim down to Zim's actual size. "Yeah they are." he scolded.

He continued to walk towards Tak. Then Zim jumped on him and knocked him down. "Pur! A little

help?" Red asked holding Zim a couple feet from his face. "But he scares me!" I whined. "He's a tiny

smeet! An insane smeet!" He yelled. "Well maybe he thinks you're going to hurt Tak?" I suggested. (Or

just ratted out Zim) "Hurt Tak? Are you crazy? She scares me!" Red complained. "But, she's just a

smeet!"I told him. He rolled his eyes and got his Pak legs out. He pushed Zim a good ways away from

him. "Leave Tak alone!" Zim yelled. "Well what do you want to talk about to her?" I asked. "I can't

remember anymore. Zim attacked me." He told me. "Then can you please take your leg out of my

squeedily spooch?" Zim asked. "It's a piece of Metal Zim!" Red shot back. Zim moved it a little. "Oh.

I knew it!" he lied. "Why didn't you move it earlier?" He asked dully. "Because... I wanted to test your

guts" Zim yelled. "Stop yelling! Please!" Tak pleaded walking out of the plant holding her antennae.

"Zim I know you're lying." Red told him. "YOU LIE!" Zim replied. "Zim" Tak said getting close to

him. "Eh? Yes?" He asked. "Be quiet and I'll stand here for another 13 minutes." She told him. He

thought it over. "Eh, no." He replied smugly. She pulled something out of her Pak. And whispered to

him. "Eh Okay. I'll be quiet, but you don't have to stand there" He told her. "You know I wonder if she

got anything from her mother" Red asked pulling back his Pak leg and getting up. "Like?" I asked.

"Besides gender she's your clone. Well except she's smart" Red replied snickering. "Why I oughta-" I

started to lunge. "Pur." I went back in to my normal position. "Like horns, powers-" Red started.

"Powers?" Tak asked. She walked over to him. "What powers?" She asked. "Like telekineses,

telepathy, teleportation." He listed three, but was upset, for he only had two fingers. "What about being

able to force people to do things for me?" She asked. I cocked my head. "Yeah." She grinned an evil

smile. "You, eat that bush" She said. I stared. "You want me to what?" I asked. She looked confused.

"It's not nice to disobey orders now eat that bush right there" She said her eyes flashing.

I looked around. Red and Tak were laughing their heads off. Zim looked confused. "Okay... Tallest

Purple I don't think bushes are good for you." Zim said cocking his head. I spit out some of the leaves.

"Wait Tallest, Purple?" Red asked choking on his laughter. "Yes, now that Kaia's dead I'm the new

Tallest" I told him. Red stared a little and nodded in approval. "Okay." I looked to Tak. "It's not nice

to disobey my orders now roll around like a pig." she ordered. "No. Why would I do that?" Zim asked.

"Why won't it work on him?" She asked. "Because I have a brain." Zim replied. "So it won't work on

smart people." She said. "You, roll around like a pig" She told Red her eyes flashing. He sat down.

"Roll around." She told him. "I think he has half a brain." I told her. "So, Zim's the only smart one in

here?" She asked. "Of course I am! I'm Zim!" He told her. "You are so great, you should take out your

eyes" She said her eyes flashing. He went blank and took out his eye. "Okay so Red's the smartest one.

I knew Zim was a fluke" She told me. "Will they be okay?" I asked. "I'm not at all sure" She said

shrugging. Red came to and then Zim put his eye back in his head. "Hey!" They both yelled. "Red,

how many more powers do you think she has?" I asked. If she disappears one day I'll be confused.

"As long as they don't involve conjuring meat or water I don't know and don't care" He said dusting

himself off. "So speaking of which, who is my mother?" She asked. "I don't know." I said shrugging.

She didn't seem to care. "So Zim..." She started. He held up a piece of glass. "I want you to eat that

piece of cloth" She said her eyes flashing. She then proceeded to eat it. "Wow, that worked" He said

lowering the glass. He waved his hand in her face. He then snapped. "How will she get out of this

thing?" He asked. I shrugged. He slapped her. "Ow!" She yelled spitting the cloth out. She got on her

Pak legs and hovered over him with every type of weapon in the Armada. "Where did you get that?" I

asked. "Oh, er... Get what?" She asked retracting them all. "Where did she store all that??" Red asked.

"What?" She asked. "What do you mean what? You nearly barbecued me with every laser in the

Armada!" Zim asked getting up. Tak pulled out another laser and shot him to sleep. "But Irkens can't"

Red started confused. "I short-circuited his Pak he'll be his annoying self in an hour." She told us. Red

shrugged. I personally felt a little sorry for Zim, but he can be annoying. "What are you going to do

when he gets up?" Red asked. "That depends." She said. "He might attack you." I said. "Then I'll shoot

him. Shoot him till he's dead. D-E-D" She said pulling out a snack. "Good luck with that" Red told her.

I stared confused. "And you would say that why?" I asked. "It will take one Hell of a machine to kill

him." He said almost like he was quoting something. "he would have on on the floor dead before you

could shoot" Red told her. "If he was on top of me and we were on the floor I'd be far from dead" Red

and I choked. "Thanks for painting _That_ Picture in my head!" I told her. "I could have gone my whole

life without hearing that" Red said choking. "Eh?" Zim asked sitting up. "What the Irk? It's only been

5 minutes!" Tak yelled. "Eh?" He asked confused. She shook her head. "You are very incompetent

Zim" She told him. "Your eyes are pretty" He said out of nowhere. She pulled out that laser she had.

"I am an idiot" She said. "What?" I asked. "This laser makes him say what ever is on his mind" she

said handing it to me. I grinned evilly. I aimed it at Red and fired.

"That was horrible and Rude Tak, but hilarious." Red said. "You are incompetent Zim" She told him.

"not as incompetent as someone who electrocutes his own son!" Zim yelled. "I tried to help you!" Red

shouted back. "Wow this thing is cool" I said holding it. "What idiot goes without a few lasers?" Tak

asked Zim. "I have lasers!" He said getting on his Pak legs and looming over her. "Like?" She asked.

"I would show you, but..." He said looking around. "I don't want to hurt your pretty antennae!" He

bursted out and then covered his mouth. Red died laughing. "That was stupid! Why can't I lie?" He

asked. "So Red what do you think of Kaia?" I asked. He teared up. RED TEARED UP.

"I have many opinions on her death I'd rather not share" He said looking away. "What do you think

about me Zim?" Tak asked. "You already know I'm a narcissist!" He shouted pointing. "You are?" She

asked. "Er... Yes!" I laughed. "Wow, Zim that's pathetic." I said. "You are Defective and I'm pathetic?"

He asked. I shut up. "I'm not defective!" I yelled. "It's obvious! Your Pak isn't the right shade!" He said

pointing. "Zim shut up!" I told him. "I can't!" He stuck his cone shaped tongue out at me. "Here's the

right laser!" Tak yelled and zapped Zim. He didn't fall asleep he just shut up. "It fixes the other laser"

She told me. Zim pulled out his own laser and Zapped her. "Ow!" She yelled. "What do you think of

me?" he asked. "I... Damn! That was a truth ray wasn't it?" She yelled. "I'm not stupid." She glared.

"You're alright." She said. "Okay, you're cute. And Tiny" She commented. I grabbed her ray and shot

her again. "Thanks!" She told me. "I just did that so you can send Zim to an early grave"

" I'd be glad to."

**Zim and Tak Relationship begins. (ZaTr begins)**

After I escaped Tak and her lasers of doom we played Irken Roulette. "So when do you think

Quinn will be here?" I asked Tak. She threw the sticks. "15 monies I can get higher than you." She told

me. "Tak." "I don't know." She said shrugging. I picked up the two sticks with numbers on them.

"20 I'll get 5, 7, 5" I told her. "So what did you mean earlier?" I asked. " Mine is higher, but you got

5, 7, 5 5 monies for you. What did I say earlier?" She asked. "about being on the floor." I told her.

" 30 monies I'll get 7, 7, 7. How did you know I said that?" She asked. "50 I'll get 9, 9, 9. I'm creepy."

I told her. "Man! Here's your 80. Well I think you know by that smirk" She told me. I took the 80

monies. I wonder how long it will take her to realize that when she's not looking I switch the sticks.

"Did you mean it?" I asked picking up the sticks. "I'll answer that later."She said with a grin. "You

know what will be cool?" I asked. "What?" "When we're invaders and have SIR units. I can't wait for

an evil minion" I told her. "I can't wait for a planet to burn at my feet." She said dully. "That seems a

little harsh." I said. "You're too soft it's not like you could become an invader" She told me. "Hey! Why

did you say that?" I asked. "You have too many morales. I wouldn't be too surprised if you blew up

your own inventions for the good of that planet" She told me. "At least I don't have an implant in my

head" I teased her. She had me pinned down with a huge laser in front of my face. "Shut up. You are

just a tiny bug and you dare to make fun of my life?" She demanded darkly. "I'm not small" I told her.

"This implant is like that Pak is to you." she said pulling on my pak. "How did you grab that if I'm on

the ground?" I asked. "Because I'm not stupid." I pushed her off me. "Inferior Irken, don't be stupid."

I told her. "Where did you get a backbone?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" I lied. This was

a rather unbecoming personality, but it's not like I'll become an egotistical megalomaniac. "Never

mind" She hissed. "So why do you have a Pak if that implant does the same thing?" I asked. "To hold

stuff. And I like having 6 legs" She said. I grinned. That smile made me happy such a soft face.

She noticed my smiling, "Why is Mr. Tough smiling like that?" She asked teasing. I turned it back in

to a frown. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You're alright." She said walking past me. "You are

fine, not like... Me, but you're fine" I said trying to look for the words. "Nice comeback." She said. I

grinned at her. "Thank you it was rather clever" I told her. "Don't make a habit of it though." I stood

out straight. "Me? Never." I said innocently. She rolled her eyes. "I dare you to spar with me." She

said out of no where. "Eh??" I asked.

I looked in to her eyes as she had me pinned down again. "You know if you weren't-" She started.

"Don't! If I weren't so short this would be awkward." I finished. "How did you?" She asked. "I hate

my life!" I just burst out. "Why?" She asked walking towards me. "If I weren't so short this, I'm tiny

that! Why does everything here revolve around height?" I asked. "I don't know" "If the Tallest have a

position, I want to be the Smallest!" I said upset. "Eh?" "Why can't there be Almighty Smallest? There

is Almighty Tallest!" I told her. She grinned. "If there were anyone smaller than you then you wouldn't

be so cute" She told me. "Eh?" I asked turning around. "Nothing." She rubbed my antennae. I love how

that felt. "Zim we all love your height. It gives us a good laugh" She told me. "Thanks that makes me

feel better" I told her knowing I was the laughing stock of Irk. "You'll grow." She told me. "When I'm

what? 150?" I asked. "Oh, so you give up hope like that." She said. "You shouldn't believe what a lot

of us tell you." She told me. "Okay. Hey Tak" I said as she started to leave. "You're the second best" I

told her. She rolled her eyes grinning and left. I reached behind my recharge chamber and got my

sketch pad. "a little of this and that." I said as I drew out one of the most advanced pieces of equipment

on Irk. "Magenta Gems here and here." I added them. "Lasers? Water guns?" I said thinking. "I'll add

both." I said one on the right link and one on the left. "Maybe a force-field, and a transmitter" I said.

Transmitter on the neck and forcefields on the left and right shoulders. "Now what should I call it?" I

asked myself. It would be a miracle if I could build this. Miracle? The Miracle? "No something with a

color. The Red Miracle? Rouge Miracle? Magenta?" I asked. The Magenta Miracle. I hid my pad away.

If anyone found out about it they would have access to Irk's most advanced technology. "Computer?" I

called out. "Yes Zim?" It asked in an odd voice. "Hide this please, and don't let anyone else find it" I

said. A mechanical hand reached out and took it away. "... This is advanced you're going to be an

inventor?" It asked analyzing my sketch. "No I'm going to be an invader" I told it. "Hmm... Okay" It

hummed. "Now help me work on an evil laugh" I told it. "I suppose you want to listen to your favorite

tape?" It asked. "Yes." It played an odd song that sounded like something burning. "Ha ha ha!" I

laughed. "How was that?" I asked. "Like a little female smeet." I glared. "Mua ha ha ha ha ha ah ha

ah!" I yelled. "Was that a laugh at the end? It was like a blumbee cry." It said. "The beginning?" I

asked. It replayed it and it sounded evil. "It works for me." I said shrugging. "Laughing is the only

thing you work on, shouldn't you work on other things?" It asked. "Laughing is what I need to do

when I conquer the filthy planet" I argued. "By the way why are you talking to me? I'm your father's

computer. I'm more or less supposed to work for the Armada not a bratty little male Irken who's trying

to impress the daughter of my Masters Purple eyed friend" The computer replied. "Hey!" I yelled. The

computer played my laugh from earlier. "Screw you! I'm going to talk to Tak!" I yelled. "I'll make a

deal with you Zim, here watch her and see what you learn" The computer said giving me a mini

monitor. I grinned. "I'm bored. Hey computer!" She yelled. "Yes Tak?" It asked. "can you give me a

curler?" She asked. "Eh? I'm a powerful Armada Super Computer! How did I sink so low as to helping

bratty smeets?" It asked. "Because you're in a civilian unit." It handed her a curler. "Now why pray tell

did you need me?" It asked "I'm going to go taunt Zim." She said. "Oh, Okay then he deserves it." I

glared. I can get her back. "Computer!" I called. "What?" "Get me my sketch pad. I'm going to get Tak

back." I said laughing. "That was evil Zim may I get you your doll now?" It asked. "You sleep well

tonight Tak for it will be the last peaceful sleep you'll ever have" I said laughing. "But Irkens don't-"

I pressed a button. "her room is flooded with sleeping gas." I told it. "Okay... Anything else you need

Son of the Master?" He asked. "Remind me what I said about sleeping that was cool." I told him.

"As you wish."

Later after testing what I developed. "I must say this is rather elaborate." The computer said. I stared

at myself in my new body. "It scares me. You will never speak of this again" I hissed. "Okay Zuzanne."

It said. I had now a female Irken suit on. "Now what are you doing again?" he asked. "Find out what

Tak plans and then turn it against her." I hissed. "Now give me those green eye implants with the

lashes" I told him. I put them in. "Master will love to know his son cross-dresses" Computer replied.

"Testing the voice changer" I said normally. "One two three" I said in a ridiculous feminine voice.

"Zim, You scare me now." I laughed in my female cackle. "Quiet computer. Now let's see what my

best friend Tak has in store for her today." I said like a girl.

"Wait! You might want to curl your antennae" Computer said stopping me. "Of course I must look my

best I am Zuzanne" I said. "Are you gay?" It asked. "What? No!" I replied. "You pulled that off way

too well." It replied, "I'm narcissistic it's different" I hissed. Tallest Red walked in.

"Who are you?" He asked. "My Tallest! Humble apologies, I am Zuzanne Tak's friend." I said

bowing. "Of course." Red said. "Your son's a cross-dresser!" Computer yelled. "Hey!" I shouted

jumping trying to grab it. "Zim??" Red asked. "Yes Tallest Red?" I asked. "What did you do? You're

an entire different Irken now!" He said surprised. "It's a new invention of mine." I told him. "You're

going gay?" He asked. I turned the voice changer off. "No!I'm spying on Tak!" I yelled. "Well I just

wanted to let you know Quinn is here, but she'll never-" Red started. "Hi! Brother?" Quinn yelled

running in. I turned the voice changer on. "Zim left for Invader training earlier I'm Zuzanne" I said.

"Nice to meet you Zuzy!" She said then ran out. "Well... Zim, you have now reached the level of

insanity" Red said. "I'm not insane!" "You're wearing a uniform with a cape and a breast wrap. You

have eyelashes that's insane Zim" Red told me. "It's for the good of me!" I said. "Don't ever tell Pur

about this he'll torture me for the rest of my life" Red said. "I won't sir!" I said saluting. I walked out.

"Zim, your stance" Red pointed out. I was walking like a girl.

I walked in to Tak's room. "Hi! I'm Zuzanne" I said, "Hi I'm Tak." She said. I coughed, the gas was

airing out still. "Do you want to see me torture my Boyfriend Zim?" She asked. "Boyfriend?" I asked.

"He knows he is. If only he wasn't in love with himself" Tak said. "Oh, yeah right." I said. I was getting

used to this voice. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Tak asked. "Why, uh, Yes! Of course!" I lied.

Computer died laughing. "What was that?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing maybe the wind." I said trying not

to get my cover blown. "Okay, well isn't Zim that handsome Red eyed Irken with a heart of gold?" I

asked. This was fun. "I thought his eyes were more Pink, but yeah." Tak agreed. "Your antennae are

short for a females" Tak said observing. "Oh, well I had an accident with a laser once" I lied. She

stared. "So, what were you going to do with Zim?" I asked. " Fill his room with Sleeping gas and

when he wakes up he'll be in a female uniform" Tak said. "A little late for that." I mumbled. "What?"

"A little hate in that" I said. "There's something about your stance" Tak said looking. "Oh, I uh,-" I

said. She walked over to me. If she knocks my Pak I'm blown! "Must be nothing" She said slapping me

on the Pak. "Agh!" I shouted in my normal voice. "What was that?" She asked. "You will rue the day

you messed with Zim! Sleep well tonight for it will be the last peaceful sleep you will ever have!" I

shouted in a bad female voice. "Zim?" She asked gawking. "Yes it's me Tak and I will get you." I said

and ran out. I tripped over Quinn and my curled antennae straitened out. "Hi Zuzanne!" She said. I

smiled. "Zim! You, perv!" Tak yelled. "You're my brother Zuzy?" She asked. "Yes I'm Zim." I told her.

Unfortunately Purple happened to be near. "Zim?" He asked. "You Lie!" I yelled running off.

"Wow."

_ROFL Zim's a cross dresser. He might be a little OOC, but he's okay. I'll be away a few days on vacation. R&R!_


	4. Zuzanne returns and Computer!

_I'm trying to get this in before my vacation Okay? No? YOU LIE! I had to say that I'm sorry this story is fun._

**Zuzanne joins the Fighting club**

I had some weird thing on my eye. Why? Well Jeez! "Zuzy got beat up by a girl!" Quinn laughed. I

don't think I should be near Tak. She chased me to my room and beat me to a pulp! "Stop calling me

Zuzy!" I told her. She called me that ever since yesterday. "Zuzanne? I have your curler!" Computer

joined in. I grabbed the arm of the computer. "I will hack in to you." I threatened. "Hey Tak and I are

going out!" Quinn told me. "No we aren't!, we need a third female member to fight!" Tak said walking

over. "Poor, poor Tak. Maybe I can dissect you! And change your anatomy!" I yelled. "You did that to

yourself?" She asked. "Computer did that to me for a good joke." I hissed. "Wait, Change my

anatomy!" Quinn said as if she came up with something. "Okay, this will be fun" I said coming at her

with my knife. "No! Don't you see Zuzanne?" She said. "No. No! Never! Never again!" I yelled.

" Zuzanne. Now let me in there!" I yelled at the lady. "You are a little fighter you'll fit in quite nicely

with these little smeets here" She said smiling. "Don't remind me." I hissed. "Good job Zuzy!" Quinn

said. I flicked her off. "I'm telling dad!" She said. "I'm already screwed up enough I'm a cross-dresser!"

I hissed. "Come on you ninny's!" Tak yelled. "You know Tak, how would this button do as a finale?" I

asked pointing to the self-destruct button. "It would be pretty damn colorful I give you that" Tak told

me. "Females I give you our newest fighters" A feminine computer voice said. "Miss Takkylsa,

daughter of Tallest Purple." It announced. "Miss, Quinn 2nd child to Tallest Red" Quinn waved. "Miss

Zuzanne." It announced. "Tir." I mumbled. "We will do this like we always have a 5 minute fight." It

said. "The competitors will fight without their paks" I stared. 5 minutes in a cage match with Tak?

"We have specialized Irkens to revive them if they fall" I glared. "First up Miss Takkylsa Vs. Miss

Zuzanne" It said. "Zim what are you going to do?" Tak asked. "Not talk, one word out of me and I'm

exposed" I hissed.

They took off our Paks. I breathed in a little. " Are you ready to die Zuzanne?" Tak asked. I glared.

She pounced on me. I dodged it and she painfully hit the wall. "Fight like a female!" She yelled.

But I'm not a female. I thought to myself. "I know that" She hissed. I looked around. Odd. She charged

at me and I flipped her. "When did you get so good?" She asked. I shrugged. I'm just awesome that I

can do that. "No your not." She replied. Ugh. Telepathy. Annoying. She walked up to me and tackled

me down. I pulled on her implant and it snapped out. (I can fix it! You just pop it back in!) "Ass you!"

She replied strangling me. "Do that why?" She asked. "For a much fairer fight" I said in a females

voice. I knocked her down and she couldn't get back up. "Cheap." She told me as the paramedics got

her Pak on her. I gave her the implant and she popped it in her head. "Pak me Excuse my?" I asked.

"You have to have it off for the next match." I gawked. "Ten full minutes?" I asked. "Yup." I stared,

Tak was going to be the death of me. No Quinn would. "You screw." I said getting my voice back to

it's normal Octave. I grabbed my Pak and proceeded for the exit. "Your a male? Then we have to kill

you!" She hissed. "Nothing I don't cheat on a regular basis." I told them shrugging. "Who are you

really? " They asked. "Irk my little sister is known more well than me?" I asked. I pulled back my

antennae and ripped off my cape. "And?" They asked. "I'm Zim!" I yelled. "Son of Tallest Red? Eldest

smeet?" I yelled. "And why would he be here pray tell?" They asked. I grabbed Tak and Quinn with my

Pak legs. "They needed a third Irken and dragged me along." I hissed. " Of course they did." She said

not believing me. "Listen to me Female. I've had a pretty Pissy week so let me go or I'll have your

antennae on my recharger room's walls" I threatened. "You're too small for that" She laughed.

I pulled out my array of lasers. "Wow. Those are cool" Tak said. "Thanks I designed them myself." I

told her. "And?" She asked. I grabbed her Pak. "You have ten minutes." I hissed. "Okay go." She said.

I threw her the Pak. "Are you two ready to have a run for your lives?" I asked. "What can you do?"

They asked. I grabbed their Paks and shot them back to the club base.

"how far can you run in ten minutes?"

**Because Computer made me do this.**

I stared at the base like I always do. "Honestly nothing happens to me." I thought. Then two Paks hit

me. "What the F-?"

**Okay... ZaTr Romance. (Or MY version of ZaTr) Purple**

"Computer watch your language" I called up. "But two Paks just hit me!" It whined. "Boohoo. My

daughter is friends with a cross-dresser" I told him. "I liked it when she beat him up." It replied. Tak

walked in. "I will kill Zim" She said. " You keep saying that and you never do! Why get my hopes up?"

I complained. "He didn't launch your Pak over here." She said. "where's your implant thing?" I asked.

"Oh that ass." She said and ran out. Quinn walked in. "Where's dad? I want Zim's head on my

chamber" She hissed. " Don't we all. I'm going to start a club for that and-" Quinn walked out bored.

Zim ran in locking the doors. "Computer!" Zim yelled. "I need my suit." He said. "Oh, yes the thing

you had me build? Of course." It said boredly. "Hey Zim did you take Tak's implant thing?" I asked.

"Coupa" He said. Computer pulled down a cool looking suit. "Hey! That's my suit!" I yelled. "No it's

not it's 'Masters' He sketched it out and had me build it." Computer replied "Master? Red?" I asked.

"No Zim made me call him Master" I stared at Zim. "You look like him and sound like him, but Zim

you aren't Red" I told him. "It's only a matter of time." Zim said sucking up in his new suit. "Right..."

I said creeped out. Who does Zim think he is? "Hey, what's those two lasers for?" I asked. "This is a

water gun" Zim said. "What in the name of Spork?" I asked grabbing it. "You don't go spraying Tak

with water! She's a female Smeet!" I yelled. "A little corrosion didn't hurt nobody no how" Zim said.

I rolled my eyes. " Don't hit Tak with lasers" I hissed. "Why?" "I'm Almighty Tallest" "And I'm

Almighty Smallest" Zim replied putting his hands on his hips. "What?" "VICTORY!" He shouted.

"Sweeten up to her. She really likes you." I told him. "Although you are gay." I said. "One time! And

that was for a mission!" He yelled. "You still have the friggin' breast wrap!" I yelled. "Okay, so she

dragged me to a female fighting club" I stared. "I'm not gay." He hissed. "Tak, just isn't my type." I

stared. "You're right she's out of your league." I told him. "Yes I am. She beats me up and I love. WAY

out of my league" He said sarcastically. "I hate being short!" He yelled. "Hey as long as I have power

I like it." I said. "Oh shut up you snack addict!" He shouted. "Hey! I'm your Tallest!" I yelled. " I don't

care! Because of you! And your laws, I" He stopped. He regained composure. "My apologies. I

shouldn't tell you my problems" He said bowing. "No it's okay it's part of my job" I said. "Because of

this hierarchy I can't be with the one Female I... Appreciate" He said. "You mean love?" I asked. "Eh?"

"You mean love." I told him. "So who is it?" I asked. "Tak." He told me. "She beats you to a pulp and

you still love her?" I asked. "Of course! I wouldn't purposely do anything that would make her hate me

in a non-revengeful way" He told me. "She is tough, but Zim..." I sighed. "She'll come around maybe

you should find someone else," I told him. Irk it would be funny if she actually loved him. "Is there

anyone else you like?" I asked. "No, No one can compare to Tak!" He told me. "What about Tenn?" I

asked. "She hurts my antennae." I stared. "Zora?" "Dead, AND she wasn't pretty" He said. "Lille?"

"Dead AND is dumb." He told me. Well he had something in common with Lille. "You need to loosen

up a little." I told him. I opened up a picture from my Pak. "What's that?" He asked. " A picture of my

old friend." I told him. Myra was part of Miyuki's first Test tube project. She died when I was a tiny

smeet. "Oh. So any advice on Tak?" He asked. "Yes. Get a spine smeet!" I told him.

I hadn't heard from Zim in a while. "Computer!" I called. "Yes Purple?" It asked. "What has Zim

been doing?" I asked. "He said it's confidential" I glared. "I am a Tallest!" I yelled. "Do you even

know Zim's Projected height?" It asked. "No, but I want to know that when Red returns today He

won't charge me with death of a smeet!" I yelled. "He's alive, happy?" It asked. "And here comes the

third tallest smeet in the empire" The computer said. "What did he do to himself this time? He's a

walking bio experiment" I said. I saw a MUCH Taller Zim walk by. "What in the name of Spork!?" I

asked. "You were scary before with the Pak legs, but Zim? What did you do to yourself?" I asked.

"Fixed myself up. Using my genes and accelerating them I'm now Tall." He said. "If this fails then-"

"It can damage my genes" He told me. "Damn right it will.." I told him. "I'm going to see Tak" I stared

this guy screwed up his chemistry TWICE to impress Tak? "The lovely miss Tak is near" Computer

said. "Hi Dad, hi-" She stared at Zim. "How long have I been out?" She asked. "I'm asking myself the

same thing" I told her. "Hello Tak" Zim said. "Hi Zim" She said staring at him. Then Red walked in.

"Hello who are you?" He asked. "Red this... This is your son!" I told him. "Zim? Where the Irk have

I been?" He asked. "He just screwed up his anatomy again!" I told him. "So Tak, what do you think"

He asked. She stared. "Feeble attempts." She told him. "Zim if you want me to like you at all, be

yourself!" She told him. "Eh?" "Not Zuzanne! Not, eh, Tallest Zim!" She said. "Hey!" Red and I

yelled. "Oh, so I just screwed up my life for you!" He yelled. This was going to get ugly. "I bet 60

monies on Zim" I whispered. "90 on Tak" He replied. "I didn't ask for this!" She yelled. "I don't even

know why I try! I have better things to do!" He yelled. "Like fawn over yourself in a mirror?" She

asked. "Computer!" He shouted. "Yes Master?" It asked. "HEY! I'm your master!" Red yelled. "Okay"

The computer said ignoring Red. "Get me my sketch pad!" Zim ordered. "You draw?" Red asked.

"I invent." He hissed. "Tak here you go." He yelled throwing it at her. (And hitting her in the eye)

"Ow!" "Now we're even." He hissed. She picked it up and went through the pages. "Irk," She said.

"What? What did he draw?" I asked. She gave me the pad. Pages and Pages of powerful weapons. I

stared at all of them. And in the end was a great picture of him and Tak together. "Damn you screwed

up." I told her. "Wow." Red added. "Now I am afraid of Zim." Red told me. "Why?" "He builds this

stuff. He can kill me in my sleep!" Red said. "Dude read the last page" I told him. "Tak you screwed

up" He told her. "Computer!" She yelled. "What the Irk did you do to him?" Computer asked. "I just

ruined his life" She said quietly. "No, you didn't he's dressed up like you and shooting himself with a

laser" It said. "I don't know how I'm not responsible" She told it. "He's shooting himself, you tell me"

Computer replied. We walked to Zim's area. "Zim?" Tak called out. "Go jump in a lake!" He shouted.

"Zim." Red yelled in. "I'm busy!" He yelled. Quinn opened the door. "Zuzy is busy trying to kill

himself come back later" She told us. "Let me in there" I told Her. "Zim?" I called. "Come in Tallest

Purple" He replied. "why does he like you more than me?" Red asked. "I can't imagine why it was

worth a shot" I told him. I walked in. "Purple what would you do?" He asked. "Stop shooting

yourself." I told him. He put the laser down. "What if your friend hated you?" He asked. "Tak doesn't

hate you." I told him. "Purple I altered my body for her. I turned in to a girl for her!" He shouted.

"you know this reminds me of Myra" I told him. "You need to give Tak time. And don't ever dress up

like her again." I told him. "Did my father and Mom ever do this?" He asked. "No, well Red curled his

antennae once on a dare from her, but other than that Kaia did most this foolish stuff" I told him.

"Master's a cross-dresser?" The computer asked. "I'll give you your 15 minutes of fame." I whispered

to Zim. "Yes." I said. "Man! I'm Computer to all kinds of freaks!" I rolled my eyes. "In fact Tak would

love to talk to you." I told him. "Okay. Thanks Purple." He said. I ignored the fact he didn't include

Tallest. "Just reverse all this okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow, Pur that was good." Red told me.

"If you spent less time trying to run a doomed Empire than trying to help smeets then you might be as

good as me"

**ZaTr Tak**

"Zim I'm sorry." I told him. "It's okay, I might not be able to ever be taller than my normal height, but

heh go figure" He told me. "So did you actually mean it?" I asked. "What?" "About loving me." I

said. "Who told you that?" He asked. "Computer showed me a clip from earlier." I smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks. I heard a lot from what was coming through the door" I told him. He blushed. "Do you hate

me?" He asked. "No. I like you a lot too." I told him. "Just never do any of this again" I told him.

"Aw and I was getting used to sounding like a female" He said in my voice. "Turn it off" I told him.

He turned it off obediently. His antennae twitched. "Aw, just say it, I don't want you to kill yourself" I

told him. Of course it would be those three words. "I... Love, you" He said with a 5 second interval.

"I like you too." I told him. Irk forbid I say love. "Can we hug?" He asked. Poor thing. Even as he

was TALLER THAN MY DAD, he was adorable. "After you reverse this. Then I'll keep to my promise

from yesterday" I told him.

"Of course Takkyl"

**Computer won't shut up, so here we go again**

I stared. Those two will be the death of me one day. "Computer!" Zim called. "Yes?" I hated being

a smeets toy. "Reverse my height!" He yelled. I got him back to his normal height. Then I saw

something Irkens shouldn't ever do. Tak danced with him in a sneak attack. "Irk! Have dignity! And

how old are you? 1 week?" I asked. "1 month" Zim hissed. I decided to turn my attention to a less...

Disturbing part of the base. "I wonder what Tak and Zim are doing." Red asked Purple. "Something

horrible" I told him. "Okay..." He said. "So why didn't you ever tell me about Myra?" Red asked Purple

I sighed. So boring. I might get some more action watching Tak and Zim. I can blackmail them later.

They were now interlocked on the floor. Asleep on each other.

"They just don't get it."

_Yay! Computer Talk! Well I have this in before I leave. I liked the last chapter better though. So_

_I'll update Monday or Tuesday. Happy hunting!_


	5. How to Save a Life

_I'm Back! So did anyone recognize the last scene in the story? It is the most talked about character_

_death in the whole trilogy. Ah, I knew you would recognize it. Lots of false memories here._

_(If you didn't recognize it here's a MAJOR clue_

_Song:** How to Save a Life Quinn's POV**_

**Where did I go wrong?**

I walked by Zim's room. They were curled up in a ball. I shuddered. Zim was still in his female outfit.

Dad was having a meeting with Tallest Spork, and Tallest Miyuki. They were measuring his height,

and all that crud. I was bringing them snacks. "Computer?" I asked. "Yes Madam Quinn?" it asked.

"Isn't it dangerous for Irkens to sleep?" I asked. "CRUD!" It yelled and recharged Zim and Taks Paks.

I smiled and went on. I looked in a piece of glass and curled my antennae. I held eyelashes up. Two, or

one? I picked the one and went on my way. I heard Miyuki and Spork walk in. "Greetings Tallest

Miyuki, Tallest Spork" Dad said bowing. "Greetings Soon to be- Tallest Red" Spork said. "We heard

about Kaia's death. Do you know a replacement for to train?" Miyuki said in her sweet voice. "Yes, I

present to you Tallest Purple" He told them. Purple walked out and bowed. "He is as tall as you." She

said. "Greetings Tallest Miyuki, Tallest Spork" Purple said bowing. "Yes he is about 137 units tall."

Spork said observing. "Welcome to training smeet" Miyuki said smiling. He looked at Miyuki. "I've

heard about Myra" He told her. "Yes tis a shame she passed." She said. "Do you have any proposed

ideas?" Spork asked getting impatient. "Eh?" Purple asked. "ideas for new laws." she explained.

"Er... Yes actually I do!" Purple said. Red stared. "Well, what is it? Come out with it." Spork

demanded. "We should stop killing Virkens. It's hurting our civilization" He told them. "denied." He

said smiling. "Hey, that isn't a bad idea" Miyuki said standing up. "It's horrible." Spork glared. "Oh,"

Purple said. "Hey wait why would you bring up Virkens? You aren't supposed to care!" He yelled.

Miyuki glared at him. "He can't be Tallest! He's defective!" He yelled. "Then I guess he must be

deactivated" Miyuki said sadly. "Denied." Computer said. "Purple can not be deemed defective" It

finished. "Are you denying a Tallest?" Spork yelled. "Stop!" I yelled. They looked up. "I have an idea"

Dad stared shocked. "What can a smeet come up with?" Spork hissed. "We should have some place

where they can be put on trial." I told him. "Hey you're Virken" Miyuki said noticing my horn things.

"Really? DENIED, and you are Virken you must be discharged" Spork hissed. I stared. Dad kept his

straight face. "Dad! Help!" I yelled. Purple looked upset and elbowed dad. "Are you her father?" Spork

asked. "I have never seen this smeet in my life, I have no wish to go against your orders" Dad said with

a straight face. "And as for you" He hissed at Purple. "She seems to have given her life and rights for

yours. Let this be a lesson smeet" He hissed. They took out a long electrical device. "Red you may

have the honor of counting how many times this smeet has to be shocked to be killed, and hold the

vigil." Miyuki said taking me. "I am honored my Almighty Tallest" He said. "You... You..." I stuttered.

"I what? I'm your future Tallest" He said. "I have all due respect, but what type of Tallest can't protect

his own people?" I asked. "You aren't my people" He told me. "I hope you have the same fate as Kaia

and Myra" I hissed. He flinched. "Their deaths were tragic. Yours is our duty" He told me. "Red..."

Purple said. "And You!" I hissed . "Enjoy my death. I wish I were related to you. You wouldn't sell

your own smeet out." I hissed. "Indeed I wouldn't" He told me. "Take me off." I told Miyuki.

"No wait I want to talk to Zim and Tak"

**I lost a friend. (Zim)**

I opened my eyes. I must have lost a lot of Pak energy. "Computer?" I called. "Yes?" It asked.

"Where's Quinn and Tak?" I heard a cough. "Look outside your door." I looked out.

Tak and Quinn were held by the Tallest. "Hey!" I yelled. Tak looked up. "Zim! Help they think I'm

a Virken!" She yelled. "Does she look like a Virken to you My Tallest?" I asked. "This Virken-" "No!

She doesn't!" I yelled. Spork glared. "Are you yelling at a Tallest?" He asked. "With all die respect, you

are about to kill one of your own Irkens" I said regaining composure. "Zim aren't you going to help me

Zuzy?" Quinn asked. "I'll try" I hissed. "I see." Miyuki said putting Tak down. Purple looked like I just

saved his life. "My Tallest, Miyuki, are you going to kill a Virken? What about Myra?" I asked. She

flinched. "Myra... Was different, she could be a Tallest" She said sighing. "Computer! Estimated height

for Quinn, daughter of Tallest Red!" I yelled. It had to be over 200 units. "195 units high." I flinched.

"Would you have killed your own daughter?" I asked resorting to my last argument. "No, but I'm

shorter than Spork, I have no say." Miyuki said sadly. Red glared at me. "Tallest Spork..." I said

getting on my knees. Red might give up, but I'll go to the spike of judgment if I must. "No." I glared.

"I will get you back at this one day" I hissed. "I'll let you off for that comment. Off you two." Spork

said. "Tak isn't Virken" I told him. "Bring her back." He turned around. "Did you just order a Tallest?"

He asked. "Yes, I did. Now bring Tak back." I hissed. "You're defective" He hissed. "You think I don't

know about you and Miyuki? That you love her? And I'm not going to reveal that in public?" I said

laughing. "I can get you two deactivated quicker than Computer can deactivate me!" I laughed. Red

gawked and Purple shrank back. "What do I have to do?" He hissed. "If we don't deactivate Quinn we

can all be killed." Miyuki said. "Let Tak go." I told him. "No!" "I wonder how watching a Tallest

getting deactivated can look?" I asked. "You need respect." He hissed. "We know that" Purple said.

"He can't die!" Red cried. I stared. "Do you care for him?" Miyuki asked. "No. We hate him. We

shocked him for four hours straight." Red told her. "Let Tak go. I'm afraid of this smeet now" Miyuki

told Spork. "How do we know that we can trust him?" He asked. "How do you know we can't?"

He dropped Tak.

**And Somewhere Along In The Bitterness. (Tak)**

I hugged Zim as soon as I could. For the first and hopefully only time in my life I was scared.

"Now about Quinn..." He started. I shushed him. I don't want him to die. "We can't." Red glared at us.

I glared. I held Zim shaking. "Tak you're choking me." He told me. I lightened up. "One." Red said.

We glared at him. "We hate you too Red." We hissed. I watched Quinn get shocked. "Two."

Computer hummed. "Computer can't you say anything?" I asked. "hmmmm... I don't think so." I

glared. "Isn't there anything You can say?" I asked Purple. "Not without us all dying." He whispered. I

see why Red denied it. "seven" I watched with Zim. Zim had a tear roll down his face. (Followed with

corroding skin) "Tallest Red." He said. "10. Yes Zim?" He asked. "If I were Tallest could I call this

off?" He asked. "Yes, maybe in the next 150 years" Zim glared. "I'll be back." He said walking off.

I know what he's going to do. "Quinn! I'll save you! Don't worry!" I cried following Zim.

"Take her Pak off" Red told them. "The vigil is 210 degrees, she suffered 45 shocks over a period of

13 minutes." He told them. They nodded. "Another Virken is gone from Irk." I stared. Zim stopped.

"How much longer is your visit?" He asked them not turning around. "It's just over." Spork said

dragging Miyuki out. Zim turned around. "Why are you killing everyone?" He asked Red. "I have no

say." He told Zim. Zim got on his Pak legs looming over. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" He hissed.

Red tried to push Zim back. "I'm your Tallest" He said glaring. "You aren't a Tallest, you're just a

monster who wishes he were one" Zim hissed. "You have to listen to me Zim I'm going to be-" He

started. "No you aren't, I'll make sure they can keep you out. Computer!" He yelled. "What?"

"Estimated height for Tallest Red" "217 units" "My estimated height?" He asked. "235 units" He

smiled. I laughed. This would be fun to watch. "You killed her in thirteen minutes I'm going to get you

in twelve" He hissed. "Purple?" Red called desperately. "He's going to be taller than both of us Red."

Purple said shrugging. "You're stronger than me!" He yelled. "Fine! I'll see if I can get the little bug

calmed down!" He yelled. "Zim! Calm down" he yelled. Zim jumped him and pinned him down.

"Do you think I felt any easier than you did when someone I knew died?" He hissed. Zim clawed him

good in the eye. "I had to watch Myra die! Worse I couldn't even show I cared!" Purple yelled. Zim

grabbed him and held him above the ground. I smiled. "You wouldn't" He hissed. "Zim, I loved Myra"

Purple said trying to keep Zim's claws from his face. "Why didn't you do anything?" He hissed. "She

was sick! I had to hold her hand as she died! You just had to have Quinn electrocuted! You could have

gotten her away!" He yelled. I stared hurt. Now I was scared of Zim. Zim started the slow regain of his

composure. "Both of us panicked. We didn't know how to handle it." He said now overpowering Zim.

(ZtHM) Zim glared. "I could have replaced her Pak. You could have knocked the prod out of his

hands" Purple said. "She was my sister." He hissed. "And she was my betrothed." He hissed. "Eh?"

Red asked now listening to the conversation. "Yes I went behind the lines, Red" He glared. "And you

know what?" He asked. "I didn't take it out on the medical droids. I sucked it up and went on with my

life" He hissed. Purple walked off after flicking Red off. "I'm sorry Tallest Red" Zim said. He really

wanted to hurt Red I could see by the twitching of his antennae. "Of course you are Zim... I need to

talk to Purple" Red said the color draining out of his skin. Zim sat down. "Why does this happen to

me?" He asked groaning. "I don't know Red's bad luck?" I asked shrugging. He pulled out a laser.

"Don't" I told him. "I can't take this! Why is my smeethood like this?" He asked. "I don't know!" I

stared in to his red eyes. "Wait for the rest of your life to play out!" I told him. He grinned. It faded

and he picked up the laser. I grabbed my laser. "We'll both shoot on three" I said. He set it down.

I set my head down in his lap and stared. "We have each other Zim." I told him. He set his head down

on my Pak. "You're the second best." I smiled.

We stared off in space for about an hour. "Are you two okay?" Computer asked taking a mechanical

hand and poking me. "Yes. We are just upset" I told it. "Quinn's been dead for an hour." Computer told

us. "It doesn't make it easier." Zim said. We both had monotones in shock. "Red didn't like it either" It

said. "No he doesn't. Why did he kill Quinn?" Zim asked. "I can tell you this Zim, you will be the next

Tallest after Red and Purple." Computer told Zim. He stroked my antennae. "Sometimes you have to

do something you won't enjoy. Like ordering the death of your own smeets." He glared. "If I ever had

a smeet I wouldn't ever kill it under any circumstances" He yelled. "Red killed Quinn for the good of

the Empire" Zim glared. "Why wouldn't he kill us then?" He said. I rolled over to look in to his eyes.

"He believes you can do some good for the empire." It told us. "Maybe you should talk to him." I said.

Zim looked down at me. He was a little taller. "No." He told me. Computer played my favorite tape.

Music was rare and this was imported. I don't know from where.

"_Let him know that you know best,_

_cause after all you do know best,"_

I tuned out the words. Zim was probably still listening. "Tak, never leave me." He said crouching

down to me. I smiled. "I never would leave you Zim" I told him. "Every time someone does leave me

they die." He told me. I sat up. "I wouldn't leave you for the Irk" I told him. "Let's Talk to Red."

I shook my head and curled back in his lap.

_D: I cried during that... I loved the little romance scene in the end of that. So Purple was betrothed to_

_Myra... The next Chapter has the first Time lapse. I'll have the next chapter out in about 2-5 hours._

_R&R... I'm still crying!_


	6. Time Lapse And No it is not too Fast

_Okay... Yay! Updates! Wow... Ahem... ... ... My eyes still sting from that last chapter._

_Anyone else have a huge amount of pity on Zim?Yes his life sucks..._

_This is 1 year into the future_

**Tak and her Spying**

I hid in a bush. I wonder what Red will say of my prank? I laughed to myself. I heard the door open

and slam. "Whoa what happened to you?" Purple asked in a high-pitched voice. Our voices all

happened to crack at the same time. "What does it look like?" He glared. "Zim." He said. I stared. His

skin was corroding. "Why am I the center of his jokes?" He hissed. "I dunno. Could be everything or

nothing." Purple said randomly. "What?" "I dunno." I rolled my eyes. "And why does Tak help him!?"

He yelled. "Why does Tak sound like a bloody Brit?" Purple asked. "What's a Brit?" He asked. "I

dunno." Purple said shrugging. "Okay... Well I'm tired of it!" He yelled. "What are you going to do

about it?" Purple asked. "I say we shrink him." Red told him. "And after he can't become tallest?" I

stared. Purple was really liking this plan. "I say we send him off. To the academy." He hissed. "The

Academy?" Purple asked. "Yes! He'll be out of our antennae!" Red said. "What if he gets kicked out?"

Purple asked. "10 years plus..." Red started doing the math in his head. "Okay, Well. 4 years of being

an inventor, and then Devastis..." He said again. "Well?" "The longest he could be with us is ten years"

Purple choked. "That's a long time Red! And what if he gets in to military training! Or worse

Diplomacy" He said shaking. "okay so 30 years.." Purple grabbed him. "We need him out of our

antennae!" He yelled. "We'll get the little twerp a soda machine." I stared not knowing why that had

anything to do with it, but alright. "I have to tell Zim" I muttered. I shuddered. His voice hurt my

antennae it was so high. It was shattering, not cracking like all of ours. I ran by into where Zim was.

He was building something. Now that he could. "Hi Zim" I said walking in. "Hi Tak." he said. His

voice didn't hurt so much anymore. It wasn't as high as yesterday. "What are you working on?" I asked

he looked up. He was about 65 units tall now. I was 70 units tall. "just stuff." He said. "Like?" "An

energy producer. I'm fixing it." He told me. "That old thing?" I asked. I rubbed his antennae. He

relaxed a lot. "Crazy" I teased. He looked up. "I like you too." I smiled. "When I'm an inventor I'm

going to present this." He told me. "Oh yes about that-" I started. Red walked in. "Hi Zim!" He said

happily. "Hi tallest Red." He said. "You know as your biological father I'm concerned about your

education" He lied. "You are?" He asked. "Yes, I think you should go to the academy to learn things"

He said. "I mean we realize you are so great you should go there so more people can!" He lied. Zim

looked happy. "aw... But Zim if you go we can't be together!" I said putting on a sad face that only a

female can make. He looked back and Red glared. "The fame, the fortune! Ways you can get it without

my help" He said. "So Zim I guess the weddings off?" I said. This was pushing it, but He can't live a lie

all his life! "You'll meet other Females! Ones that don't talk like what Purple calls Brits!" Red said.

"Zim..." I said. Zim looked at me and Red. "Can Tak go with me?" He asked. Damn! "Of course!" He

told Zim. "Will you?" He asked. I thought it over. This wouldn't be a lie on my part. But then again...

I sighed. "Zim I have to stay here with my father. You know he's too dumb and can get hurt" I told

him. He nodded. "So this is goodbye?" He asked. "We'll see each other again. In Devastis." I told him.

He smiled. "Wait for me okay?" He asked. I smiled. "Yes, Yes, You're upset about leaving Tak." Red

told us rolling his eyes. "I'll bring you back something from the academy." He told me. Red tazed him.

"There we go." I glared. "Why did you make me lie like that? I just crippled him for life!" I yelled.

"You'll thank me for this." He hissed. "Or kill you!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Irk, he's shorter

than me, but heavier" He said confused. "Or you're a wimp." I told him. I leaned down to Zim's short

circuited body and laughed. "What?" "You Tazered him!" I laughed. "Of course." He said confused.

He stood up with a pang of guilt. "Gah!" He said. "What?" "He reminds me of Kaia." He said glaring

away. He seemed to shudder. "Really? How? She died of disease" I asked confused. "Yes, just his

stance" He said. It always has had a feminine edge to it. "True." I said observing. "Don't tell Miyuki or

Spork I have a tazer" He said. "I wouldn't" I told him. He picked Zim up with his spider legs. I hugged

him. "I'll see you someday Zim." I told him. "He can't hear you he's half dead" Red told me. "I know

that. I invented the tazer" I told him. "On accident" He added. "Okay." I glared. "I'm off." I said. "Eh?"

He asked. "believe me I give him 10 years." I told them and walked off.

**10 years later. Red's Time lapse**

I stared at the snack machine. "What ya doing?" Purple asked walking in. "I don't know, I think I'm

getting dumber, but I'm not sure" I said staring. "Okay. Well cheers!" He said tossing me a soda. "Eh?"

"10 years of no Zim" He said laughing. "Ah, yes. May he be upset wherever he goes!" I laughed. Tak

walked in. "Of course. As me being the only Female in the base and you two are Tallest you throw a

party you're going to make me clean up." She glared. "Why of course Tak." I said. "Why is he-?"

"He's getting dumber." Purple explained. She nodded creeped out. "Why do you guys celebrate Zim

leaving?" She asked. "No more water buckets" I said. "No more lasers" Purple said. "No lasers are

awesome" I told him. "Smoke machines are better" He argued. "Confetti rocks" Computer replied.

"Uh-Oh." It said. "What?" I asked. "You aren't going to like this..." Then the door opened.

Zim...

"How did you guys know I was coming back today?" He asked. Tak smiled. "Why are you back?"

Purple asked upset. "Uh... No reason. Hey!" He said. He turned on a transmitter screen. It had an

announcement. "Tallest Miyuki gone missing if you have any information about Tallest Miyuki tell us

or we'll blow you up." I stared. Miyuki? Gone? "Wow. I feel bad now." Purple said throwing the soda

over his shoulder. "Zim!" She said. "Tak!" They hugged for about a minute. "Wow. They must either be

tired or like that position." Purple said after another minute. "I vote Taks going to taze him" I said.

I snapped my fingers. "Irk! Do you guys ever breathe?" I asked. They fell down. About 140 units on

Tak. 130 on Zim. "Well, You two I guess Computer can use it's confetti" I said. "Why do I have to use

it for a bad occasion?" It asked. "Because Lasers are for good things." I hissed. "Well Tak I have my

gift for you." He said. "Gag." I whispered to Purple. "I think this is kind of..." He said looking for the

word. "both...Cute and creepy." He whispered. "So what do you think he got Tak?" I asked.

"If I honestly had to admit it, we both probably know." He whispered. I stared at Purple creeped out.

"And what would we do about it?" He asked. "Go with it. He's already insane he needs someone sane"

I chuckled. "So... I say we all take a walk." I suggested. "Eh?" They asked. "Irk, I think we should get

out every once in a while" I said. I really didn't want to be here. "I wonder where Miyuki went" Purple

asked. "I don't know." I shrugged. Purple took out a picture of Myra. "It was 11 years ago Pur." I told

him. "I know you have a picture of Kaia" He hissed. "Of course I do." I replied. I know why Purple

was upset. We wouldn't live to be Tallest if Miyuki died. Spork would destroy Irk. "So Zim are you

going to tell us anything?" I asked at his silence. Tak was rubbing his antennae. "Of course. Why are

you two still talking?" He asked. I glared. "Why aren't you talking?" I asked. It was odd of Zim.

"I don't know." He said relaxed. "Well it's more fluent than Pur's I dunno." I muttered. "Wait a bucket

isn't going to fall off and hit me is it?" I asked. "I've outgrown those smeetish things" Purple walked

out and I heard him scream. "But It's still funny." He said dully. Purple walked back in. "I feel your

pain now." He hissed at me. "So are you guys ready?" He asked. "For what?" We asked. "The walk I

thought up." Purple and I stared. "Purple hold my shoulder so I don't kill him now." I told him. "I came

up with the idea!" I yelled. "No Zim did" Tak said smiling. "What?" I asked. "You two were fighting."

He said. I groaned. "Fine... Let's walk." I said. Zim got up and walked. "So anything new with you?"

He asked. "No just happy you're back." I lied gritting my teeth. "Why didn't we kill him" I whispered

to Purple. "So what's new with you?" Tak asked. "You'll find out when we get where we're heading."

He told her. "So what's new with you Tak?" He asked. "Being a maid." She hissed. "You shouldn't do

all that stuff." he told her. "Are you trying to start a rebellion?" I asked. Anything ANYTHING to get

him out of my antennae and in to a lake. "No she just shouldn't do all the maid work" He said. I heard

him yelp. "Please say he just got eaten by a blumbee." I told Purple. "Or dropped in to a lake" He

added. "Of course there can be worse" I said shuddering. "Like?" He asked. "Tak could be dancing

with him in public." I said staring off. Purple gagged. "Why must you and Tak paint these horrid

pictures for me?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Hey lets ditch them" I said. "Okay."

**Tak To-Be-Betrothed.**

I got off of Zim. He smiled. "Well glad to know you missed me." He said twitching his antennae to

make sure he had both. "So..." He said looking around. I smiled. He hasn't changed a bit. Although he

is starting to stop growing like he did still cute. "So, what's new?" I asked. Zim looked around. "Er...

I'm not narcissistic anymore" He told me still looking around. He muttered something under his breath

along the lines of; "I am Zim" Over and Over. "Zim are you okay? You zoned out" I said snapping. He

looked shocked again. "Why are you so nervous?" I asked. I saw Red walking back. Zim Zoned out

again. "Eh?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Listen Zim we leave for Devastis tomorrow. If you need to

tell me something just tell me." I told him. He looked around starting to zone out again. I laughed.

"Zim, you are killing me with your zoning out!" I laughed. He blinked confused. I sighed. "I'll see you

later" I told him getting up.

I walked down the streets of Irk. I wonder what Zim wanted to tell me. I looked around I had gotten

lost. "Ugh." I said looking down. I needed my Pak recharged. "Are you tired?" A figure said coming

out of the dark. It was two male Irkens and a female. All of them had Black eyes. "Maybe." I said.

They passed glances. "we know a good place to recharge your pak." They said. The female eyed me.

"That would be nice." I said ignoring them. "Come with us." The taller of the males hissed. "No I need

to go back to my base" I told them getting up. I heard running and then a crash. Zim held the male

down. "Zim??" I asked. "Go!" He hissed and took something away from the male. "What why?" I

asked. He tossed what looked like a knife to my feet. He got out his Pak legs and loomed over them.

The ran away scared of the tiny bug. "What was that about?" I asked. "Never turn your back to anyone

you meet on the street" He said gasping. "What were they going to do?" I asked. "I don't know of two

of them, but the third was going to shock you with this" He said picking up the knife. "That's a tazer"

I told Zim. He was treating a gash in his leg with his Pak legs. "I figured. It nicked me." He said. That

was a pretty big nick. "Pretty big knick if you ask me." I told him moving near him. "Ow." He said

when I tried to rub his antennae "Thing nicked me pretty good." He said laughing a little. "So why did

you follow me?" I asked. "I don't want my future betrothed to be killed out here. That is if you may."

He added. He cringed as he worked on his legs. "I just watched you nearly kill for me of course I

would be honored" I said. "You don't have to add that. I'm not my father" He told me. I smiled.

"Hey I know another thing new" I told him. "What?" He asked as he finished up his leg. I got him on

his Pak legs and me on mine and we teleported back.

_Yay! Setup for the biggest Heartbreak of the trilogy! Black eyes... hmmmm... I wonder. Yup that was a _

_pretty good nick. The next chapter is Q A and Deleted Scenes._


	7. QA and Deleted scenes

_Q.A and Deleted scenes! YAY!_

**Q. Why wasn't the Blackout for five years in the beginning?**

**A. Cut for time and That would be a boring start.**

**Q. Isn't this moving fast for a forty chapter story?**

**A. Not Really I plan to go in detail on planets like Dirt and FoodCourtia.**

**Q. What about Skoodge and Zim's escape?**

**A. You're reading this off the Trial Script aren't you?**

**Q. Yes.**

**A. To answer your question. I hate Skoodge. I'm with the Tallest on this; Launch him to the Moon!**

**Q. But what about us Skoodgiemites? **

**A. I'm going to pretend you didn't type that out. And The only Skoodgiemite I support is a good**

**one.**

**Q. Is Skoodge in the story?**

**A. Yes. I put him in a canon. **

**Q. You said all pairings except PaTr and RaTr **

**A. Yes. DaTr, DaZr, DaGr (Gretchen), DaDr, ZaTr, ZaTr (Tenn), Mild ZaDr, ZaGr, GaGr, PaRr.**

**Q. Wow. Wait Zim and Dib go gay?**

**A. Yes, well Dib does. Zim is creeped out.**

**Q. You have Tenn and not Skoodge?**

**A. Did you read the last two stories? Tenn is Taks most hated enemy before Devastis incident.**

**Q. Incident?**

**A. IT'S NOT ABOUT REVENGE!**

**Q. So Where does GIR come in?**

**A. Chapter 20. Chapter 18 is Zim's escape from Foodcourtia, and 19 is Tak escaping Planet Dirt.**

**Q. How far does this go?**

**A. All the way. Up to the Conventia incident.**

**Q. Incident?**

**A. "Shut up or I will tie you to that Pole"**

**Q. Oh Gretel and Blackheart.**

**A. Yup.**

**Q. What time is it?**

**A. Deleted Scene time!**

**Q. No really.**

**A. Er... 140 degrees?**

**Q...**

**A. 2:00.**

**Deleted Scenes**

**Chapter 1 DoTs**

_**Entry: **_Taks entry to Earth was going to be longer.

_**Dancing: **_Originally going to be explained, but I couldn't come up with a good description until DOTS.

_**Dib: **_Originally going to be dirtier around Tak in the start, but I hated the lines I came up with.

**Chapter 2**

_**Camera Goof: **_When Dib was set down he could have uploaded the Pictures when Tak wasn't looking.

_**Maul: **_Tak was originally going to singe Zim's other antennae, but then Dots was thought up.

_**Finale**_

_**Character Death: **_Sumera was originally going to be killed, but Lon would have been OOC

Zim would have been the one to be killed not Purple, but Zim was more important.

Tak would have died of illness.

Lon was going to get married to Them.

_**Marriage:**_ Sumera lived and in the original draft and storyboard I made she would have married Flourg

and have his smeet known as Eve who would turn evil. Too many things would have been screwed up.

**DOTS**

_**Smeets: **_Lon would have had Them's smeet had I not planned for Marrow to exist

_**Goof**_: Malorie had a split personality.

_**Blackheart: **_My Co-Creator in Summer Day Productions created a third version where it ended with

BaLr and Lon surviving. Gaz dies in this Version If you want to see this Version I'll get my Co-creator

to find it.

_**Quadrilogy: **_My Co-Creator suggested this be a four story series with Daughter of the Survivors being

with Mallow and Marrow. I denied this for the fact of Alternate endings. This would have been the last

story in the series had I not been smart or stubborn.

_**Character Death: **_Yaz my Co-Creator tried to get me to write in the Alternate Earth blowing up, I said

no and now the Third Alternate wanders around.

**Dots**

_**Natural Born: **_Zim was planned to be natural born, but I read the trial script and they were too close in

age. So now Zim ends up being a Test tube smeet.

_**Diary: **_Going to be longer, my Co-Creator made me shorten it, for it loves the Tallest

_**Kaia: **_Going to be more background behind our favorite kill toy, It would have raised the rating to MA

and that isn't supported here.

_**Character Death:**_ Would have shown Zim actually blowing up parts of Irk (Take that Skoodge!)

Would have Shown Zim killing Miyuki (Explained in The Trial)

Tak would have blown the Attacker to shreds once she saw the Knife.

Myra would have inhabited Purple and gone homicidal.

_**Myra:**_ Myra possessing her Betrothed was my Co-Creators idea, and actually could have gone in sync

with the stories and show. But I favor Purple over the two Tallest and him killing people is dumb.

**Wow a lot of deleted scenes eh? I'll get like the Storyboards some day and put them on You tube.**

**And possibly listen to my Co-Creator.**

_Next Chapter Tomorrow! And actually makes sense!_


	8. Another Scene Which Tak is Hurt

_Okay I'm back again with the next Chapter. For those of you who requested the Third Ending my Co-Creator Yaz is going to send it to me this weekend. School and stuff. So now Tak is going to betroth_

_Zim, and now my second favorite female Irken to be mentioned in the show; Tenn! No this is not_

_the heartbreak chapter that's chapter 10. Who here is still crying about Quinn?_

**Smile for Zimmy!**

We got back to the base relatively quickly. Okay so it was the morning. Tak can't get that down. I

looked in. "We're back!" I called in. I heard a crash and I didn't even want to know what that was for.

"Great...So are you happy about going to Devastis?" Purple asked looking out. Tak and I nodded. We

walked in. Red was picking up some sort of glass item. "What's that?" I asked. "I don't know." They

said shrugging. We walked on past them. "When are you two going to go to Devastis and never come

back?" Red asked. "We'll come back and visit you Tallest Red" I told him. "No, that won't be needed."

He said shaking his head. "So why did you two need to talk?" Purple asked. He was now lounging

upside down looking at the machine. "Oh, no reason" Tak said looking away. "Really? Man! We left

for nothing!" Red said. "Yes we did! They were dancing in public, I didn't want to see that!" Purple

yelled. "Eh?" I asked cocking my head. Tak fainted on me. "Any reason why she always faints?" I

asked. "Probably not, You are always taking off her Pak or working it to the drive" Red told me. I

nodded. I felt fainter now. "And as for me?" I asked. "You're a defect, your Pak is damaged" He told

me. I glared. "Computer!" I called. "Yes Master?" It asked. Red glared up. "Oh, come on!" He yelled.

"Oh, be quiet." It replied. "Yes?" "Get Tak to a recharge chamber" I said wobbling a little. "Master do

you need a chamber as well? You look ill" It replied. I shook my head. "Oh that's right the stupid tazer"

I replied. "Someone tazed you?" Purple asked looking up. "Yes, they were trying to hurt Tak." I said

grabbing my head. "Really? Knife or laser?" Red asked. "Knife it nicked me on the leg" I told him.

Red smiled. "It could be infected." He told me. "Yes you're right I'll stay here for a while." I told him

falling. I picked myself up. "Master you need a chamber, you look like someone took your Pak off" I

opened my eyes. My Pak... The computer picked me up and started to recharge it. "Wow this is a lot of

damage." It said. "Yes, well protecting Tak isn't easy." I lied. It was, I don't know what happened to my

Pak. "She has hundreds of lasers in her arsenal." It told me. I blacked out.

I woke up in front of a light. "Is this death?" I asked. "No... Er.. Your Computer forced us to find out

what was wrong with you and Tak." A very familiar voice said. "Tallest Red?" I asked. "No it's Spork

in disguise, of course it's me" He told me. "Wait... What happened to Tak?" I asked. "We don't know,

both of you just blacked out." Purple told me to my right. I saw a female figure in front of me. "Who's

she?" I asked. "I'm Tenn, It isn't often we get cases that involve damaged Paks" I shot up and backed

away. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I'm happy having my Pak!" I yelled. She looked confused. "I'm not going

to take it." She told me. Ugh her voice screeching my antennae. "Why are you hanging out with Miss

Upset over there?" She asked getting too close to me. "I'm happily spoken for with her." I told her. She

backed up. "Meh, I can't see why she has an implant in her head, and isn't that pretty." She dissed. Red

held me back as Purple held Tak back from attacking her. "Why are you two hanging with the Tallest

anyway?" She asked. "Er... No reason" We all told her. She shrugged. "See you later short-stop" She

said in the most annoying voice ever. Red now had me ironed down to the chamber. "So now what is

wrong with me?" I asked. "What the Med droids said or what we think?" Red asked. "Med droids" I

wasn't going to break out of these and 'accidentally' kill another Tallest. I looked to Tak. "Well what's

wrong with you is that tazer had some sort of foreign thing on it that took hours to get out of your

system" Red told me. "Okay so I'll live?" I asked. "unfortunately" He told me. "What about Tak?" I

asked. "Multiple system failure, they are still working on her" I looked over to my sleeping betroth.

"She'll probably live they just need to get a new implant for her" Purple said shrugging. "Why are you

two still here?" I asked. "Computer made us stay." Red said shrugging. "Yeah, annoying Computer is

always caring for you. It's like he's your parental unit or something" Purple said shrugging. "Hey look

someone's making donuts!" He said pointing away somewhere I couldn't see. "But Computer has

Tallest Red's personality in it." I said to myself as they screamed. "Tak are you okay?" I whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Zim?" She asked. I nodded. "What happened?" She asked.

"We blacked out, you had system failures" She shrank back. "Zim... No I didn't it looks like that.." She

said looking away. I cocked my head. "I'm Virken. What they think is just system failures is my body

destabilizing" She told me. I reached out for her. "So you're saying..." "I'm dying unless my body can

stabilize" She told me. I looked around. "I won't let you die Tak." I told her. Purple and Red walked

back in. They had donuts with them four anyway. "Happy having your four donuts?" I asked. "No two

are for you and Tak. Computer made us do this." Purple said not looking at me. "Of course the Armada

computer knows best." I joked. "Is Tak even awake yet?" Red asked. "I'm awake." She said twitching

her antennae. "glad to hear it we thought we might have to talk to Zim for the next half-hour" Red told

her. I lunged. "Oh, shut it Zim. You know all the things I could tell Spork on you two." He hissed. I

backed up. "Hey short-stop." Tenn said walking by. "Who was that?" Tak asked. "Tenn, screeching

Irken" I told her. She coughed up green goo. "Hey, hey why's that?" Purple asked running to Tak's side

Red stared at him. "What she's our only hope for sanity!" He lied horribly. "Okay..." Red said ignoring

it. "Why is she coughing up blood anyway?" He asked. I moved my hand around a little. "Hey her

implant thingy is missing" Purple told me. It was. "Those street things must have took it." I told him.

"Hey, what? You two were attacked?" Red asked with slight concern in his voice. "Yes... By three

Black-Eyed Irkens." I told him. "Black-eyed?" They asked. I nodded. "Odd. I'll talk to Spork about

that" Red said zoning out. A huge smile got on his face the further he zoned. I turned to Purple who

was more confused than I was. We snapped in his face. "Hey, Red you okay?" Purple asked. "My

Tallest? Tallest Red? Tallest Red..." I said continuing until he came back. "What in the name of Spork

was that?" He asked. "Happy visions" He said. I lunged cracking one of the things that held me down.

"Zim stop doing that, I know he insults you like... He insults me, but really don't care" Purple told me.

I glared. "I don't want to be insulted like you!" I told him. My attention now went back to Tak. "Let me

go." I hissed. "No! I don't want to be attacked!" Red said. "If Tak dies because of you there will be two

less Tallest on Irk" Purple whispered to Red. "He's not serious." Red told him. "I think he is." Purple

continued. "We'll deactivate this for you later" He told me. "Kaia and Myra" I said. They looked to

each other. "You have no proof!" Purple cried. "I'm living proof. Of Kaia" I hissed at Red. "Man! He

gets three birds with one stone!" He said and let me go.

I ran through the halls. "Hey where ya going?" Tenn asked. I backed up, she was taller than me and

this made me uncomfortable. "Saving Tak." I hissed. "You can't do that, we're working on her" I got

on my Pak legs. "Give me an implant she needs one or she'll die." I hissed. Tenn laughed. "No she

won't you overreact" She said laughing. I grabbed her. "Do I look like the kind to overreact?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes you do." I threw her down. "I don't hurt females" I hissed and walked off. "Fine... I guess

you don't like me." She said. "D'oh!" I yelled as I walked off. "Here's an implant I kind of wanted to

see why she needed it." I stared. "That's frigging malpractice!" I said. She nodded her head. "Well at

least I don't go and mess with energy objects" She said. "You saw?" I asked. "Yes and if the other

scientists hadn't been knocked out you'd be in hot water" I shuddered. "Fine." I said and ran back.

Red was shocked to see me back so soon. "Wow you move quick." He said. "I know, but I don't like

malpracticing med druids" I hissed. "Okay... Well someone needs a snack your composure has been far

shattered" Purple said looking up. Tak looked extremely ill. I saw Tenn passing and flicked her off.

"Smooth." Red said looking back to see who I flicked off. "Yeah Zim. Don't flick females." Purple

said. "Well if she nearly kills your..." I started and then shut my mouth. Purple opened his eye. "my

what?" He asked. "She nearly killed Tak." I said trying to move the implant back in it's spot. "Zim you

are not a medical droid." Red told me. I glared. "I'm sorry." I hissed. Purple stared. "So what is Tak to

you that could relate to me? Really?" He asked. I glared. "You'd kill me for saying it." I told him.

I finally got the implant in. "Oh no we wouldn't Zim, well not yet we don't have that much power yet"

Red said. I coughed. "Well Tallest Purple, Tak is like Myra was to you." His eyes shot open and he

lunged. I kept him at a distance with my Pak legs. Red backed slowly away. "Okay... Well this is over

awkward" Red said. Purple yelled in a tongue clearly in Irken I didn't understand. "Purple! Your

composure!" Red yelled upset. He calmed down a little. "Irk, for the little things you go homicidal

don't you? He would drench us in water Pur!" Red yelled. I kept him at a distance. "Take your Pak leg

out of my squeedily spooch" He hissed. "It's a prosthetic leg Pur" Red replied. "I know, but it's lodged

in my organ" He replied. I pulled it back for him to lunge again. This time I accidentally shot him with

lasers from my Pak. "Okay Pur now calm down" Red told him. "How can you take this lightly?" He

asked. Red looked at me. "I have been the victims of his pranks for quite a while. It's self explainable."

Red told him. Tak woke up. "I'm alive?" She asked. "Found your implant" I told her. I then shushed

her to listen to Purple and Red fight. "But He!" "Purple! Just shut up! We'll get Computer to sort this

out!" He yelled. "Well Jeez you didn't have to yell" Red smacked Purple now.

**Computer the Mediator**

Of course they come to me. "So Zim loves Tak" I said exaggerating the love. "Don't do that" Purple

hissed. "And wants to betroth her" I said exaggerating betroth to get on Pur's nerves. "Stop it!" He

shouted. "And you come to me why?" I asked. "Well you should know best" Zim said keeping Pur in

a cage. "But I'm just Master Red's Personality downloaded." I said confused. "LIES!" Zim and Red

yelled, although Red said it quieter than Zim. "Er... TRUTH?" I yelled back. Red and Zim glared at

me in similar glares. "Irk you two are related. It's like the same glare" I said. Red and Zim looked at

each other and immediately changed faces. "Why is Pur overreacting?" I asked. "Why does everyone

call me Pur?" He asked. "I don't know" They said. If I had eyes I would roll them. "Red Zim, stop it

you aren't fooling anybody, IT'S STILL THE SAME FACE!" Red looked disgraced and Zim looked

disgusted. "Well I would be honored to look like myself" Red said turning around. "What? That doesn't

even make sense!" I said. Honestly Master Red was dumbing down every day. "Yeah! After what you

did to Quinn I wouldn't say that!" Zim yelled. "Although I'm awesome. Feel honored you look like me

Zim" He said. "What?" We asked at the same time. "I'm not short with pink eyes Zim" Red told him.

"My eyes are RED" He hissed. "Their pink" Red and I both said. He glared. "And where did the third

person talking come from?" Purple asked. "Yeah! Not even Kaia talked in third person." Red told him.

"OH SHUT UP HE'S YOUR CLONE!" I yelled. "No! He got the ego from Kaia" Red said pinning

the blame. I replayed his stroking of the ego. "I'm a Tallest!" He yelled. "Honestly! You guys need

counseling!" I yelled. "Never!" They yelled. Red looked away stubbornly and Zim duplicated that

look. "Can we just Talk about Tak?" Purple asked. "I see no problem. You really were overreacting I

mean he nearly killed and nearly got killed for her." I replied. "Is everyone on Zim's side?" He asked.

"I know not of sides, but everyone is favoring me" Zim replied. Red rolled his eyes. "Of course Zim

just live in your fantasy." Red told him. Zim hissed at him. "Wow I'm scared" He said sarcastically. I

grinned. "Hey Master Red, you know I actually respect Zim" I told him. "Okay.." "Master do you want

to hear something funny about Master Red?" I asked. I started to play the med base tape.

"You know Pur he may be annoying as all Irk, but in the long run he isn't that bad" Red said to Purple.

Purple nodded. "Really? Wow last thing I'd expect to hear from you." He said. Red nodded. "I was

really concerned when he just kind of fell dead back there" He said. "I got the hint when you gasped,

and ran over there confused" Purple said. "Hey, we always joke about killing him, but when I saw that

I just kind of..."" He said trailing off. "Here let's bring him some donuts. He doesn't deserve it, but hey

his composure is probably dead by now."

Red gawked at me. "How did you record this if we were at a med base?" He asked. "I'm the Armada's

most powerful computer." I told him in a what do you mean? Type of way. Zim grinned, "I knew you

cared about me my Tallest!" He said happily. Red flicked me off. And ran away from Zim. "That was

enjoyable I've never seen Red run like that from anything. Unless he was on fire" Purple replied. Zim

ignored Purple and I went on merrily with my random inserts.

Then a blumbee hit me.

_I love Computer don't you? Perfect character right there. Zim's reaction to everything was probably_

_what he would do, it sounds like Zim. Purple was a little out of character, but it will never happen_

_again. Purple also just wanted Zim out of his antennae, he doesn't care for Zim it's just a massive_

_amount of pity..._

_Speaking of Massive, you know what comes in next chapter don't you? R&R_


	9. The Massive is introduced

_Okay chapter 9. Next Chapter I ruin Tak's life for the first time. Anyone else notice the shortness in the_

_time with Both Devastis incidents? I'm nearly done editing the third alternate. It will make you cry_

_with the deep fluff in it. Malorie smeet isn't there!_

**Introducing: The Massive. (Tallest Red!)**

I looked over my stuff. Tak and Zim had been gone about 48 years now. 20 years ago Miyuki was

presumed dead. Then Spork was eaten. Although I think more happened I can't recall what happened.

I remember this blob coming in and then eating Spork and knocking Me, Zim, and Pur unconscious.

"Well I'm glad being tallest aren't you Purple?" I asked. "Yes I am, you know what I'm really happy

about?" He asked. Irk if he mentions that tiny Vort ship one more time... "Today we are going to see

our Palace. The Massive" He said. "It's probably not that big Pur. Don't get your hopes up" I told him.

He glared. "Well it's in space." He told me. I smiled. "Far away from Zim" We both said laughing.

"Great." I told him. I heard the guards come back in to let the female guards leave. "Why did you

think you would hate being tallest?" Purple asked. "I don't know I didn't know female guards were at

night!" I told him. He shrugged. "Should we have some snacks for the trip?" I asked. "No. But it's

snacks!" Purple said. "Okay... Nachos or Curly fries or donuts?" I asked. He looked torn. "Why can't

we have all three?" He asked. "We'd need three different cooks" I told him. "We're the TALLEST!" He

said. "My Tallest, we should be getting to the Massive" One of the Brown eyed guards said. "Alright"

I groaned. Purple got up and we got in the small Spittle runner. "Why can't we have a larger ship?" I

asked. "I already told you about the Massive!" Purple yelled upset. "It's probably small the Vortians

can't build large things" I told him. "Of course so, what do you plan to do?" he asked. "I don't know

start intergalactic wars for the heck of it?" I asked. "Wait! Master Red you won't leave me!" Computer

cried. "Why shouldn't I?" I asked. "Because I'm like a part of you!" I stared confused. "I'm the most

powerful computer on Irk" it told me. "Fine download yourself to the Massive" I told it. I turned to the

guard. "Okay let's go." I told him. "May you want to stop by Devastis to see the scores of invaders?"

He asked. "Invaders?" I asked. "All Tallest started a military action!" He told me. "Er... Wait

Devastis?" I asked. "Of course." I looked. "I guess I have to. Just keep this guy as far away from me

as possible." I hissed. He looked at the picture. "Of course my Tallest" He said.

After about an hour of being in a ready to burst Spittle Runner, I saw a huge ship in front of me. It

had the two-eyed male Irken symbol. "W-W-What is THAT?" I asked. It was huge, Primrose and well

massive. "That's the Massive my Tallest" The guard said. I gawked. "I knew I would be right this time

Red!" Purple said. "Be quiet, how many Vortians did it take to build this?" I asked. "about 33" I

looked. "They were okay with like 22 Vortians dying?" I asked. "How did you-" "I did the math in my

head" I explained. "Well... Er... No. They weren't" He said. I groaned. Vort was Irk's only ally. Well

that and Kri, but it's too far away to contact. "So what happened?" I asked. "Red! It's obvious. We're in

war now." Purple told me. I stared off. "We're too small to fight Vort!" I said. "We have some of the

finest militia in the galaxy at our disposal" Purple told me. "Wait? What?" I asked. "While you

managed politics and talked finance, I managed the militia." Purple told me. "You ordered the build of

this Ship?" I asked. "Why of course! And even better just for you." He said rolling his eyes. "Here is

a normal Vort ship." he said motioning for the decoy. "Okay. Fire the laser" He said in to a transmitter.

I watched as the Massive's front glow and then a huge laser dissolve the ship. "That's... Wow" I said.

"Of course it is Red. Because I kind of figured building this would start a war" He said a little nervous.

I groaned. "Yes Purple of course!" I said sarcastically. "I'm not good at politics okay?" He said. I rolled

my eyes. "I can't imagine why." I said sighing. "Now on to Devastis?" He asked. "Er... they should

know what to do on the test" I told him. I wanted a closer look in on this ship. "Yes my Tallest." The

guard said.

"I love this ship already."

**Meanwhile on Earth since we Already settled the Irk year difference**

"Happy 10th Birthday son" Dad said over the screen. "Gaz why isn't dad ever here for my birthday?"

I asked. "I don't want to hear your ramblings on aliens either, but unlike him I have no say" Gaz told

me playing her Gameslave. "They are real I'll prove it to you!" I yelled. She glared. "Your voice

aggravates me" she told me. "And then I'll be known forever as Dib Membrane! Alien catcher!" I said.

"Or Dib Membrane Asylum Memorial" She told me. "But you have to be dead to have a memorial" I

told her. "I know." I backed up a little bit. "Son blow out your candles and make a wish" Dad told me.

I blew them out. "I want to find an alien!" I said immediately. "My poor insane son" Dad said shaking

his head. I stared and saw a bright pink energy pulse in the sky. "Look!" I said. I saw Zita walking past

me. "You're crazy. Oh and Happy Birthday" she said smashing me in the face with a book.

"Asylum's for insane Geeks"

**:) Now on Devastis. Zim!**

I walked around. Not really much happening, well except our invader tests next 30 days. Or a week.

I know I will pass it with flying colors or my name isn't Zim! "Hi Zim" Tak said walking towards me.

"Are you ready for the Invader Tests next week? I've been waiting my whole life for these tests!" She

told me. I smiled. "As with I and I will be the greatest Invader!" I shouted. An older male black-eyed

Irken with a female walked by. "Defect." They said and walked off. I glared. "You will pay" I

mumbled. "We're all a little bit defective Zim, don't mind him" Tak told me. I smiled.

"After I set foot on my doomed planet I will be known as Zim the greatest Invader Ever!" I shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes. "Of course you will. Don't forget me okay?" She asked. "Alright, so you don't

have any faith in me either" I told her. "Just think Tak. Somewhere out there is a poor unsuspecting

Planet. Ready for invasion" I told her. She smiled. "Zim you're taking this too lightly. Invading is hard

work and well..." She said looking for the words. "Well what?" I asked. "This test is the most extreme

in the universe! You might not make it!" She told me. I rolled my eyes. "Tak don't you see, I'm amazing

I can handle any meager test they can throw at me." I told her. I heard her lean against my door arch

thing. "Alright if you think you can handle it. I love you." She told me. I nodded and hugged her. It

was time for us to recharge Paks and you have to stay in your own chamber. "And to think after this

week we'll be betrothed" She said. I nodded. I had that burned in to my Pak.

"And nothing can ever change"

_Woot this chapter is done. So we see the Massive, How Zim and Dib are similar. "Crazy" "Defect"_

_It might not have been worth the wait, but I did my best for a massive introduction._

_Short I know, but don't you feel so sorry for Tak? Next Chapter two things happen. The most Famous_

_Scene I mention in the story with Tak, and The most Famous incident in the Show besides Impending_

_Doom._


	10. Zim breaks Tak's Heart

_So any one got any ideas for the song on this? What song did you listen to when someone broke up_

_with you? I listened to Official Breakup Song by Aly &AJ. But the song here is by the Frey_

_Song: Over my Head. Or Numb._

**Everybody Knows I'm in Over my Head/ I can't Feel you there (Zim)**

I looked around when my Pak was done recharging. About 5 days ago Tak reminded me about our

betrothal. Today I'm going to say good bye to everything on Devastis. Well Except Tak.

I saw the door open on my chamber. It was Tak. "Hi Tak." I said to her. She nodded and walked in.

"Hi Zim." She said smiling. "So can you wait tomorrow we'll be invaders!" I said. "or in a year if we

even qualified." She said rolling her eyes. I smiled. " Of course." I said. I know she never had faith in

me to be an invader. "You know Zim I can't wait for the week after that" She said getting too close to

me. "Of course you can't wait to be betrothed to me." I said. She smiled. "Of course I can't" She said.

ACTUALLY MEANING IT. "Tak I'm going to get some air" I said walking out. "Well okay. Be back!"

She called. I ran far out. "What was that all about?" I asked myself. I like people to praise me, but that

coming from HER, that was horrifying. I looked around. I wonder if Tallest Red will visit me and see

me do my test. Probably not. "It's probably nothing, I am Zim." I muttered to myself. "You're a Defect"

One of the other Irkens in my test group muttered as he walked by. I looked around. Then I sighed.

Probably just my mind trying to get me killed...Again. I smiled, Tak and me together. I wonder if

Computer still has my sketch book. "Hi Zim." Skoodge said as he saw me. I glared. Skoodge...

"What's up buddy?" He asked. "Ah, nothing" I said. "Ah, female trouble." Skoodge said as if he

actually ever had experience in that. "How did you know?" I asked. "It's your tone we've been friends

as long as I can remember" He said. "We have?" I asked. I never remember being friends with

Skoodge. "Yes! I'm your impressionable mind!" He said. "Of that's right!" I lied. Honestly I can't

remember what happened beyond the... Spork incident. "I knew you'd recognize me buddy!" He said.

"So what female are ya having trouble with?" He asked. "You have any knowledge?" I asked. "Of

course! See?" He said pulling out pictures of him with about 100 different females none of whom were

Irken. "I see, any Irken females?" I asked. "Er..." "Exactly." I said. "So who are you having problems

with?" Skoodge asked. "Tak, I'm betrothing her." I told him. "You're getting Made! Good job buddy!"I

stared. He talked so oddly. "Well she seems to be getting Clingy" I told him. "That's how I lost my 100

girlfriends" Skoodge said. "Okay..." I said. "Well if a female gets clingy leave her." Skoodge said.

"What? Skoodge, Tak is the only thing I love even nearly as much as myself!" I said. "Love is a strong

word my friend. You may like her, but not love, that takes hundreds of years" Skoodge said. "But we

only live for 700 years" I told him. "Exactly. Irkens don't love." Skoodge told me. I stared. "And they

all left you? I can't imagine why" I said sarcastically. Skoodge stared. "Well there's Tenn." He said. I

glared. "So she's the only Irken Female you've ever talked to?" I asked. He nodded. "Then why am I

asking your advice?" I asked. "I'm stupid." "I know." I replied. Then Tenn walked by. "Hi short-stop

hi Skoodge" She said. "Hi." Skoodge said. I glared at her, after what she did to Tak I'll never forgive

her. "Aren't you going to say anything to me short-stop?" She asked. "Not after what you did to Tak." I

hissed. "Fine listen" She said sitting down. "It wasn't anything personal it was for research"She told

me. "Research my foot you were trying to kill her." I hissed. "Short-stop..." Then She was knocked to

the ground by another female. Tak. "Stay away from Zim you Fly" She hissed. Tenn looked surprised

to see Tak. I did too. "Zim we need to talk." Tak hissed walking up to me. I turned and saw Skoodge

staring scared witless. "You must be Tak. Zim told me about you." Skoodge said. "Yes I'm Tak." She

hissed. "Have fun with your girlfriend" He said walking off. I ducked and avoided a slap. "Only

Girlfriend? Zim I'm going to be your spouse!" She hissed. "I know that! You've been telling me for the

past week" I told her. "apparently not enough! Who was that lady?" She asked. "Tenn she was the

nurse that helped me save your life" I told her. I didn't want her to kill Tenn. "So this has been going

on ever since that happened?" She asked. "Nothing was going on." I told her. "Of course nothing was

you were nearly holding her hand!" She hissed. "Tak nothing would have happened." I told her. "I've

waited 50 years for next week and I find you with this fly?" She demanded. "Tak, I would never do

that" I told her losing my patience. "Then just apologize and I'll understand!" She said. "Apologize for

what? Nothing happened!" I yelled. She looked away. "Listen Zim stop fighting just say you're sorry

and I'll forget this ever happened" Tak said. "No. Nothing happened!" I hissed. "Listen Tak! If you

can't trust me then..." I sighed. "Zim... no." She pleaded. "I can't believe I'm saying this." I muttered.

"Saying what?" She asked. "Tak. Betrothal is about trust and if you can't trust me..." I said sighing.

"If you're trying to say something just come out with it." She said tearing up. "I'm sorry Tak, it's over."

I told her. She stared at me for a second taking it all in. "They are right though you are defective! We

all know that!" She hissed and ran off. "Wow. That was freaky. So Zim..." Tenn started. "No. Whatever

you are going to say no." I hissed and walked off.

**Devastis Incident, Day before. (Tak)**

I ran back to my chamber crying. "Whoa Tak!" One of my friends said surprised. Her name was

Mermm. "Are you crying?" She asked. She had Black eyes. "My betrothed just left me!" I yelled.

"The Defect?" She asked. "Yes." I said quietly. "Why did he leave you?" She asked. "For Tenn! I found

them talking and nearly holding hands and..." I started to wail. "Miyuki! Tak! Dignity!" She yelled.

"He said I didn't trust him so we couldn't be together." I nodded. "He wasn't worth it Tak" She told me.

"I know, but we have known each other since we were smeets" I said. "You are Tak. You'll be better

than Zim could ever be." She told me. "You're right I'll be better than any Defect!" I said. "He can be

with Tenn, no matter how much prettier she may be than you, and how she doesn't have the implant..."

She started. I cried. "I'll never find someone better than Zim though!" I cried. "Aw... Yes you will!" I

smiled. "So have you and Zoro have spats?" I asked. "No. We have always been together and..." She

sighed as I teared up. "I'll see if I can find you someone better." She told me. "Maybe you can talk to

Skoodge get Zim jealous." She whispered. I smiled. "Of course. Oh Skoodge!" I called. He ran in.

"Yes eh... Tak?" He asked. "Skoodge, Zim left me. Can you help me a little?" I asked. He nodded.

"Wait Zim left you? Was it something you did?" He asked. "Because he was talking to me about how

Clingy you were getting and I didn't want to give him the" I shoved a snack in his mouth. "Worst plan

ever" I told Mermm.

I looked out at Eurona and thought about what it will be like to not have my life long friend by my

side. "Well at least Zim the Cheater is having fun with his fly."

**At Zim's Chamber**

I looked away in to the stars. Skoodge walked in on me. "Eh? Skoodge?" I asked. "Hi I talked to Tak

she shoved a snack in my face" He said. "I can see by your stained shirt" I told him. "Still thinking

of her?" He asked. "Of course! She was my life long friend! And now I can't ever see her again" I said

sadly. "You'll meet other females" Skoodge told me. "Tallest Purple told me once, I didn't like any of

them" I said. "Why don't you like Tenn I mean she's flawless!" Skoodge told me. "Yes there is one flaw

she isn't Tak!" I hissed. "Taks hurt! Tenn is a lucky number!" Skoodge told me. "You've never really

fallen in love before. It makes the world melt away and it doesn't matter if you're defective, Virken,

or heck even a different species!" I said. Skoodge listened. "And that feeling never stops" I told him.

"You need a snack." Skoodge said. "I know if I'm giving cruddy speeches then yes I need a snack" I

told him and walked off.

_Dun Dun Dun! So we see where this is headed. Poor Tak. Who do you feel more sorry for Tak, Zim, or_

_Skoodge. Oh and the origin of the Stain! But still poor Tak! I mean two bad things!_


	11. Devastis, Death, and Skoodge

_Yes Devastis. MY favorite part of torturing Tak. I kind of feel sorry for Skoodge in this chapter. It's_

_bad enough he doesn't really know any female Irkens, but wow he's sad. "Hi Tallest Red!" I mean You_

_will do one of two things: "Oh!!" In a said way, or Burst out laughing._

**The Devastis Incident: It Starts with Tak.**

Mermm continued to comfort me. "Hi Mermm hi Tak" Ednnette said walking up. "Hi" I said sadly.

"Male trouble?" She asked. "Er... How did you know?" I asked. "I've known you ever since we were

smeets and have been friends" She said. "We have?" I asked. "Remember? Your hench female?" I

nodded lying. Really I remember her as the fat female. "Well who is the male?" She asked. "Zim" I

told her. "Oh the Defect?" She said. "Relax what ever it was, probably was a spat." She told me. "You

know anything about males?" I asked. "Of course!"She said pulling out a doctored photo of her with

Males which none of were Irken. "Any Irkens?" I asked. "Er... No, but Tak Zim isn't worth it." She

said. "He left me. He said I didn't trust him enough!" I yelled. "No offense Tak, but you do kind of

jump to conclusions" She said. "And Like Zim doesn't?" I asked. "remember when that guy I met in

the city?" I asked "He thought the guy was going to kill me!" I said. "Er.. I remember Skoodge telling

me there was more. Zim found a knife." Ednnette told me. "Well... and so? I saw him holding Tenn's

hand!" I yelled. "Maybe it was an accident? Maybe Tenn is a fly and Zim has no interest in her?" She

suggested. "What's done is done" I told her. "Of course... It is." She told me. "You know, Tak we'll be

late for our tests." She told me leaving. "I'll talk to Zim for you." Ednnette said leaving. I nodded.

My test was in the morning I'll just recharge my Pak and see if I can learn to sleep. I can't keep

thinking of that FLY Zim.

I woke up with a painful addition. My Pak shocked me. I did manage to fall asleep, perhaps too well.

If my Pak had to revive me I was dying! What the Irk? What am I a blumbee? Do I have to move to

live? I got in to my uniform and went up. If I was correct then I wouldn't be late for my test. I felt a

jolt and hissed. Something happened. Then the lights went out. I tried to open the door. I then shot it

and felt despaired when it didn't work. "Help! Somebody! The door is stuck!" I yelled. No reply. I

stared off. No one would help me. I hissed. If I can't take that test then I'll kill whoever ruined my life.

**The Tallest Arrive. (Red)**

I looked at Devastis, and shuddered. If Zim got anywhere near me the guards would never let me live

it down. Then the power went out. "Wait Wait!" I said. "We should land on the other side I don't trust

this power-outage" I said and huffed, "Zim you will have to have some Irk of an explanation" I

muttered. They didn't hear me. Whatever tests will most likely be canceled.

They didn't listen and we landed in the dark parts of Devastis. "Wow, no lasers" I said. Just fog and

smoke. "Whoo1 Smoke machines!" Purple yelled. "Er.. No Purple something isn't right." I said. I

pointed to where the testing was. "Oh, there is something wrong here." Purple told me. I nodded. This

place was creepy. "Hi my Tallest!" Skoodge said. The guards pressed a button on his Pak and launched

him off somewhere. "Greetings my Tallest" A female Irken said. A virtual twin of Skoodge. They

repeated what they did to Skoodge except they added lasers. "Hey what the? IRRRRRKKKK..." She

yelled trailing off. "Well that was nice" I said. "Why aren't there smoke machines?" Purple asked

feeling betrayed. "Because smoke machines suck" Computer said from the Runner. "Nicely said

Computer" I said. "Confetti rocks" It replied. "Uh no lasers are better" I said. "This place brings back

nice memories" Purple said staring off. "Can we go now I feel old!" Purple whined. "But, this is the

second time we've been here Pur..." I said. "I have a life too!" He replied. Not wanting to ask I ignored

that nice piece of information. I touched one of the buildings walls it collapsed. I looked inside I saw

bodies of suffocated Irkens. "Good Irk..." I said. "Wow the power must have been out for hours..."

Purple told me. "No, Pur... It's the hormones that are put in the Pak... They killed these Irkens" I said

walking in. "How do you know that?" He asked. "They run out of oxygen and then..." I said picking up

a Pak and opening it up. " Hey where are the Pak legs and lasers?" Purple asked. "Those are actually in

the body." I said to him. "This container is broken see? It got electrocuted too much trying to revive

the Irken this hormone..." I said reading it. "The one that suppresses emotion broke and killed them" I

told him. "Wow... Wait! Do all paks have these?" Purple whispered. "Er... Maybe I think so." I replied.

"That means no more Zim!" Purple said hopefully. "Er.. Let's just hope he didn't _Cause_ all of this" I

told him. Irk he would also yell out to being my son and then the guard would question the picture...

"My Tallest! I'm back... Sorry for keeping you waiting" Skoodge said panting. "Hey uh... Skoodge is

it?" I asked. He saluted. "Get over here" I motioned for an escape pod. He got in and I shot him back

in to space. Purple had a telescope. "Wow... Look at him go and go" He commented. "Like an

annoying star" I said. We turned our attention back to the sad scene. "Let's search for survivors" I told

Purple. He nodded and followed me throughout the Devastis tragedy.

**The Chamber with the last survivors**

I woke up quickly my Pak shocked me. "Hello?" I called. "Tak?" Mermm said. "I'm so glad you're

alive" She said running towards me. "We had to go to the other side of Devastis to take the test." She

told me. "I was abandoned here." I said. "Also the Control Brains said no make up tests" She told me.

"Who was there?" I asked "Zim...Tenn...Skoodge...Ednnette...Me...Zoro..." She said. "All the

others were dead" She said upset. "What?" I asked. "We are the only ones alive." She said sadly.

"Zim survived?" I asked. "Yes..." She said coughing. "What is that?" She said getting dizzy. "It smells

like... Wait..." She said sitting down. "Are you okay?" I asked. I coughed. I didn't feel well either.

"We should sleep. It's nice and takes away pain." Mermm said looking off. I grabbed my Implant.

It was still there so why was I feeling so ill? "It feels nice too. I can't breathe too well" Mermm said.

She collapsed. "Mermm? We shouldn't go to sleep I think our Paks are malfunctioning" I told her. I

tried to shake her awake. She didn't move. I heard walking from the street. "Anyone?" I called. "Help!"

I said hitting the wall. I saw the wall be cut open with lasers. "Irk!" A familiar voice said coughing.

"Get your helmets on!" I heard Tallest Red yell. The smoke cleared. "Tak?" Purple said confused. Red

elbowed him. "That is Tak right?" He asked me. I nodded. "You salute your Tallest!" The guard yelled.

"No stand down she's ill" Red told him. "How?" He asked. "Look... There's a hormone leak in here

that might be what we smelled, I think she's seriously ill" Red said. I fell. "Hey! We need a Medical

droid in here!" Purple yelled. I looked up. Then the worst face ever looked in. "Tenn." I hissed. "So

you two met" Red asked. "Yes the fly I'll never..." I said before It got too hard to breathe. "Hormone

leak? That's easy to fix" She told me and opened up my Pak. "Wow a lot of weapons in here" She said.

"Touch any them of die you." I said gasping. "Relax Tak it's just what happens when the Pak is open"

She told me. "It should pass in a moment" I sighed. "Zim is alive?" I asked. "Oh short-stop? Yeah, he's

alive and... I think helping me find survivors." I sighed. At least someone was alive. "Mermm worse

than me." I told her. "Mermm?" I asked. Another droid came out with a drone. "Mermm?" I asked.

They shook her and opened her Pak. "No life line..." They said. "This one's dead as a door nail" It

said. "Mermm was alive a minute ago." I said. "Her hormone that suppresses sleep broke, that is pure

0.8 mg of caffeine that will kill anything" The drone explained. "Well what broke in me?" I asked.

"Well... A lot of stuff so much it probably woke you up and saved your life" Tenn told me. "And?"

"All your hormones except your hormone that stops..." She said looking at the vial in my Pak. "What

is this? I have never seen it before" She asked. "Er... That's obviously the one that suppresses

forgiveness" Purple said quickly. "I haven't heard of that one.." Purple elbowed Red. "It's in your basic

medical lessons." Red lied. I knew that was a special vial I had that connected to my implant and kept

me alive. "Oh... Right I have a lot to learn then" She said nervously. "So did anything break in Zim's

Pak?" I asked. "Absolutely nothing if I didn't know better I would say he never was aware of the

explosion." Tenn said. Red started coughing. "Are you okay my Tallest?" A guard asked. He nodded.

"Just this room airing out a little I don't think I remembered to put on my helmet" He lied. "Well

actually there were some missing vials, but they weren't there to begin with." Tenn said re thinking.

"Like?" I asked. "The one that suppresses emotion... The one that keeps you in right thinking" She

said thinking. I nodded. Only Zim would miss so many vials in his Pak. "Wait... What about Ednnette?"

I asked. "She's alive" Both the Tallest said. "Your memory Vial is broken..." She said. I groaned.

Here's what I can remember...

The Tallest are Red and Purple...

Zim is a Defect

My father is...

I paused... Who is my father? What about this Zim? Who is he? "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble

my Tallest." I said. "It's no problem it is our jobs to watch over the Irk." Purple told me. "Not me. It's

not your problem." Purple stared confused. "You know what's funny? It feels like I've known you

forever... But I haven't it's like Deja Vu!" I said. Purple gasped quickly and Red accidentally knocked

him down. "Sorry Pur..." He hissed. "I've heard you mention this Zim guy who is he?" I asked. Red

now almost gasped. "Er... You don't remember him?" He asked. "No. Did I ever know him?" I asked.

"Of course not..." Purple said. Red stared at him oddly. "Zim is a defect, I think he caused this outage

and made you miss the test" Purple said stuck up while elbowing Red. "Why yes of course we were on

a hunt for him a second ago when we heard you screaming" He told me. "There we go a new memory."

Tenn told me. "So this Zim? Ruined my Life?" I asked. I can vaguely remember having been wanting

to be an Invader as long as I was alive. "Yes. He did" Tallest Purple said nodding. "Horrible little bug"

Red said not so sure after.

"I will make this Zim pay..." I hissed.

**Somewhere On Devastis Skoodge lands LANDS I TELL YOU!**

I got out of the pod and fell on to another Irken. "eh? Who are you?" I asked. "Ednnette and you?"

She asked. "Skoodge." I said.

"Nice shirt"

_It's Skoodge okay? And now we see why Tak can't remember this stuff in Tak the Hideous New Girl, and why she is out to get Zim... AND YOU TOO CANADA! Sorry forced habit. Zim didn't have a POV_

_in this! Odd. Next Topic! Impending Doom, Foodcourtia, Dirt, and the escapes._

_So now who do you feel more sorry for? Any character you want and what did you do when you read_

_about the things that happened to Skoodge? (I laughed while writing them myself)_


	12. Dirt and Impending Doom I

_Okay here's the next Chapter! We have short clips from Impending Doom I and I don't think Zim got_

_to do more than one thing on that planet. And clips of Dirt DIRT! And then Foodcourtia and why Zim_

_couldn't remember Tak._

**The Great Assigning! 1 (Zim)**

About a year ago Tak went missing. Now I'm one of the few... Survivors that made it to the Great

assigning. The only ones that made it were... Me... Skoodge I think... and Ednnette. I was sad to

hear about Mermm and I came up with a conclusion to why Tak disappeared. She died as well.

"Okay Invaders you know what you are going to do right?" Purple said floating out. "After that

incident I'm surprised any of you survived. Except Skoodge and Ednnette" He added as an

afterthought. "Hey but that's the other two-" I started. "Yes! I know. I'm not as stupid as you think I

am" Purple yelled, while I stood there confused. "We didn't anticipate on you surviving Zim you are

missing like 10 vials out of 14!" He said. I cocked my head in confusion. "Gah." Purple said upset.

"My Tallest? What happened to Tak and Tenn?" I asked. "Er... How should I know?" He demanded.

" Oh... Okay, I just know Tenn survived I didn't know Tak died" I said. He flinched as if that was some

thing he knew was incorrect. "Elites!" Purple said. "and Zim" I glared, but quickly changed my stare

when I realized I was glaring at a Tallest. "We will be trying a new system this year. You remember the

control brains from Devastis?" Purple asked. "Yes sir!" we all said. "Sir I like that" Purple mumbled.

"Well we're going to try to implement them in to our everyday lives. If you would stand right here the

Control Brains will give you further information" Purple told us. I walked over. "Eh Zim..." Purple

hissed. "Yes my Tallest?" I asked. "Er... Red and I have a different mission for you. One that doesn't

involve you screwing up the control Brains" Purple said as sincerely as he could. I saluted. "You will

be in the ceremony like everyone else, but just not invading yet." Purple told me. "Yes Sir?" I asked.

"Do you want me to help you out with the ceremony?" I asked. "No! We have everything set up right

where it needs to be." Purple shot out quickly. "We need you to guard something for us." He told me.

"Really? You trust me enough to be the Tallests guard?" I asked excited. "Er... Well you step in a

room and everyone dies. You won't be guarding us just an item" He told me. "That reminds me of this

guy from somewhere..." I said. "Yes, we put him in prison around the third nebulae." I nodded. I can't

remember who it was though... "Nearly killed us." Purple mumbled. "I know... So my Tallest What

will I be guarding?" I asked bowing. "You'll see..." He said and floated off.

_Irk; 5 hours later; Armory_

"Guard this circle. Don't step out of it." Red told me backing off. "You mean I can't guard stuff like

that mech #4 over there?" I asked. "Zim this is very important... Er... We plan to catch... Who's

someone evil?" Purple asked Red. "Vadar?" Red asked. "No, he'll die someday. Betrayed by his son"

Purple said. "Frodo?" He asked. They took out a list. " Redan?" "We already caught him, and besides

that's the equivalent of two Zims" I stared. "Santa Claus?" Purple asked. "Who?" Red asked confused.

"Guy that gives presents!" Purple said whimsically. "No..." Red said shaking his head slowly.

" I guess we have to settle for Frodo." Purple said sighing. "Hey Zim hold this for us." He said tossing

me a ring. "Where did you get that?" Red asked. "some guy who's related to Frodo, I stole it from him

by Mount Doom" I stared confused. "Okay you locate Frodo put him in a cage, and send him here."

Red ordered a guard. Then they ran off.

_8 seconds later_

"Wow this ring is heavy" I said. "Shiny too." I said looking around. "Agh! The Empire is

squandering my talents having me guard this ring!" I yelled. I looked at it. "IT must be important if it

is so heavy" I said. Then a guy in a cage appeared next to me. "Hey! We need to destroy that ring!"

He yelled. I stared confused. "It's just a piece of gold...Er... Wow how old are you? You're the same

height as me!" I said. "118 now give me my uncles ring! We need to destroy it before Sauron gets

here!" He yelled. "Er... No this is a Tallests ring! And someone as short as yourself should have

nothing to do with it!" I hissed. "But you just said I'm the same height as you." He said confused.

"LIES!" I yelled. "Okay... But we need to destroy it at Mount Doom!" He yelled. "Mount Doom?" I

asked. "Wait a minute..." The guy said looking around. "Is this the future?" He asked. "Er... No." I

said creeped out. This guy had like 10 million antennae on his head. " What's that?" He asked pointing

to a voot cruiser. "Is there a gas leak over here?" I asked. "You really need an asylum" I told him.

"Who are you anyway? You aren't Irken!" I yelled. "I'm Frodo I'm a hobbit." He told me annoyed.

"Well FRODO, this is My Tallests ring and that's that." I said tuning him out as guys in hoods came

and took him away. "I've never heard of Hobbitia though" I said to myself realizing I just let a good

informer get away.

_An Hour later._

Well I lost the ring... That thing was too heavy and nearly broke my arm. I finally got bored now.

"Well I think Frodo was who they were looking for." I sighed. I looked to my side. The Mech #4. I

grinned. "My Empire Needs me!" I yelled and jumped in to the cockpit

**On Dirt.**

I glared as I put trash into stacks on Planet Dirt. "Why am I the only janitor here?" I asked. I decided

to mess around with some of the trash. "Hello what is this?" I asked. I picked up what appeared to be

a robot. "Rejected for behavior..." I read a note on it. "SIR unit 12 "Mimi" It said. "What's a SIR unit?"

I asked myself. I scanned my Pak for information I might have gotten from the Control Brains.

SIR unit: A discontinued project for henchmen for invaders and Elites. The current Tallest: Red and

Purple have been debating on whether to re-start the production of these super intelligent robots.

SIR unit is: Standard Information Retrieval Unit.

I blinked that was this little guy's whole life story. Er... Female. Her pet name was Mimi. I found the

rest of her body and noticed that she appeared to have a headpiece. I cleaned off the dust on her and

got to working on the broken chips she had in her head. Her eyes turned from Black to Blue. She

blinked and saw me. Her eyes turned Red immediately. "SIR unit # 12 Mimi reporting for duty" She

said saluting. I stared. Her eyes turned blue and she looked around confused. "This isn't Devastis..."

She said confused. "Yes this isn't according to this note you were rejected." I said. The grabbed the

note and scanned it over. "It...It does! Why was I rejected? I'm not a bad female" She said. "But you're

genderless" I tried to start. "Why am I on Planet Dirt? Why are you on Planet Dirt Madam?" She

asked. "The control brains wouldn't let me take the test to become an Invader" I said sadly. "We have

something in common then" Mimi told me looking away. "We were both thrown away before we had

a real chance" Mimi said looking at me. "So are you going to escape?" She asked. "Someday I need

a real ship though." I told her. And with all this trash it wouldn't be easy. "Will you be needing a

henchman Madam?" Mimi asked looking at me hopefully. "Of course you can be my henchman

Mimi!" I said. I felt quite sorry for this little robot. "If you need help cleaning this Planet, I'll be happy

to serve" She said. I nodded as she saluted with her eyes turning Red. I grinned at how fast she cleaned

it up. "You aren't half bad..." I said. "I'm just indebted to you for reviving me Madam" She told me.

"I have a question though this note says behavior, what did you do the last day you remember?" I

asked.

"Oh right that day..."

**After Impending Doom, Zim and the Control Brains...**

I looked around. Tallest Red my "father" had his head in his hand and Purple had a glare on his face.

"He's alive! How the Irk can he survive?" Purple asked. "I don't know, but He screwed up guarding a

circle!" Red said upset. "And he got Frodo killed too!" Purple said. "Well he DID save us the trouble"

Red said laughing at Frodo and his death. "I got the nice hobbit guy killed?" I asked. I was sucking up.

I was in shackles I'm on trial. Wait Trial? "Er... My Tallest what is this? I know what's going to happen

but this isn't like it usually is" I said. "It makes sounds." A voice behind me said. "It is unfamiliar with

Irk's new justice system." Another voice said. "It is doomed" They said in unison. "Zim... You

remember Quinn right?" Red asked. "How couldn't I? You killed her." I hissed. "MIYUKI and

SPORK..." He started before regaining his composure. "Well she came up with this 'Trial'" He told me

grinning. "You are standing in front of the Control Brains." Purple told me. "Well tough luck you're on

Trial" Purple said insincerely. I stared scared for my life against the giant machine. "I guess 50 years

doesn't change anything." I hissed at Red. "Why you little!" He started. "Let him say what he wants

every word seals his own fate." Purple said restraining Red. I glared. "So my own Tallest set me up." I

hissed. The control Brains took this in. "It knows the Tallest?" The right one said. "I believe so, this is

perplexing." The left one said. "Yes I know the Tallest I used to live with them for 20 years." I said.

"I know all their secrets. Well all of Tallest Red's anyway." I said. "Purple... He's going to turn this

on me." Red hissed. "How can he do that?" Purple asked. "He blackmailed Miyuki and Spork." Red

hissed. The Control Brains took in the two conversations. "It seems to know something bad about our

Tallest" The Right brain said. "But It blackmailed Miyuki and Spork." The left one argued. "It killed

hundreds of thousands of Irkens" The Left brain said. "I remember it mentioning a Quinn earlier

perhaps there is more to this story than even we know." The Right brain stood up for me. "It's

Defective." The Left Brain said. "So be it." The right one said. "Finally! No more Zim!" Red and

Purple said excited in the background. "See?! They set me up! They have known me their whole lives

they should have known not to put me near that mech!" I said. "It seems to speak the truth" the Right

Brain said. "It's Defective! It just wants to find something to save it's skin" The Left Brain argued.

"We've made our ruling." They said in unison. I started shaking. "Subject Zim is Defective and must

be erased from Irk" They both said. A long claw came out and took my Pak off. "My Pak!" I yelled.

Red and Purple started laughing. "Please! Let me live I'll do anything!" I started begging. I glared and

decided I need to remember things. I am Zim, I am not related to Tallest Red, Tak... I stopped. Tak?

I forgot who she was.. "The Pain this Pak is more screwed up than we thought" The Right Brain said.

"Please! I'll fix what I did! I put the fires out! I'll... I'll... I'll even work on Foodcourtia" I said. The

Brains dropped my Pak as Red and Purple gawked. Foodcourtia was a fate far worse than death.

"It is desperate it wishes to work on Foodcourtia" The Right brain said. "Considering how Defective

it is that DOES seem like a suitable punishment" The Left brain said. "Hey, you already reached your

ruling!" Red yelled. "Appeal has been accepted your Occupation is now Food Service Drone" They

told me. " Irk! How does he always manage to cheat death?" Red asked. "Maybe he inherited your

charisma skill?" Purple asked so low that the Brains couldn't hear it. "Er... He's more like Kaia in that

thinking." Red replied in the same tone. "He's your clone, he's more like you except for the pink eyes"

Purple replied. I grabbed my Pak and put It on. "Subject Zim is now a food service drone." They said.

I blinked. Where am I? I...Am... Zim? Yes that's my name. Zim. According to the Irkens behind me, I

cheat death a lot. I'm awesome! Wait they are Tallest... Red and Purple. I remember that. But where am

I?

"Fine Zim you are exiled to Foodcourtia blah blah now go." Red said.

"Yes my Tallest."

_Here is why he can't remember Tak, and how they remember their pasts later in the story I'll explain_

_as well. So NOW do you feel more sorry for? This is the last time I'll ask this, Their situations get worse every chapter, for the next 6 chapters they are on Dirt and Foodcourtia. So during that I'll bring_

_attention to Earth Characters like Dib and Gaz_


	13. 13 the Unlucky number and Now MY PaRr

_Yay the next Chapter! Woot! Let's ignore Zim and Tak for now... They are how you say... Busy cleaning_

_up. You heard Mermm died didn't you? I bet you guys thought that was Blackheart's mother!_

_Hey pop quiz! How long is four human years in Irken?_

_A) 4_

_B) 70_

_C) 150._

_This was in the second story! I enjoyed it because it had Dib and Zim fighting!_

**On Kri, because I was bored. (Maya)**

I walked around looking at the flowers. I was curious at them. "Maya!" My Mother yelled. I ran back

to her quickly. "What were you doing?" She asked picking me up. I was barely half her size and still

a Smeet thing our brothers call us. "Mom why can't we ever contact our brethren on Irk?" I asked. Her

blue eyes gleamed like mine to answer. "They view us as their sestre and because their population is

87 male and ours is 88 female they claim we screw them up" She told me. I cocked my head.

"They are cussing idiots" I told her. "Oh the damn irony" I said. "No Maya we don't cuss it leads to

weakness and death" She told me. I nodded. She looked at my horns. "They are growing in quite

nicely." She told me. I laughed and snuggled in her lap.

**On Foodcourtia**

I glared as I sat on the lumpy chair for my 1 minute break. I hate working here! Worse my Empire

might have fallen in to chaos without me! I looked at myself in a shard of glass. I had lost far too much

weight to be healthy. I was starving and... Burning. My antennae dripped in wet grease from that suit.

I looked at this TV. They had some weird foodcourtia show on. About food. "Big surprise" I said

sinking down. "My favorite show." I mumbled sarcastically. I heard stomping. "Breaks over Zim back

to work!" I mocked in a good voice. "Breaks over Zim back to Work!" Sizz-Lor yelled as I got up and

walked out. "So what am I doing today?" I asked not paying very much attention. "Clean stall number

3" He told me tossing me a plunger. I gagged, I hated that stall, like I hated that blob guy.

After tedious fights with a zombie to get my plunger back Schloogorrs finally closed. After cleaning

up I had my longest break. 2 hours to recharge my Pak. I couldn't take this and lied down. I knew I

might die if I fell asleep, but He didn't have a recharge chamber so I either sleep or watch that

foodcourtia supermodel show. In all honesty that was more amusing, but... It made me feel bad, I don't

know why though. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**On Dirt**

I sighed as I finished stacking trash. "Wow Mimi you're a good worker" I said trying to dislodge a

piece of dirt from my glove. "Thanks master, you're not half bad yourself." Mimi said. "Master?" I

asked. She saluted. "I grinned, I liked this. "Hey what's this?" She asked at my accidental sculpture.

"I'm not sure, my sub conscience is trying to tell me something, but what I don't know" I said. Mimi

stared. "This looks like Defect Zim." She said. The name burnt me. "The male who ruined my life" I

hissed tossing my broom to the ground and it catching fire after. "He ended a lot of Irkens lives" Mimi

told me. "How do you know?" I asked. "I have links to the Control Brains. Zim is now exiled to

foodcourtia to serve out his crime" Mimi informed me. "I hate that name! But it seems familiar, like I

knew him." I said perplexed. "You might have, he was in Devastis with you" Mimi told me. I nodded.

I looked around exhausted. "Are you okay master?" Mimi asked catching me. "Sleep..." I said. "They

don't have recharge chambers here do they?" Mimi asked looking around. "I'll wake you up in an hour

master the Pak can do it's own recharges for about an hour." Mimi told me and dragged me by a pile

of trash which seemed to be discarded quilts.

"Sleep tight Master"

**Purple meets Reza.**

Our Spittle broke down. I waited upside down where our old base was while Red contacted the

Massive. I heard a knock. "Pur might you get that?" Red asked looking up. "Sure..." I said. I opened it

to find a half dead Vortian fall in. "Er... Red why is there a Vortian here?" I asked. He turned around

confused and got up. "I don't know, and that's a female." I stared at her face. She had Long horns that

threatened to cover her back. Her fair skin reminded me of someone... Myra. "Purple? You still alive?"

Red asked snapping in my face. "Yeah I'm still alive. We shouldn't turn her in" I said. "Turn her in to

whom? We are the Tallest! The highest level of Authority!" Red yelled.

About an hour later she woke up blinking. "who are you?" She asked in a light voice. I smiled. Red

raised his eyes at me. "Purple I know that face... It was bad enough with Myra don't go for a pure

Vortian" Red hissed. I glared at him. " We are Tallest Purple and Red" I introduced. "Ahem.. you

address A tallest by height" Red told me. "Er... Red and Purple." I said. She smiled. "I'm Reza." She

introduced. "What brings you here?" I asked. She had tiny Indigo eyes. "I don't remember... I'm here

to reclaim my smeet from 50 years ago." I stared. Red gasped and immediately put two and two

together. "How would you know if she was here?" I asked. "She isn't this is just her last living address

I heard of." I blinked twice. Red snickered. " Er... She went to Devastis last I heard" I half lied.

"Oh... so do you know her?" Reza asked. I had two mini me's on my shoulders. "Tell her that's YOUR

daughter as well" The right one said. "Er... Do I really exist?" The left one said before disappearing,

leaving a very confused me. "Yes... I knew her" I said. "Really? Oh can you tell me what she looks

like?" She asked. "Er... Red look a new snack machine!" I yelled pointing off. He quickly looked to

see the machine that was not there. I gave her a whole thing of pictures of Tak. "Wow you two must

have been real close" She said looking at all the pictures. "Of course we were... You know she's Virken

right?" I asked. She nodded. "Well I am her father" I said. Reza stared confused. "I thought you Irkens

abandoned your smeets in factories." I turned to Red. "Do we?" I asked. He shrugged. "I found her

wandering the streets and took her in." I explained. Reza cocked her head. "She didn't have a Pak and

that's how we found out" I explained. Reza nodded. "So where is she now?" I shrugged. "I'm not quite

sure." I told her. She stood up and started to walk out. "So all you Irkens are the same, don't care about

your offspring" She said looking away. "No! We aren't! I'm not! I mean-" I started. She stopped me.

"Of course you aren't" She cut open a time space thing. "Give me a week to show you we aren't evil

careless... Smeet abandoner's" I said. She smiled. "You aren't?" She asked. "Fine tomorrow show me

your smeeteries." I turned to Red. "Er... The underground buildings?" Red asked. "Heck even WE

aren't allowed to go there without a good reason!" Red said surprised. I gave Red a pleading look.

"Purple" He started. "Please Red! It's just for one week!" I begged. "You aren't going to make this

easy on me to get out of are you?" He asked. I nodded. "Have at you" He said dully. "Well... Reza we

can't visit the smeeteries" I explained. "Why not?" She asked in her fair voice. "Even us the Tallest are

not allowed there unless there is an actual problem." I told her. She nodded. "So you guys have no idea

how bad your situation is." She told me. "How would you know anything about Irk?" Red asked.

"Vortians can use their powers to see the future" Red raised an eye and then stopped caring. "Really?"

I asked. She nodded. "So what can you Irkens do? Show me!" She said. I thought, we _DID_ have

powers like Vortians, but when we realized we were skilled in science the Paks kind of got rid of it.

"I turn Red in to a female" I said. Red popped up on to something on the ceiling. "No... Purple you

will not turn me in to your walking bio-experiment!" Red yelled. "Sorry, Rhonda" I said as if this

were payback for all those years he made fun of me. He blushed a deep green in anger. "No! If any one

sees me my reputation will be ruined!" He yelled. "Computer!" I yelled. "Turn Red in to a female" I

said. "Oh, Joy as if seeing Zuzanne wasn't disturbing enough." The computer said sarcastically. A laser

like thing came out. "At least it's a laser..." Red said nervously. "So you are actually going to change

your co-leaders anatomy? Interesting" Reza said. Red then jumped on to Reza made her cut a hole

in time and then fled for dear life. "Yeah... He doesn't like those kind of things. He's convinced they'll

turn him in to a blumbee." I told her. She laughed a nice little giggle. "So do you guys still have SIR

units?" She asked. I stared. "They were discontinued on Red's order I think they were a good idea, but

Red hated the idea of robot henchmen" I told her. "Wow Vort needs to update it's books" She said. I

stared confused. "Books? What are Books?" I asked. "You don't read?" She asked. I shook my head.

"See that's why Vort and Irk don't get along, you are too dependent on technology" Reza told me

disappointed. "Well at least we have technology!" I said shocked. "Er... You're forgetting who built the

Massive? Who slaved long hours watching my colleagues die! You killed off my friends..." She hissed.

"Ooh, the second Bi-Polar in this base" The computer said sounding briefly interested. "So you don't

go telling me who does and doesn't have technology!" She hissed. I nodded as she went back to her

normal pretty, not possessed self. "Wait you built the Massive?" I asked. "Yes I did." She hissed

glaring. I decided if Red wanted to come back before this Female mauled me I'd be fine with that.

Red came in a half degree later. Reza was making herself quite comfortable. "You aren't going to

turn me in to your bio project are you?" He asked. "No Red I won't" I said. He was so scared of Irkens

sometimes I think he'll look in a mirror and scream. Or maybe he was traumatized by Miyuki and

Sporks death. I really don't care which.

"So she's really staying for the entire week..."

_Awww... Purple has a crush, and I think next Chapter I REALLY get to torture Red, and Computer._

_Zim has a day at Schloogorrs (Or gorrghs) And Mimi's history revealed!_


	14. Reza, Zim, Red, and Purple Of DOOM!

_I'm back! And because I want Labor Day off... (And to catch up with the 14th review For the thirteenth_

_chapter) Here is the next chapter! And for those of you who read about Frodo and Redan (Revan I_

_can't remember) I love Star Wars and Lord of The Rings I just picked two characters that I thought _

_might add humor to the Irken Empire._

_Now to torture Red._

**A Week in the Horrible World of PaRr (Red's POV, Purple and Reza Romance)**

I ran in. "Computer!" I yelled. "what?" It asked. "Did anyone see that? Or did I just become the

laughingstock of the Empire?" I asked. "What did you do?" It asked dully. "Do I talk like that?" I

asked. "Any way, Er..." I started. If no one saw I could pin the blame. "What?" The computer asked

upset. "Listen! My Tallest! I'm the Base's and the Massive's computer! If you can't say anything I have

much more important issues!" The Computer yelled irritated. I got my composure together. "Irk,

That want for a reputation of yours is going to get both of us killed" The Computer replied upset.

"Want?" I asked. "Oh Come on! The only real difference between you and Zim is you are afraid of

your own reflection! YOU HAVE NO REPUTATION MASTER RED" The computer yelled. "It's just

an endless wish that you know you'll never get! Like Zim and being ruler of the universe!" The

Computer finished. I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't think of anything. "How do you do

this?" I asked. "I had to play therapist to Zim. Be creative" The computer replied having getting it's

'Composure' together. I nodded losing interest. "Hey, er... So did anyone see what happened?" I asked.

I heard the Computer groan. "You're doing it again Master Tallest Red." It groaned. I shrugged having

forgotten why we were yelling and decided to mess around with my puppet.

Purple and Reza walked in laughing. "Hello Purple." I said turning. I saw Purple and Reza look away

quickly. "Purple you do realize what tomorrow is right?" I asked. He stared. "What? Purple how can

you forget?" I asked. "I really have no clue." I glared at the Vortian. "Probing Day! Come on Purple!

You forget the best day of the year?" I asked. "Sorry Red I was having so much fun that I guess..." He

started. "Whoa whoa. Fun? Purple! You're a Tallest! Fun, Love, anything besides happiness and anger

is a defective emotion!" I said. "I must agree Fake Master, anything besides the basic three can get you

discharged." Computer added. "Fake Master?" He asked. "2nd Tallest" Computer explained. "Well...

Maybe I just want to live a little!" He hissed. "Your Pak is mostly fine except I think the hormones are

damaged" I said. "That's surviving Red! Living! Have a Life!" Purple hissed. "That Vortian is leaving!

She is poisoning your mind with her... Books, and... Emotion!" I yelled. We glared at each other.

"Maybe you're jealous" Purple told me. The Vortian sat by looking proud of her work of us fighting.

"Jealous of What?" I asked. I had nothing to be jealous of! "You may have your height, but I will still

be more than you could ever be!" Purple hissed. I gawked.

I can't remember exactly what happened next but now a bloody Purple and me were fighting.

Ah yes I remember, I punched him square in the Jaw. "Defective, idiot!" I yelled. "Egotistical

Megalomaniac!" Purple replied as we pulled on each others antennae. I knocked him off of me spitting

out a few teeth. He glared as he did the same. "Give it up Purple I'm taller than you! And I'm smarter!"

I yelled. He glared at me in a response. I saw him pull lasers out of his Pak. I gawked, Tallests weren't

supposed to have lasers. He looked away for a minute and then pulled them back. He wiped the blood

off his face which was now a greenish-purple from the bleeding. He lunged at me and held me down

quickly. I saw him pull something out of his Pak and kept me on the floor, bleeding. "You aren't going

to kill me?" I asked. Purple got a cloth and wiped the blood off his face. "What would be the meaning

of it? You'd still be a vengeful jerk and I'd be a spiteful murderer" He replied. I saw him appear to

bandage his antennae. He tossed me a mirror barely missing my head. I stared at my scarred face,

whatever had happened exactly must have included him beating the crud out of me. One of my

antennae were broken off hanging on by a thread, I had a bad bleeding cut on my right eye, and...

I nodded. He didn't want to show me what had happened to me during the fight. "Well, this will be a

nice story for probing day." I joked. Purple smiled at me. "Yea, they will be wondering why their

Tallest have a black eye and are missing a couple teeth." Purple replied joking. "Well that was nice"

Reza said recovering from the shock of seeing us fight. Purple grabbed his wrist. "Well that's a shame,

I appear to have a broken hand" He said looking it over. I looked away lowering my now one antennae.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. I can't imagine the faces on the guards and invaders

when their leaders walk in more beaten up than, well trash. "You guys nearly killed each other and

now less than half a degree later you're laughing about it?" She asked. We nodded. Computer broke me

out of my glued to the ground state. "Master Red would you like me to work on your antennae?" It

asked. "Yeah, a joke goes too far when your leader loses an antennae." I said as the Computer started

to work on my broken antennae. I cringed for a second. "Hey, Red..." Purple said a little scared. "You

aren't going to put me on Trial for going all... Homicidal on you." He asked. "As long as you don't

put me on Trial for going all Zim on you." I told him. "I pushed the bar though when I talked about

your height." Purple told me. "Hey, I overreacted. And punched you in the jaw making you lose a few

teeth." I said. Purple caught that I moved slightly away from him. "Why are you afraid of me?" He

asked. "Well... You just proved to me that despite your height, you could kill me in my sleep easily a

little" I told him. "Do I look like someone who would do that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well..."

**A Day on Foodcourtia in the Restaurant I Can't Pronounce**

I woke up to a horrible pain. I must have fallen too deep in to my sleep. I looked at the TV, and

wondered if it got any Irken channels I can't reach on my wrist transmitter. "All right Zim break is

over!" Sizz-Lor yelled. I cringed, why was I sent here anyway? This was horrible! Surely my Tallest

were misunderstood when they told me to go here. I got up and got in my embarrassing fish-thing

uniform I'd wear today. "Good now go entertain our best customer over there" He hissed. I glared at

him as I started to painfully dance in my suit of boiling grease. The blob guy smiled as I did so.

I glared behind me as I heard Sizz-Lor laugh as I was tortured. I didn't deserve this treatment! They

might as well... Eh... Well... Shoot me in the Pak with a laser!

About a degree later the restaurant was empty. Thanks to someone pinning the blame on me for it

I can't have a break! I have to clean up this stupid floor! I looked in another shard of glass. I could

practically see my squeedily spooch, at this rate if I didn't recharge my Pak, I was going to die.

I needed to talk to Sizz-Lor. Or maybe he wanted me to die... It would most likely be orders against

the Empire! I groaned at my energy. If he had a recharge chamber, I wouldn't have enough energy to

get to it. I might as well die on this floor! And then they can see what a world without Zim would be!

It might be great though...

I shook that thought off, they couldn't live in a world without ZIM!

Or could they? They all think I'm defective!

"We're all a little bit Defective" A feminine voice said. I shook it off, where did THAT come from?

It gave me enough motivation to not run around, rip off my Pak, flick off Sizz-Lor and die. I am too

great to die though, it feels like some past experience is telling me I am. "Zim! What did you do now?"

Sizz-Lor shouted as I heard him walking. I grinned at the opportunity to get some humor in here.

"Zim!" Sizz-Lor shouted surprised. Surprised to see my DEAD CORPSE on the floor. "No, Oh no... I

had specific orders not to kill you from the Control Brains... Just work you to the bone not kill you.."

He said panicking. For added effect I forced my Pak to shock me and I could keep my tongue out of

my mouth eyes open and blank. "One minute alive and Talking to himself and now dead!" I nearly

flinched. What on Irk did he mean talking to himself? "The Control Brains will kill me!" He said then

grunted walking out. I grinned, now would be phase two of my prank. Odd... This seems familiar,

except it seems like I did it with someone who actually cared. I shook it off. I spent my whole

smeethood in the academy like everybody else! I was a well behaved Irken!

_No you weren't_ I blinked, where are all these feminine voices coming from!? They were all the same

voice of someone I DIDN'T KNOW. I never did anything to deserve being sent here! Or have this odd

female voice torturing me! Oh the pain...

I crawled through the vents of the building to hear Sizz-Lor get yelled at. To my surprise he took it

nicely. I was coated from top to bottom in a white substance called flour, and if he wasn't freaking out

now I would make him. I opened up the vent and used my Pak to lower me in a creepy way. "My

Tallest are you sure his death wasn't real?" He asked. Red rolled his eyes. "We know better than

anybody He. Can't. Die." They said. "Oh can't I?" I replied. Purple looked surprised and backed away.

Red grinned for some reason. "Gah! It's his Spirit!" Sizz-Lor yelled. Red snickered a little on screen.

"Sizz-Lor it's just Zim covered in flour" Red told him annoyed. "How do you know?" I asked. He

raised his eye. "You don't remember?" He asked. I shook my head. He grinned happily. "Well, have fun

getting mauled by a spirit Sizz-Lor!" He said running off screen. The lines were cut. Sizz-Lor was in a

corner. "Back spirit!" He yelled. I grinned. "You are a moron!" I said laughing. "Eh?" "It's Flour!" I

replied. He glared. "Why did you do that?" He asked. "You nearly cost me my life!" He hissed. "Well

let's see if wouldn't be too far off, considering that's going to happen if I don't recharge my Pak" I told

him. "You recharge?" He asked. I stared at him as if he were stupid. "Yes! Don't you know anything

about your leaders culture?" I demanded. I fell. "We recharge our Paks! On a vertical recharger in

which takes an hour to accurately recharge!" I hissed. "Fine I will look for this 'Vertical Table'" Sizz-

Lor replied. "Now back to work!" He hissed tossing me a mop.

"Fine..."

**The Ideas of RaPr? (Red. Red and Purple Relationship)**

I was laughing about Sizz-Lor thinking that was a spirit! He might as well put on a bed cloth! I

looked. Purple was with Reza AGAIN. I glared. That Vortian. "So then, you know what?" Purple said

laughing with her. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing Red..." He told me. "You're lying Pur." I replied. I

know he hated me calling him that, but I have called him that since we were smeets. "What were you

telling her? We have invaders to make fun of!" I hissed. Reza looked at me. I don't know what he

could see in her. "Just stories from when we were smeets" Purple told me. I glared. "Purple, the News

would kill for that information, why are you telling _Her_ it?" I asked. "Well we're friends I thought you

would be okay with it!" Purple told me. "Well I don't trust her Purple!" I told him. His antennae heard

I called him by his full name instead of his pet-name. "And?" He asked growing dark. I glared. "Why

are you doing this Purple?" I asked. "I don't know..." He hissed. "I know! Maybe Zim, and Computer

were right! You are a defective!" I hissed. "Reza would you like a tour of Irk?" Purple asked. "I'll come

with you." I said. "No it's just for two people Red... And besides you have a reputation" Purple replied

shoving me as he left. "When is walking a two people activity? And Purple! You know how probing

day goes! There's always two!" I said. He stared. "Then I guess this year's different!" He yelled. Reza

turned to give me a quick glare before they left. "Vortians..." I hissed, she was doing something to

Purple. I glared and sat upside down on the couch. "Master Red they've been gone for 3 hours, should

I call the guards?" Computer asked. I blinked. "Was I asleep?" I asked. I promised myself not to do

such defective things. "it shows your Pak has not gained power, and brain activity has not slowed, no

you have not sleeped." Computer replied. I sighed. "What is sleeping like?" I asked. "Er... Master Red I

don't think you should be involved in such defective things" Computer replied. "Who's to say I'm not?

Computer full Pak scan for damage in the vials" I ordered. A light went over me. "Vial damage... You

are missing one Vial,but it can be easily replaced." I blinked, wow a whole missing vial. "Which is?" I

asked. "Er... The Emotion suppressor?" It replied. I groaned, felt more like that 0.8 mg of caffeine.

"Would you like me to order a new vial?" It asked. "Er... Sure. Wait! You aren't going to open up my

Pak are you?" I asked. "No I'm going to leave you with an outside vial." It replied sarcastically. I

sighed. "Does Purple still have a tracker on his Pak?" I asked. "Er. Yes!" I grinned whatever fun he's

having will be coming to an end. "Change it in to a shock collar. Or a water pump" I demanded. "Water

pump okay." I grinned and flipped the switch for what would have been an alarm. I grinned to myself.

"Master Red be careful you might morph yourself in to a defect." I rolled my eyes. If I had been

missing a vial so long I would be far beyond defectiveness.

I woke up on my Recharge chamber, I went there right before 240 degrees last night so I wouldn't be

dead this morning. "Has Purple returned?" I asked yawning. We close our eyes on the recharge

chamber as it fills our heads with images, and pre-monitions. It's like sleeping, except we're awake the

whole time. "No, would you like me to call the guards?" I opened my eye. "I'll find him, where is his

tracker?" I asked. "Over by that abandoned building." I glared. "By the Black-eyed Irkens? Typical" I

groaned. Typical for Purple to get lost there.

"I'll go find him"

_Happy Labor Day! Hope you all enjoy it! So here's this chapter dedicated to work! By some Coincidence! And now you know what recharging is! Next chapter we meet a character I like to call:_

_The Most B.A character before Lon, Sumera, and Blackheart. Guess. I'll give you some dialog from_

_the next chapter so you can guess. (Just say anyone she might be related to and then relation)_

"_What do you know? It's my Almighty Tallest. Having fun ruling a __failing__ planet?"_

_Guess it's almost obvious._


	15. Reza cuts it, and the Truth on Gretel

_(Laughs insane evil cackle) I'm back and now... I have chapter 15 three more and Impending Doom II_

_is brought in. Here's to the Tallest! I killed them off in the Second story so Here's to you! I'm glad this_

_is past tense. And in chapter 20 We meet the BEST CHARACTER EVER. We know what 18 and 19 are_

_so what's 20? Answer to my Pop quiz! B. 70 years._

"_Wait did you say 70 years?" "4 in your time"_

_Question #2_

_Who downloaded their personality in to the Massive's computer?_

_A.) Purple_

_B.) Red_

_C.) No one._

_Answer is in the Q.A on chapter 17!_

**Enter Leyla (Red's POV)**

I groaned as I floated down the streets of Irk. No one looked at me though, like they only needed to

show respect if Purple was there as well. I finally found where he was. He was tied against a wall with

Reza. I groaned. "Purple, this is why I say don't leave without me!" I hissed. Purple glared and Reza

did something with her eyes. A glint. "But I'm not sorry about freaking out about Reza" I said rolling

myeyes and groaning. I heard someone walk up. "Oh, hello my Almighty Tallest" A female Irken with

Black eyes said, her eyes shining in the light from the window. "Oh, it's you." I hissed recognizing that

ever so slight Vortian hiss at the end. She wasn't Virken, but her clan were formed after Vortians and

use the One eyed female-Virken symbol. "You know her?" Reza asked. "Of course. I know every one

in her disgusting little clan" I said. She cackled finishing with a flawless hiss. I twitched my antennae at

how that sounded. Almost perfectly evil like Irkens should be. "Oh, you don't like our symbol? We'll

add longer antennae." She said getting way too close to me. "Red, don't trust her." Purple said. I glared.

"You can be killed for taking a Tallest Hostage" I hissed. "But you won't do that to me right?" She

asked her eyes gleaming. I blinked. "No.." I said blinking again. She has Vortian powers?! "Of course

I do. We are based around Kri and are trying to get them to help us in our mission" She hissed sweetly.

Her black eyes were an item of interest, no Irken has Black eyes. "Red I don't like that look, that's the

I miss Kaia look and I'm going to use her as a sub look!" Purple replied. I blinked did I have that pity

smile on my face? "Why don't you use your girlfriend to help you?" I asked. "Why?" "She's a mental

Virken" I hissed. The Black eyed female started to circle me. "We're are Irkens, just special ones" I

backed off blinking. She does some sort of spell thing, wait do Vortians and Virkens have that power?

"Hello My Tallest having fun ruling a failing Empire?" An older voice. I sighed this was still a smeet

that was creeping me out. The one who said the voice came out with two other male Irkens. "Who are

you?" I demanded. "My Tallest I can't believe you wouldn't remember me!" She said offended. "Or

little Dawn here" She said. I raised an eye. "Oh, you're the leader of that evil cult." I hissed. " Leyla in

the flesh." She hissed. "Oh, right you disowned your smeet for not being how do I call it?" I started...

"Ah yes. CANNIBALISTIC!" I yelled. "Mermm was different." Leyla hissed. I glared getting my

already squinted eyes closer together. "I believe you are familiar with Quet, and Yzers" She said. I

nodded. "Now I believe Dawn has been keeping you entertained" Leyla said laughing. "Dawn Dinner"

I gasped as the smeet at my feet hissed and attacked me in the eyes. I used my Pak legs to push her off.

Now Leyla threw a knife at me. I dodged it barely. "Dawn..." She hissed. Dawn's hissing got louder

as she ripped off my Pak leg. "Ow!" I screamed retracting what was left back in to my Pak. Purple

stared at me. "What are you waiting for Purple? Help me!" I yelled. I planned to have those three legs

tomorrow. Dawn was now trying to bite me. "Fine I understand you're a smeet blah blah, but..." I

started as I scratched her in the eye and threw her off. "Dawn!" Leyla yelled picking up the smeet. I

grabbed my now bleeding arm. Leyla hissed louder and I saw the room move. Black eyes shining in

the dark as they jumped on me. I ran back and pulled out my transmitter from my Pak. "Computer! We

need guards now! And Hurry!" I yelled in to it as one of them grabbed my leg.

I scratched off the Irken that had my leg and realized I was by Purple. "Purple! Help?" I asked. "No!"

He said stubbornly. "Oh, you are kidding me! You're going to let us get killed for a female Vortian who

can teleport?" I asked. "Red." He hissed. "Fine! Get eaten! The guards won't mind they'll just..." I

thought. We didn't have any smeets with a high expected height except... I shuddered. "Purple you will

get us out of here!" I yelled pleading. "Why?" "If we get eaten who has the tallest expected height?" I

asked. "Zim..." He said eyes bursting open. "Now come on! I know you have lasers!" I yelled. Purple

looked away embarrassed for a minute. I blinked. "Well?" I asked. "Er... I'd rather not say." I glared at

Purple. "No, you are kidding me!?" I asked. What type of Irken had no knowledge on how to operate

a Pak? Oh right he's stupid. "Why can't she get you out?" I asked. "Er... Hello? They worship me being

here!" I glared, Reza was just a freeloader. "Well Purple it's been a Hell the last few days, and I wish

I never met you" I said shaking his hand. "As with you Red" He replied as we shook hands mortified.

Then to my relief I heard the firing of lasers. Guards came in shooting everything. "Thank Irk! I

thought with this many cannibals you'd both be bones by now!" One of them said. I grinned. I turned

and Reza was leaving. "Well, this seems nice. Purple I see your future" She said as she left. "What?"

He asked. "Irk will fall." She said laughing evilly. Purple and I backed away slowly. I saw one figure

leaving the darkness, shaped like a cat. "How do they shape-shift?" I asked Purple. "I don't know" The

cat and a kitten came down and glared at me. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot" She hissed and ran

out. The kitten walked up to me and stared. "Have fun ruling a dying nation, Tallesssssst Red" It hissed

winking and joining her mother. "That was screwed up in so many different ways" Purple told me.

"Now how do you know Leyla?"

**Computer's POV**

I saw my Tallest walk in. "Oh, Master Red! I'm so glad you and Fake Master weren't killed then I would have to go back to be ordered by Master and-" I babbled. "Why does it call me Fake Master?"

Fake Master said. "Computer! Be quiet! I just got attacked by cannibals because apparently I need to

teach Pur how to use his Pak!" Red yelled. "He doesn't know how to use his Pak? It's been there for

70 years!" I said skeptical. "And why do you refer to me as it?" I asked Fake Master. "Because you are

a machine genderless." "But I was programmed to be Male" I replied followed by Fake Master

slapping himself.

"Oh f-"

**Purple and Red talk**

"You!" I replied to the computer. "Purple language." Red replied. "Listen we need a talk." He hissed

glaring. "What about Reza?" I asked. "Well yes, you gave away information to an enemy, but this is

more about your emotion." He replied. I heard shuffling outside. "Eh?" I asked. "Purple your love of

things has nearly got us killed, I don't know how long I can keep lying to myself on what's right" He

told me. "But-" "Purple you're defective I hid one of the vials from my Pak so I could get an emotion

vial and put it in yours" I stared. "Red..." I said. Two Black cats jumped in and made themselves quite

comfortable on our couch. "Pur it's for your own good. I don't want to give you to the brains, but..."

Red said sighing. "Please Pur just do this for me." I stepped back. The cat took the vial out of Red's

hand. "Oh splendid! Mommy did you hear that? We can put a Tallest away now!" The voice said in a

squeaky voice. "You did excellent Dawn, we'll be seeing you on trial Purple and Reddie" Red's face

turned well... Red. "See you Red, and by the way-" The kitten said turning herself in to Zim. "We also

know about him, and well once you're out of the way making us taller won't be a big deal" She said

glaring her eyes. "But if he survives tell him to call me k?" She said winking. "Dawn come on!" Leyla

hissed turning in to a Purple eyed Irken. "Leave no evidence" She said dropping something. Dawn

turned in to a Brown eyed Irken and winked AGAIN and left. "I don't know what's more creepy about

her. The winking or the flirting with older Irkens" I said. "Wait! They're going to expose us!" We

yelled. "I'll take car of that." Computer said erasing some memory from our Paks. "What were we

yelling about?" I asked Red. "I don't know." He said shrugging.

"Peh." I said. "Nice trick"

**The Truth about Gretel** **.**

I blinked at my mom once we left. "Aw, but Red was cute" I said pouting. "Never ever say that about

him. He got your older brother killed." Mom snapped. "Besides, I use to you know, go out with him."

She replied shyly. "When did that happen?" I asked. "Shortly after that Fly Kaia died." Mom told me.

"Oh so how did you end up with Quet?" I asked referring to my father. You never call a man anything

but his name. "Well, where should I start? His refusing to offer the non killing of Virkens or the I got

knocked up by a guy who attacked me help me?" I stared. "Er... Where was I?" I asked. "Well, you

were a kit." She said. "Kit?" I asked. "Virkens refer to their young as kits" I cocked my head. "We're

foxes?" I asked. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter what we are. With thisssss, I can finally get

back at Red, and maybe even rule." She said grinning. Her sharp scales that Virkens had sticking out

of her back stood up as she cackled and it made her look even more frightening. "As a Virken myself

why don't I have scales?" I asked. "Why dearie, you can shape-shift give yourself some." I shrugged.

I didn't care for my mothers cannibalistic ways, I wanted to carve out a living for myself. Like being

a scientist. Or if possible get different colored eyes and meet a nice male of my own. But no, it's always

"We must get at Red" this "He will pay" That. I would kill to get out of these shoes. I sighed, I had no

one for to look after me though. "Laugh with me daughter" She told me. "No! I don't want to be here!"

I yelled swiping away her hand and running.

When I was far away enough from anyone I changed in to a Red eyed female Irken, short curled

antennae, and a red Pak. I looked at myself in a mirror abandoned. "I don't look half bad..." I thought

to myself. I shook off that look though. I'd be the same age forever, so it doesn't matter what I look like.

"Well, I want an original look" I thought to myself. I changed into a Green-eyed female. Long

antennae and sharp Vortian teeth. I grinned at my new appearance. I took a long time to think about

this. I would need to turn myself into a smeet so I can learn stuff. I now looked at the smeet me.

Adorable. "Aw... What a cute smeet you need to go to the academy though" A voice near me said.

"What's your name little smeet?" It asked. I cocked my head. Dawn might arouse some suspicion around the Tallest.

"Gretel"

_Did I honestly write that last part? No, I remember my Co-Creator came up with this screwed logic._

"_What if Gretel, wasn't Gretel?" I feel like Mary from the show Code Monkeys except people listen to_

_me. And My Co-Creator is like Todd. I mean really. I must have been like, hit with a bat because I'm going through with the end._

_Happy Labor Day! R&R and if you want take a guess at the Quiz up top!_


	16. The Day Before The Nightmare Begins

_Okay I'm back. So now answer to the question in the last chapter_

_B. Red. "But wait Red's personality is downloaded into Computer"_

_Now for the next question:_

_What is Computer's catch phrase?_

_A. You'll regret it_

_B. Er..._

_C. For Irk's sake!_

_D. Eh?_

_E. what the F-?_

_And now we look at Earth for a chapter._

**Dib's OCD**

I glared at my presents for my 12th birthday nothing I really wanted, just more asylum books.

Nothing new since my 10th birthday when I saw that star. I decided to go out on to the roof. I took out

my laptop and tried to hear anything. Nothing. I sighed. Upset I walked in.

_**A/N I hate doing this, but I can't think of anything else for Dib so to Dirt we go**_

**Last days on Dirt (Mimi)**

I shook master awake after an hour. "Are you okay master?" I asked. She blinked and sat up. "Yes

Mimi I'm okay, just having some sort of picture in my head" She told me. "A dream?" I asked. She

nodded. "It was me just saying stuff to this Zim guy, like nice things" She said grabbing her head.

"Maybe your sub conscience was trying to tell you something." I suggested. She laughed. "No! Don't

you see? It's giving me more reasons to hate him!" I stared confused. I don't quite follow, but okay.

"So what happened on that day on Irk?" She asked. I stared away biting my 'lip'

"Oh right...That day." I sighed and opened my mouth.

**That fateful Day.**

I blinked as I opened my eyes for the first time, like an newborn child I observed my surroundings.

It was dark red. "SIR unit 12 state your name" I looked up at the machine as I went into duty mode.

"SIR unit 12, Mimi sir!" I said saluting. I looked, a younger Red and Purple near Tallest Spork and

Miyuki. A green and blue eyed Irken. "Testing your disguise" I saluted and waited for instructions.

"Cat." I turned into a Purple cat with Red eyes and glared. "Dog" I turned into an equally as menacing

Black dog with Brown eyes. "blumbee, young" I turned into the dragon and looked up with blue eyes.

I lifted up my giant claw and swatted the prey toy they had. It ripped off. "Young Vort female" I

thought. I quickly turned into the young female with the Vortian symbol on it's shirt. "Irken female" I

smiled and turned into a clone of young Miyuki. Miyuki grinned at my choice. "disguise check." I

grinned at my abilities. I sensed something about to burst out behind Miyuki, and gasped. "What was

that?" Spork asked. I knocked Spork out of the way as a giant blob came at Miyuki and ate her.

I stared and looked around for the creator. Spork knocked me off of him and ran to see what

happened. All that was left was an unconscious Red and Purple, Zim and Tenn, and no Miyuki to be

seen. Spork glared at me. "Discharge the SIR unit! Send out all the guards to find Miyuki! You!" He

hissed pointing to an awakening Zim. "Clean up this mess" He hissed. Zim saluted loyally and got to

work.

They took me in with me kicking and screaming, I had saved Sporks life and he dare defy me? The

only one SIR or Irken who would give a squat about him? I grinned as I turned into a blumbee and

sliced off their three fingers, and ran.

When I was far enough I turned into Tallest Miyuki and turned the corner. "Testing Voice changer." I

said to myself. All SIR units had one. "Greetings fellow Tallest Spork" I said in a nearly identical voice

to that of Miyuki's. A guard saw me. I looked at him in a defensive pose. "Tallest Miyuki! I'm so glad

you're safe! You sent the whole palace into an upset" The guard said escorting me. I grinned, "I forgive

your poor tracking skills, I was able to avoid a bloody death" I replied. He nodded. I grinned I was

pulling this off! "Spork would have been so worried!" He replied. I followed gliding every couple of

steps. Then there was an I.D check...

**Back on Dirt (Tak)**

Mimi sighed looking away. "Well what happened?" I asked. "I didn't have a Pak. I was found out and

well." Mimi looked away ashamed, "I'm okay, really!" She lied. I felt sorry for the little SIR unit.

"You know what I heard?" I asked. "What?" I thought there was a story. "I remember from the

Academy, a story that the Tallest before Miyuki, Tallest Charisse would tell us the best days are always

around the corner" I told her. "Tallest Charisse and Tallest Jhonen" Mimi replied. I nodded and curled

up with Mimi.

**Zim 'Plans' his Escape (Yes of course Zim we know you totally Planned that out)**

I dragged myself for my break. 'To heck with doing this I'm going to die anyway' I thought. I saw the

blob guy. "I hate that guy" I muttered. I fiddled with whatever I had enough energy to get from my Pak.

I purposely electrocuted myself to recharge a little. I enjoyed it. Twitching a little from the energy that

didn't make it to the Pak, I got up and continued what I was doing. "Perhaps a little TV"

**The Massive with Purple!**

I sat around bored. After wrongfully being put on trial and proving that lady wrong I was bored.

"Hey Red want to just pick an Invader to torture?" I asked. "Pur, we've been scolded for that." Red

reminded me. I glared. "It's unethical" I said mocking the Control Brains. Red elbowed me.

"Sorry" I whispered. The Skoodge called. "Incoming Transmission from Judgementia" I elbowed

Red in a pleading look. Rolling his eyes he nodded. "Greetings My Tallest I just wanted to tell you I

have added another planet to the Irken Empire" I nodded. "how many Planets do we have now?" I

whispered. "Irk has gotten a lot bigger under our command" Red whispered back and showed me a

pad.

When Miyuki was ruler she got 12 new planets. So we had 13 planets to start off with and now we

have 30. More than double what she got. "So Skoodge as our (Laughs) top Invader we have a special

assignment for you after this." I said. Red glared unamused at the prospect of being discharged because

of a little joke. "Yes my Tallest." "Yes we Want you to Invade Judgementia's sun for intelligent life"

Red stared at Skoodge. "Of course my Tallest! Invader Skoodge signing out Hooah!" Then he cut the

lines. Everyone gawked at how that went and burst out laughing. "The sun??" Red laughed. "What a

card!" I replied. "Ah, yes what should we do with Judgementia?" I asked. "Er... Well maybe we can

put the Control Brains there!" Red suggested and I nodded in agreement. I toyed with something I

had found earlier, a ring. "They sure are leaving these things everywhere!" I said adding it to my

collection. "just need 1 more and my 7 ring collection will be complete." I said.

"Purple come on! We need our shot for the great assigning!"

_Woot! Done! After being taken from my computer twice, doing the most awesome IZ role play ever, and_

_listening to it's not too late it is done! Next chapter is Q.A!_


	17. QA Deleted Scenes and The new Trivia Q

_Yay! Q.A before the Nightmare Begins! Now for ze question asking!_

**Q.A**

**Q. Why did you kill Mermm?**

**A. Because, I wanted to.**

**Q. So will you make a DoTs series?**

**A. Probably not, it would require me to Publish the Third Alternate.**

**Q. Why? I heard that thing was based off of BaLr?**

**A. Well, and it would be kind of hard with every single other character DEAD**

**Q. So are you going to Publish the Third Alternate?**

**A. Yes I am, and ask questions on THIS story.**

**Q. So 40 chapters how far does that go?**

**A. To the part where in Zim's POV where DoTs starts.**

**Q. Why are you having Trivial questions?**

**A. Er... I'll go with the because it's cool.**

**Q. So what's here? Preview? Deleted Scenes?**

**A. No Preview. Some Deleted Scenes.**

**Q. Okay, so are you going to make that series?**

**A. I ONLY HAVE THREE LIVING CHARACTERS!**

**Q. Maybe you can still have-**

**A. Spirits? No. GIR? Perhaps IF and IF I ever wrote a series.**

**Q. So where are you going after this?**

**A. Still writing IZ stories. Non-ZaTr that still have different versions of Lon and Su. Not connected to DoTs Trilogy.**

**Q. So, what have you done for this story? Merchandise wise?**

**A. I can't sell anything!**

**Q. Like have you made-**

**A. Deviant Art yes, I also made T-Shirts with one eyed Female Virken symbol on it!**

**Q. Okay. So how is this going to have a Finale?**

**A. Well, It ends with the Third Alternate survivors talking. I don't like Mallow and Marrow.**

**Q. And?**

**A. And? Ask my Co-Creator! They are blabbermouths!**

**Q. So is the next chapter a song chapter?**

**A. Yup and the first Finale styled chapter!**

**Q. When does GIR come in?**

**A. The next Chapter is the Nightmare Begins Before and After, Zim's POV before and After, the**

**Tallests in between. **

**Q. So...**

**A. GIR comes in next chapter.**

**Q. Deleted Scenes Time?**

**A. Yup.**

**Deleted Scenes.**

**ZaTr: **There was Originally going to be something with Zim and Tenn, cut because it was already

stated three times before that Zim hated her voice

**The Giant?: **Purple was originally going to call it the giant, but Red would have changed it to Massive.

Cut for Co-Creator being picky.

**A Nice Moment in the Face of Dib: **When Dib saw the energy pulse they were originally going to

have a small thing of belief. Cut because I despise Dib.

**Super ZaTr: **Tak and Zim were going to have a huge moment. Co-Creator wasn't going to allow it if I

didn't draw a storyboard, and I wouldn't.

**Tallest Bashing: **Before Zim lost his memory at the Trial he was originally going to say the 15 Irken

cuss words.

**Frodo!: **Frodo was going to attack Zim and get the ring, but I was content with what happened.

**Meh. So that's all? Yup it is.**

**Answer to the Last Trivia Question.**

E.) What the F-?

Next Question

_Who was Tak's Twin Brother only mentioned once EVER?_

_A. Kat_

_B. Karr_

_C.Tim_


	18. The Nightmare Begins

_Yay! The Nightmare Begins! This is Finale styled!_

_Answer to last question; B. Karr_

_Now the Question is:_

_What is No in Irken?_

_A. Daka_

_B. Wyan_

_C. Coupa_

_D. Klese_

_Song: How Far We've Come_

**The Nightmare Begins (Zim)**

I groaned sitting down looking at the TV "If you just tuned in now you're watching live as the crowd

Gathers on Conventia to watch the Great Assigning for Operation Impending Doom II Ooh it looks like

The crowd is being treated to nachos" I blinked in realization, "Impending Doom II?" I asked. I thought

For a brief second. "I'm going to be late! Nachos!" I yelled tearing off my uniform and running out.

I turned around after running a good 3 miles out. I heard Sizz-Lor having a conniption, and grinned.

"Well now all I have to do is escape this horrible place" I said to myself. I also remembered that if I

Didn't Sizz-Lor would find me. "Where's a good ship?" I questioned. I saw a Voot Cruiser in the

distance. "It's small, but will have to do." I said. I ran to it and looked at it. "Actually it's not so bad" I

Said. It was shiny from new metal. I opened it and looked around. "Wow this is the neatest Voot Cruiser

I have ever seen" I heard stomping and jumped in and flew off. If I was lucky it was just the owner of

This Voot, not Sizz-Lor. I started it up and made a shaky leave off of Foodcourtia. "Bye Sizz-Lor!" I

Said laughing. "Hmm... I wonder if this ship has a computer." I said looking at it. "Yes there is a

Computer" It said rudely. "Yes! Now I won't have to get anything else!" I shouted. "Ermm... Am I

Being stolen?" It asked. "No! You were given to me!" I lied. "Okay, so new master where are we

Going?" Computer asked. "Conventia I'm going to be an Invader!" I laughed evilly. "Wait according to

My scans you're Irken! And worse! You're Exile Zim!" It yelled. "LIES! And even if they were true,

Why is that a problem?" I asked. "You were banished!" It yelled. "And?" It hummed taking my

Response in. "Fine I'm not going to win this against you." It said upset. "Good, now I have an assigning

To get to." I said laughing. The computer joined me for a second in a poor chuckle. "You surely must

Laugh better than that!" I said. "Well, it's not every day I get stolen by Exile Zim" It replied. "Oh,

Okay" I said. "So.. How did you take getting exiled by the Control Brains?" It asked. I piloted the Voot

"Exiled? Don't be ridiculous!" I said. "But... How can you not know?" I stared. Lies, horrible lies. I

Shuddered. "I was just on a vacation!" I said. "Okay..." It said now uncomfortable around me. "So

Should I like call you master or something? Since you are obviously not going to free me?" It asked.

"Eh, yeah sure something like that" I said looking away. "It HAS been a while since I caught up with

Irk's control Brains" It told me. "Eh?" I asked. "Nothing" It sighed.

"So To Conventia!"

**The Nightmare Begins (Red)**

"Red you know what?" Purple asked. Not caring I ignored him. "Aren't you excited for Impending

Doom II?" He asked. "Of course! Because this time I started it!" I told him. He was always going on

About the militia. "Well, you know what you're going to say right?" He asked. "Thank you, blah blah

Blah, Operation Impending Doom II, Enemy Planet." I said not caring. "Really? I thought it was going

To be longer" Purple told me. I groaned. "Of course it is Pur! We're Tallest! You do some talking I,

Being taller, upstage you we assign some short Irkens, get some nachos and watch the Invaders." I

Hissed. He nodded. "Well I know what makes this better than last Impending Doom." Purple told me.

"The other Invaders won't all be blown up?" I asked. "No Zim!" He said rejoicing. I grinned I also

Loved this part. "He's probably dead by now" I laughed. Purple nodded starting to zone out. "Hey

Zoning out is for TALL Irkens" I told him. He glared knowing that meant; only I can do it. "I bet there

Will be lasers there" I told him. "No! They have to start respecting me sometime! There will be Smoke

Machines!" He replied. "Sure that's as big a chance as there being confetti" I said sarcastically. "You

Know, you should at least respect Computer, and Me, mostly me, but still-" Purple started. I tuned him

Out after a while. "Would have been better if we killed the bug though" Purple said. I wanted to say

Something, but despite how I would enjoy it, something told me no I wouldn't. Shaking it off, I got up.

"Yeah it would have" I told him. "But being banished is the next best thing!" I said. "Or in a coma"

I laughed. That would be funny. "So when are we going to go out?" I asked. "After the SMOKE clears"

Purple told me. I rolled my eyes. Smoke Machines are tacky, and useless. Besides the crowd respects

Me more because I'm taller. I felt the ground lift. "Okay that means the LASERS are making them

Happy." I replied elbowing Purple. He glared at me looking me in the eye. He WAS about as tall as me

But I'm taller by an inch, so no honor for him. We started to float down, Purple's expression changed.

"See I told you there'd be lasers" I said. "Every thing's always lasers with you I'm telling you Smoke

Machines are what the people really-" Purple screamed as a laser shot him in the eye. The crowd broke

Out in applause at my screaming co-Tallest. "See?" I said grinning trying not to laugh. The large thing

Came to a stop on the ground. "Welcome Mighty Irken Soldiers!" I said. Purple got up. "You are the

Finest examples of military training the Irken army have to offer!" I said. Purple glared at me after

Rubbing his eye. "Good for you, standing behind us however are the soldiers we've chosen for roles in

One of the most crucial parts of Operation Impending Doom II!" I said. The screen behind us turned

On. Purple grinned as he would get to say something. "You in the Audience just get to sit and watch" I

Joked. "You should have tried harder" Purple scolded. I glared at Purple for stealing my spot-light.

"These Superior ones-" I started. "Not quite as superior as us of course!" Purple said touching my

Shoulder to get my attention. I glared at him being a show-off. "Duh" I said knocking him out of the

Spot-light leaving him with a hateful glare. I grinned at his stupid smile before I did that. "These less

Superior than us, but still quite superior soldiers will each be assigned to an enemy Planet!" I yelled.

Purple turned around to them to instruct them on what to do. "There you will blend in with the

Hideous native inhabitants-" Purple started. I pushed him out of the way. "All while gathering crucial

information accessing the planets weaknesses making it vulnerable to our big..." I said trying to think

of the word. Purple stared at me as if I were stupid. "Spaceship..." I said thinking. Purple now had a

confused look on his face. "Gang" Purple's antennae moved back in embarrassment. "The Armada?"

He hissed to me in a 'Are you stupid?' tone. "Now!" He yelled. "Let the Assigning begin!" He yelled.

I waited for a happy crowd. Silence. 'Wow. They must really hate this' I thought. " Step forward

Invader Larg" He said pointing at Larg. He ran up excitedly. "Ah you seem to have grown since last

you stood before us soldier" I said in false happiness. I elbowed Purple, I wanted to scare someone so

badly. Purple seeing this grinned. "You've been assigned to the Planet Blorch Home of the

Slaughtering Rat people" He said suppressing a laugh. "But- You" Larg said tearing up. "However,

because of your increased height we're giving you Vort home of the Universes most comfortable

couch" I interrupted. "Next Invader Splee!" Purple said. He walked up with a giant head. I tried not to

gag. "Ooh..." We said.

_Hours later (Yes Hours)_

"And Last Invader Skoodge!" Purple announced. I grinned, it was almost over. Skoodge walked up,

still tiny. "Oh, now-Now that's just sad" I said looking at Purple. "Could you get any shorter!" He

yelled bending down and elbowing me. I joined him. "You will be assigned to Blorch home of the

slaughtering rat people Thank you" I said quickly eager to end this. I heard a high squealing. Alarmed

I elbowed Purple to pick it up. "This concludes the great assigning, help yourself to some nachos and

we'll see you in the equipment hall." I said trying to get Purple to leave. Not picking up my rushing

signals, he continued. "Yes Gorge yourselves! You moochers!" He said. The squealing got closer and

more recognizable. "Wait!" It yelled. My antennae popped up in alarm. "That Voice!" I gasped. "No!"

I yelled. "It can't be!" Purple replied. "Zim..." Everyone gasped and hissed. "I apologize my Tallest I

couldn't find my invitation, you're lucky I made it at all." He said saluting. We glared as everyone

moved away from him. "You weren't invited at all" I said my eye twitching. "Weren't you banished to

Foodcourtia? Shouldn't you be... Frying something?" Purple asked. "Oh I quit when I found out about

this" He told us. I gawked for a second before gathering what I had left of a composure after THAT

line. "You quit being banished?" Purple asked. "The assigning is over Zim" I hissed. "But you can't

have an invasion without me! I was in Operation Impending Doom I!" Zim yelled, he really wasn't

helping himself. "Oh yes we remember" Purple said covering his mouth. I grabbed my temples, this

was giving me a headache. He blew up all the other invaders... Ouch. My head feels like it was blown

up. I knew he would do something to Jinx us I KNEW he would. "I put the fires out." He said. I

blinked. "You made them worse" I said trying to be as... Non-Defective as possible. "Worse or

better?" He said. "Moi Vei" Purple cursed under his breath. "Besides no Invader has ever been so...

Small, you very small Zim you're a tiny thing" Purple replied. I nodded. "But Invaders blood marches

through my veins like, Giant RADIOACTIVE PANTS! The Pants command me! Do not ignore my

Veins!" He yelled. I stared not even the slightest clue what he was talking about. Hopefully he still has

no memory and actually thinks that's true. I'd rather have an idiot Zim than a cocky one. "As a show of

gratitude for your service in the past... Er... Here's a sandwich" I said handing him one. Anything just to

get him to shut up. "But-" "Thanks for coming!" Purple yelled. "No! Wait WAIT!" Zim said. Man he

sounded like he was going to cry, I might be slightly happier if that happened. "You got your

sandwich!" Purple replied. "My Tallest a chance to show I truly am worthy of being an Invader is all

I ask gimme!" He said. I elbowed Purple, him having a small heart would most likely screw this up for

me. "Hold on I have an idea" I whispered. "We see now that you are truly deserving," I lied. "Yes. Yes

I am" He said. "You will be assigned to a planet so mysterious no one has ever heard of it." I lied. "Yes

and those who have heard of it dare not speak it's name" Purple added. "What's its name?" Zim asked.

"Oh I dare not speak it" Purple said having fun with this idea. "Where is it?" He asked. Well at least

he has half a brain, I turned to Purple, since he was having so much fun he should have thought of a

place. He shrugged. "Er..." I said scaling the planets list. "Right there!" I said pointing to a sticky note

where we think there's a planet. "A secret mission!" He said in a hushed voice quieter than I ever

thought was possible for him. "Happy now?" I said sarcastically. "Yes" Zim said evilly leaning his

antennae back. "Okay now report to the equipment hall, oh and remember lasers!" I said as a laser shot

Purple in the eye as I grinned. "It's only a matter of time until all races of the universe serve the Irken

Empire!" I yelled. "I'll have myself some curly fries" Purple said getting up and rubbing his eye.

We stood around waiting for all the Invaders to line up. A huge gap understandably between Tenn,

Zim, and Larg. "This is your Standard issue Information Retrieval unit also known as a SIR" Purple

said showing them a robot. I stared at him. "I thought they were discontinued.." I whispered so quietly

no one could hear us. "They were, you get your lasers I get my robots" Purple replied. "They are useful

in gathering valuable knowledge during your mission" Purple said as I looked at the robot. Much

different than the old models with pet names and some with genders or mouths. "It's also In Service" I

added. Purple picked it up. "Who wants this one?" "I do!" A voice cried in the crowd. Purple threw it

at him. "Ow! Thank you..." The voice said. "Everyone else line up and take a robot" I said bored.

They all lined up quickly Larg at the front. A long line of them popped out, this was the most

widespread planned out idea Purple has had since the Massive. "Sir!" One said jumping off the thing

in front of Larg. "Go warm up my ships engines" Larg ordered. "Yes master I obey!" It said marching

off. Zim was up next. "Finally! A robot slave of my own!" Zim said. "Er... We have a top secret model

for you Zim" I lied. Purple looked like this was hurting him more than it hurt me, very impossible

though. I reached out for a trash can and smiled at Purple, we should at least have fun with the

dumbest Irken in the Armada. I looked through the trash and assembled what pieces I could find,

Purple handing me some junk. And dropped it in the robots head. I put the body together. I handed Pur

the robot. He made a humming sound and threw it on the ground. "It looks kind of not good" Zim told

us. I stared at Purple. "Yes! That's what the enemy will think!" He said a little too quickly. "I see I am

honored to be with such advanced technology, it even fooled me" He said. I nodded. We finally

couldn't keep a straight face turned to each other and laughed. "GIR reporting for duty" It said getting

up and running to Zim. I was surprised something like that actually worked. "GIR? What does G stand

for?" He asked. I stared at Purple the exact same question in my eyes, he shrugged. "I don't know!" It

replied in a high pitched voice. "Wheehee hee!" The unit started. "Um... Is it supposed to be stupid?"

Zim asked. "It's not stupid it's advanced!" Purple replied trying not to laugh. We laughed when the little

robot started jumping around on it's head.

We were back on the Massive within an hours time. "And then- It's not stupid it's advanced" I said

mocking Purple's voice badly. We laughed. "Giant Radioactive ROBO PANTS!" Purple yelled

mocking Zim's voice well. "Worse or better?" We both said at the same time falling out of our chairs

laughing. "Hey you know what I did before he left?" Purple asked. "What? Besides make him the

laughingstock of the Armada?" I asked holding my chest. "I bugged him, let's see what he's doing

now." Purple said. I grinned. I don't care if it's unethical, Zim actually made this the best day of my

life. We were alone in the Tallest quarters, only Tallest were allowed. Purple turned the video on.

"This is it GIR our mission begins now, let us rain some Doom down upon the doomed heads of our

doomed enemies" Zim said laughing. "I'm gonna sing the Doom song now!" GIR said. "Doom, doom

doom doom doom doom doom doom DOOM doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom

doom, doom doom doom DOOM" GIR sang. We turned it off when we stopped laughing. "Oh my

IRK! My Squeedily Spooch!" I said laughing so hard. "Wow! Zim will never survive that!" Purple

said laughing. We were on the floor laughing so hard it hurt. A LOT. I sat up rubbing a tear out of my

eye. "Wow, Purple it's too bad he's going to die out there. We should torture Invaders like this again

sometime" I said laughing. "Yeah too bad. Hey I have an idea" Purple said. "Skoodge?" I asked. He

nodded evilly. "Wow it's 330 degrees Purple we need to recharge" I said looking at a nearby clock.

"Hey Red when is the end of this day?" Purple asked. "I don't know, maybe 500 degrees?" I said

shrugging. "Having fun torturing Master Master Red?" The computer asked. "You still call him that?"

I asked. "Well of course! He is still destined to be taller than both of you!" Computer replied. "He's 90

years old and he's still 129 units tall, he's not going to get to his estimated height" I replied laughing.

Purple raised his antennae. "Er... Red you know before we did that thing to Zim did you remember to

er... Stunt his growth? I know he was only 79 units tall when you said you were going to do that" Pur

said worried. "I don't want to be replaced by a tiny demon" He replied. I stopped laughing. "I don't

think I did, but remember When Zim made himself tall? They said that would stunt his growth" I told

Purple. "Er... Master Red his estimated height would have changed if that were true. He's still going to

grow to 245 units tall" I glared. Stupid Kaia, always having to be taller than me. "Well he's going to die

in the depths of space anyway." I said. "And If he doesn't?" The computer asked. "Well... Er... I guess

we ruin his life until he hits a growth spurt." Purple said. "Spurt? Purple, that's a huge growth JUMP" I

told him. "Of course it is Red." Purple said rolling his eyes. "Besides he's living with GIR resistance

to dying is futile" I joked. "Really Master Red you should respect us, well at least Purple." The

Computer told me. "Of course! Respect a Computer that's nosy know it all, and two shorter Irkens

what are we paying you for?" I asked. "But you don't pay me at all, and I'm your personality

downloaded into me..." The computer said confused. "I think you're lying" I replied. "See here's the

I'm trying to hide being related to Zim, but so far am doing a cruddy job of it." The computer replied.

"All I said is I think you're lying!" I argued. "You're arguing with a Computer, you used the words you

and lie in one sentence and are egotistical." The computer replied. "And?" I asked. "Master does those

things! Slightly more violently, but still does." Computer replied. "He got you there Red." Purple

replied snickering. "Enough! I am your Tallest! I deserve more respect than this!" I argued. "FYI Red

I'm a Tallest too." Purple argued. I slapped his hand away. "I need to recharge." I hissed. "Red you're in

denial." Purple hissed. "I deny NOTHING!" I yelled. "Remember Quinn? You spent an hour after that

smashing a mirror" Purple replied. "And then you did the same thing you're doing right now!" Purple

hissed. "LIES!" I argued grabbing my mouth and regaining my composure. "I don't know what you're

talking about" I replied my eye twitching. "Do you have a tick or something? Every time you get

confronted your eye twitches" Purple asked. I glared. "And You do know what I'm talking about" Pur

replied. "You killed Quinn" He hissed. "Miyuki and Spork did it!" I replied. "You could have spoken

out like Zim did and she might have lived. Face it Red you killed her" Purple scolded. I glared and

turned around. "I did nothing!" I hissed. "Fine Red." Purple hissed. "you know you really know how

to ruin a good day!" I hissed. "Of course I do I'm stupid" Purple replied rolling his eyes. I pushed him.

"I thought we already cleared this up Red." Purple hissed shoving me back. I jumped on him in an

attack. He pulled my antennae and I had his arm. "Hey... HEY!" Computer Shouted before I good give

Pur a black eye. "What?" We hissed. "Stop fighting! You two are best friends! Fake Master stop

antagonizing Master Red, Master Red, just... No. Just No" I blinked. "Say sorry you two!" The

Computer was scolding US the Tallest "No!" I hissed. Purple looked away stubborn. "Just recharge

and we'll see." The Computer said pulling out the Recharge chambers. Glaring I stepped into the tube

as anti-gravity activated, but wires came out to recharge my Pak. "Master Red, please close your eyes

recharging Paks can be hard if the Rechargee is stressed out." Computer asked. "Plus I like playing the

pictures you insist I play, they make me happy" I rolled my eyes at my computer. There were two

differences between me and my computer.

It is clearly defective

It is very gay

"What is the difference between this and sleeping?" I asked. "I play a movie of your favorite fantasies

when you sleep your imagination makes them into a movie. Sleeping is defective." Computer informed

me. "Really? I hate staring at the same thing for hours every night." I said blinking. "As do I, but as a

Computer I never sleep." I blinked. Was that true? "So we are just machines? Never to have a real

purpose?" I asked. "When did you get philosophical? But to answer your question yes" Computer

replied. "I got philosophical when my Computer went gay." I replied. "I am not!" It yelled. "Sure you

aren't" I replied closing my eyes. "Well if it gets you to see the pictures okay." It told me. Pictures of

me ruling the universe flew through my head. All races of the universe under one hand. The world at

my fingertips. But they got worse. Computer was doing something. Purple never appeared in my

images. Me being alone.

"I have everything, but nothing?" I muttered.

**Time Warp thing here, (Zim)**

"GIR please stop singing..." I said coming back to life. GIR didn't stop. "Proximity Warning Planet

Ahead" The ship said. "GIR stop we're here!" I said. "Doom doom doom the end Ooh What's that?" I

Squinted my eyes to read it.

"Planet Earth"

**Yeah I can't remember his lines (Purple)**

I opened my eyes to hear a muttering. "Fake Master do you know how dangerous it is to do that?"

Computer asked. "Wake up?" I asked. "No! Sleep!" I rolled my eyes. "I've been doing it ever since I

Was a smeet" I replied dumbfounded. I knew it was dangerous, but my Pak, missing the caffeine thing

HAS to sleep. "What's Red muttering about?" I asked rubbing my eye. "I don't know I'm scanning his

Chamber right now, it seems he has fallen asleep, but he didn't want to." The Computer told me. I

Stretched. "Here are you having problems waking him up?" I asked. "Er... Yes I just said that." It said.

I yawned and knocked on his chamber. No reply. "Do you have a voice changer thing?" I asked

yawning. "Yes." It replied giving it to me. "Testing one two three" I said in that eerie voice everyone

Was afraid of. "My Tallest! I'm Back!" I said close enough to the Chamber so it would sound like I was

yelling. Red shot out of the thing and on to the couch lasers withdrawn. "Zim?" He asked. I changed

my voice again. This was getting fun. "Of course it is and I'm back to claim my title as tallest!" I said

putting in Red contacts. "Stay away!" Red yelled. I turned the voice changer off. "Sorry Red according

to the computer you fell asleep." I told him taking the contacts out. "Oh, well thanks for saving my

life" Red said getting what appeared to be a nervous tick. "No problem! And what were you dreaming

about? I heard muttering and it interrupted my recharging" I asked. "Nothing, just, a horrid nightmare"

I stared at Red worried. It wasn't often that anything could scare him, well besides the prospect of sleep

"Well We needed the chambers fixed anyway" I said. Trying not to yawn, I looked at the clock, 15

degrees. "Well at least we know that there IS in fact a beginning to the day" I joked. "Yeah yeah, let's go

to the Control room" Red said getting a soda. "Are you sure your Pak recharged?" I asked. "Well you

don't recharge, you sleep so why the Hell should I?" He replied. I blinked. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Two words, Best Friend." Red replied. "Fine well let's go." I said now that it's okay to yawn.

We finally sat down. "My Tallest, shouldn't you be recharging?" A Green Eyed Irken asked. "You'll be

Surprised what happens when the Chamber needs to be fixed" Red replied rubbing his eye. "So any

news?" Red asked. "No, my Tallest it's 15 degrees" A Primrose eyed one replied. "Wait hold on… This

guy must have no respect." A Teal eyed Irken said. We sat down ready to listen. "Incoming Transmission

from Earth." The Teal eyed one read. "Red, what's Earth?" I asked alarmed. If we hadn't heard of a planet

either they are waging a war on us, or worse…. Much Worse… Red looked at me distressed. "Greetings

my Tallest the Mission goes well." That voice! I gawked staring. Red dropped his soda. Red spit out his

straw. "Zim… You're alive?" Red asked horrified. I was speechless. "Yes alive and full of goo, mission

goo" Zim said. "Invader Zim signing out" I finally closed my mouth. "He… How did he… HE IS GOING TO

KILL US!" I yelled. Red blinked staring at me with the rest of the guards. "No he won't!" Red told me.

"We put him on Trial! We sent him to Foodcourtia! WE ABANDONED HIM IN THE DEPTHS OF

FREAKING SPACE! How much longer will it be until he actually realizes what we did and kill us!" I said

Overdramatically. " Red elbowed me. "Yes we did because he wiped out half of Irk" Red said so the

guards won't think I'm insane. "Believe me, unless he gets his memory back he isn't a threat" Red told

me. "What's there to remember?" A guard asked. "He can design and destroy Paks" Red said quickly.

"Yes! By hacking into them like a computer!" I lied.

"But you better hope he doesn't get any taller"

_Hooray! Done! Manifique! Perfecto! Lyaq! (Great in Irken) R&R And Tomorrow we See Tak escape from_

_Dirt… DIRT! So how do you think I did on this? I was watching reading and writing all at the same time!_

_What? This looks different? Well, Yeah I'm writing this on a different writing platform GIR, my computer_

_(Wow, OMG I DO love this show) Needs a new Keyboard. So until tomorrow, maybe day after I'm going_

_Bill Gates style! Note writing on a laptop is hard. XD._


	19. Tak escapes from Dirt and After IotIDB

_Yay! I'm back! On MY computer! So last chapter was the Nightmare begins, and this one is about Tak_

_escaping. BTW guess what? I've started a poll! And I'm going to make a new story after this one, but it_

_has NOTHING to do with DOTS. Read my Profile page for the characters I created that will be in it._

**Dirt. DIRT!**

I glared at my small ship. It was too small, but efficient. "Mimi!" I called. "So any new information

on Zim?" I hissed. "Yes it appears he is on a planet, Earth" Mimi said hacking into the Massive's

Computer. "What Star system?" I asked. "Sun system, original" Mimi said sarcastically. "What? Their

Star system is called Sun system?" I asked. Mimi nodded. "Well any other information on this guy?" I

asked. "Wow, this guy has destroyed peoples life since day one." Mimi said grabbing her head. "Oh!

There is a lot about you there!" I raised an eye. "Okay well I want to know about Zim" I hissed. "This

_Is _Zim's Pak Data" Mimi hissed. Rolling my eyes I got into the ship. "Thank Irk we'll be leaving Mimi"

I told her. "Wow, OMI this information hurts" Mimi said. I hit her. "Focus!" I yelled. "Sorry The

Computer is forcing me to hear this information." Mimi told me. I glared. "Okay then Hope this works

Mimi!" I yelled and started the poorly built Voot Runner. It was a shaky start. "It it's working!" I said

surprised. "Bye DIRT!" I laughed. Mimi cringed at my cackle. "That was pure creepy" She told me.

Nodding I looked outside and breathed in. "The smell of freedom" I said sighing. Mimi nodded.

"Now Mimi it is time to take what's rightfully mine!" I said laughing. "Yes! Master and then we will

prove to them what REAL machines can do!" Mimi said joining in with her cackle. "Hey they have

Zim bugged" Mimi said during her hack. "Really? Show me the clip!" I said. "Yes my Mistress!"

Mimi said saluting. Then she showed a TV screen. "GIR make sure the Robo Parents watch this entire

tape! The mission depends on it!" Zim ordered. "Yes my Lord!" GIR said saluting. Zim put the tape in

and left. GIR looking bored changed the channel. "It's my favorite show!" Mimi and I gawked. "They

let THAT pass for a SIR unit?" Mimi asked offended. "It's behavior is worse than mine!" She hissed.

"Well GIR at least we saved the base from that giant Hamster thing" Zim said walking in.

"They let that DEFECT be an Invader??" I asked. Mimi nodded. I glared at the tape.

This idiot will pay...

**On Earth After: Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain**

"Computer?" I called. "Yes, Master?" It asked too late for my blood. "Run one last scan to make

sure ALL of GIR is out of there" I commanded. "Sir why can't you take my word on it?" Computer

asked. "SILENCE!" I screamed. The Computer sighed annoyed. "Scans complete, all of Subject GIR

is gone" It replied. "Good, now I can't have anymore distractions while I'm repairing my Pak" I told

him. "Why must it be repaired? Except for obvious reasons?" Computer asked. "I'm going to ignore the

second question" I flatly said. "Because GIR broke something in it!" I hissed. "What's left to break?" I

glared. "Just keep intruders out of the base" I hissed. I took off my Pak in the lab and got computer to

give me life support. I opened up the Pak to notice I only had three vials, there weren't any holes for

more. "That's odd." I said confused. I repaired the vial of life support that was leaking. "Computer!" I

called. "What?" It asked. "Why are there only three vials?" I demanded. "Er... I'd tell you, but you

would kill me for saying it." Computer replied. "What? Do you want me to DIE?" I asked. "Yes. But

since you insist" Computer said sighing. "Pak is defective" Computer said. I laughed. "No that's not it,

It must be because I'm so awesome!" I said laughing. "Er... You're right!" The computer said. I

grinned and put my Pak on. "Intruder!" Computer yelled. I groaned. "Oh who is it this time?" I hissed.

I went up the elevator. I put my contacts on. "Isn't it something the Robo-Parents can handle?" I asked.

"Er... I'm not sure" The Computer said. "What? My computer isn't sure?" I demanded. "What sort of

trickery is this?" I demanded. "Er... What?" Computer asked confused. We reached the main level.

"Where's GIR?" I asked. "I think with the intruder" I stared. "Gah! No! He'll blow our cover! Where

is GIR and this intruder?" I demanded. "Equipment level" I groaned and left down there. "And this is-

Oh hi master!" GIR said waving. "GIR? Who are you talking to?" I asked. "The big-Headed boy!" I

glared. "Where is he?" I demanded. "He told me it was secret he's throwin a party for you!" GIR said.

"You dare defy your master?" I hissed. Dib-Stink. Feh. "No sir!" GIR said getting into duty mode.

"Where is the Dib-Stink" I demanded. GIR pointed upwards. "Computer! Eliminate the bug" I hissed.

I heard screaming and saw Dib fall before me. "Zim! I finally have proof that you're an alien!" Dib

yelled. "Er... Were you holding the camera in your hand when computer shot you?" I asked. Dib

looked down. "Man!" He whined. "Dib usually I'd teach you a lesson about sneaking into my base, but

I have more important issues, Computer! Escort the Dib-Worm out" I ordered as Computer ejected Dib.

"GIR! Why must you do this?" I asked. "Do what?" GIR asked confused. "Everything!" I said

groaning. "Your behavioral glitches are becoming a nuisance" I hissed. "Sir I detect a camera in the

base." Computer said. "Destroy it!" I hissed and went back to scolding GIR. Then a laser shot at my

Pak. "Ow! What the? Computer what is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "There was a camera on

your Pak." Computer told me in a 'duh' tone. "Gah, fine! GIR come with me I need to find a use for

you, since you can't be trusted watching a data beam" I hissed making GIR follow me. "Honestly GIR

you make these filthy Hy-u-mans look smart" I told him. "Master where are we going?" GIR asked

confused. My antennae went instinctively behind my head. "I'm going to find a job so simple even

YOU can't mess it up" I told him. "Okeydoke!" GIR said. "But first I think we should handle the Dib

worm" I said dragging GIR.

"Now watch GIR"

**Tak.**

"Well Mimi are you ready to show the Tallest who's superior?"

_Woot. It's done! So okay. Looks around. I have no comment_


	20. After Planet Jackers, Tak's breakdown

_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! Why am I so happy? Well every IZ writers goal is to reach_

_50 chapters of IZ writing! This is 50 total chapters! Let's see how far we've come! It started with Lon _

_and ended with Tak! Woot! Yes I've had too much sugar today! Now let's kick it off with an extra_

_special chapter! __ Song: How Far We've Come (I love this song)_

_**GIR's POV!**_

**After Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy.**

"Oh yeah!" I said giggling. "Masta have no brain!" I said laughing. I heard a sigh. "Again? Master!

Stop switching your organs!" The nice voice said. I saw a pretty light. "Gah! GIR what did you do?"

He demanded. "Nothing!" I said cheerfully. "Eh?" He looked at my piggy. "Well, I'm creeped out, GIR

come on." Master said dropping the pig and backing off slowly. "Just another failed attempt eh

master?" The voice joked. I grabbed my pig and followed. "Silence computer! I just hope I'm not

falling too far behind!" Master said starting to look away concerned. "Don't be sad Masta!" I said.

He glared at me. "That is the most fluent thing you have ever said GIR" he told me. "Master, I hate to

comfort you, but if I'm being upstaged by a brainless robot, why don't you stargaze?" The voice Master

called Computer asked. "Computer! I already know everything that is beyond this ball of dirt! Why

should I sit up there and watch a blue sky?" Master demanded "I don't know," Computer replied.

"Mastas home sick!" I said. "What? I am not Sick of Irk!" He said. "No Zim, GIR means you miss

Irk." Computer said sighing. Master glared. "Well apparently having a pig-thing stuck in my head made

you smarter" He hissed. I cocked my head confused. "Yes I miss my dear Irk a little, but alas I am an

Invader and will never see Irk anyway" I grinned. Master looked funny. "Well maybe you can look at

the other guys!" I said grinning. "You want your moose back don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Fine"

He gave me my moose back. "Where did you hear all this anyway?" He asked. "at the Club there were

these girls and they were dancin' well except one she was crying and I walked up to her and she told me

everything!" I said. "And then she hugged me and ran off with a squirrel!" I said. Master stared

confused. "Masta taller!" I said trying to get him to get me tacos. "Eh?" He asked blinking and looking

down. "Well, GIR is being observant today, although it was probably a wild guess. Your 137 units tall

about a week ago you were 129" Computer commented pulling a long stick out. I clapped. "Yay!

Tacos!" I said. Master stared at me. "Er... GIR I'm going down to check on the other Invaders make

sure no one gets in. Understand?" He asked. I saluted. "Yes my Lord!" I replied. Master nodded and

left. "He's not going to get you tacos" Computer told me. "NOOOO!" I said before falling asleep.

**On The Massive (Red)**

I sat around happily. Okay, well not talking to Zim, when the bug wasn't obsessively calling us we

were happy. "So who should we call today?" Purple asked me. "Eh? I don't know maybe Tenn?" I

asked. "No." Purple hissed in almost disdain. "Wow, why are you so mad?" I asked. "Just no." I rolled

my eyes. Purple was probably more like Zim than anyone else, namely his grudges.

"Skoodge?" I asked. "He'll get suspicious for the 15th time we've called him in one Eurona rotation."

Purple told me. "Must we?" I asked. "Must we what?" Purple asked. "Zim, the only one we haven't

called and if we have the only one dumb enough not to suspect anything!" I groaned. "Fine by me, he

isn't as annoying as usual lately, it seems like something's wrong." Purple told me. I blinked. "Are you

worried about him?" I asked. "No! I just want to find something to pick on him with" Purple told me

offended. I shrugged and got up. "Well this is new" Computer told me. "You're calling Zim?" It asked.

"We're bored" I told it. The computer didn't seem to care. "I'm sorry, but Zim is busy right now" A

voice said over the transmitter. "Zim has a computer?" Purple asked. "Forget that! Why is Zim so busy

as to not answer to his Tallest?" I demanded. "Er... My apologies my Tallest I didn't realize you were

calling Zim" The Computer realized. "Well?" I asked. "He's busy sorting things out, he's depressed." I

blinked. The annoying little bug depressed? "Eh?" I asked. "Well he's upset that he's not making

progress, GIR is destroying everything, I think he misses Irk, and somewhere he knows you two are

just making fun of him" The computer listed. "What whoa whoa, back it up a little!" Purple said.

"He misses Irk?" The computer asked. "No the last thing you said!" We yelled. "Yes that's right I

know he knows you two are just making fun of him, somewhere deep down. I hate him as much as you

do, but still your jobs are to make Irkens lives easier not a living Hell for some select few!" I blinked

were we being told off by a COMPUTER? "And what gives you a right to speak out against your

Tallest?" I demanded. "Well, GIR noticed some interesting things" It said. "Like?" I asked. "He's

getting taller, I decided to investigate and found out his estimated height." It said. I glared, stupid

thing, having to be competent. "Yes we know that too." I hissed. "then what is it?" I glared. How dare

a MACHINE think it has right to tell us off. "235" I hissed. "Nope, too low." I blinked and stared at

Purple. "Three fingers would be nice right now" Purple said. "Why?" "Cause I want to flick you off"

I glared. "250, interesting Well the longer we talk the more I can seep information." I stared and cut the

lines. "Did that scare you too?" I asked. Purple nodded. "His Computer is more demented and insane

than he is!" I yelled. "But competent." Purple added. I nodded. "But how dare a Machine call us out?!"

I said. "Dude our OWN Computer Called us out years ago" Purple informed me. "But It's going to tell

Zim!" I said. "Not if it wants to keep it's hard drive" Purple told me flashing a disk. "Oh that's nice" I

said. Purple nodded. "And if the Massive leaks anymore information like THAT well we'll just call in

someone" Purple said looking around. "Like? The Vortians hate us!" I told him. He shrugged .

"Honestly Larg better hurry up" I muttered. "I know! We need Vort!" Purple said. I nodded. "So

bored" I said. "Hey did you hear Skoodge conquered Blorch?" Purple asked. "Yup." I said not really

paying attention. "Do you ever wonder why our names are Red and Purple?" I asked. "They aren't...

We just call ourselves that." Purple told me. "Really I can't even remember what my name was" I said.

"You wouldn't let anyone call yourself that because no self-respecting Irken calls himself Wally it's

like Skoodge" Purple reminded me. I flinched. "Fine Kevin" I replied. He glared. "You know very

well I hate that name!" Purple told me. 'Of course I do Kevin isn't a real name' I thought. "Fine okay

we're both still Red and Purple." I said rolling my eyes. "Hey you know what? I wonder what happened

to Tak." I asked. "I don't know." Purple told me shrugging.

Then the ship was rocked by an explosion.

**After Planet Jackers**

"Zim you were right" Dib stuttered. I grinned at being right. "That's right Dib-Worm and don't think

I'll be doing this often, just be glad you had the Mercy of Zim!" I yelled. "Er... No." Dib said. I glared.

I glared. "Ah well, thanks to your IDIOCRECY I have repairs to make" I hissed and walked off.

"Master the Tallest called while you were away." Computer told me. "Eh? Why did you not tell me?"

I demanded. "Er... You were out saving Earth?" The Computer said unsurely. I ran over and called them

back. "Yes Zim?" Tallest Red asked exhausted. "My Apologies my Tallest! My computer didn't alert

me to your call!" I told them saluting. "That's alright Zim we had a very, er... Disturbing talk with your

computer" Tallest Purple said. "My apologies I didn't realize how rude my Computer is." I said.

"Yes neither did we, er did you download your personality into it?" Tallest Red asked. "Oh no my

Tallest" I said grinning. He nodded. "Well okay then." He said unsurely. "Invader Zim signing out!" I

said cheerfully and saluted. I cut the lines. "Master why do you let them push you around?" Computer

asked. "What are you talking about? They love me!" I said. "Why else would they call me?" I asked

and walked off.

**Somewhere Deep in Space (Tak)**

I looked out the window of the Voot Runner. "Mimi how far are we from Earth?" I asked. "7 months"

I grinned. "I can wait" I said. "For Revenge?" Mimi suggested. "IT'S NOT ABOUT REVENGE!" I

yelled. "Sorry Mimi, I'm just, wow I'm tired, so far in space" I said laughing. "Are you okay

Mistress?" Mimi asked. "I'm just fine I mean, just stuck in a tiny ship and space for 5 months it's ALL

dandy! No Revenge, No Grudge, NO PROBLEM!" I yelled laughing with my eye twitching. "I mean

Zim only made it to where I'll never see my beautiful Irk again nope! NOTHING WRONG WITH

THAT! I LOVE HIM FOR THAT!" I said cackling. Mimi stared. "Best Irken in the World!" I said. She

nodded. "Is that implant on right?" She asked. "How would YOU know? The only MIR units are on

Vort" I rambled. "Relax Mistress" She told me. I saw images. A Blue eyed Irken to my left and a

Scarlet one to my right. "Thank you Tak! You Freed us for Ever!" They said. I laughed. "You're VERY

Welcome, I know my antennae are nice thanks" I said cackling. "Mistress?" Mimi asked. "Yes MIMI!

You are the BEST unit EVER!" I said sticking my tongue out and getting in a fetal position. "I guess

you're going to stay like this for the next 7 months then, alright, I can outlast you" Mimi told me. I

nodded. Mimi stared. "Zim don't leave me, I'm not clingy!" I said delusional. "Eh?" Mimi asked.

"Why HER? I'm better than her! SEE?" I asked getting a wide grin on my face. Mimi snapped in my

face. "What Mimi?" I asked coming to my senses. "What was THAT about?" Mimi asked. "What?" I

asked. She shrugged. "must be nothing then..."

"Must be nothing"

_Okay finally out not worth the wait, but Tak was fun to write. I mean really my life dream has been to_

_see Tak go bi-polar breakdown. You know it happened at one point or another, it's TAK._

_And yes I'm going to write a story after this. Read the updated character bios on my Page, Quinn's and_

_Tisvana's are interesting there are also mini-scenes at the end_


	21. 911 honors at the End, Halloween Chap

_Okay my sugar rush has died down now, and well because of Ike this might be the last chapter I write_

_for a very long time, or if I'm unlucky, ever. In which case is I leave this story to my_

_Co-Creator granted she doesn't perish as well. But today we're going to honor those who died on 9/11_

_2001, with a song. A song we all know. May their souls continue their rest in heaven._

_Song: How to Save a life_

**After the Halloween special (I didn't like the episodes before)**

"GIR?" I asked. "Yes my lord?" GIR said saluting. I sighed relieved he hadn't been turned into a

candy vampire. "er... Nothing, just making sure" I told him. All the children seemed to be okay again.

I turned the TV was on with GIR pouncing an a small female child. Deja Vu. "GIR did you do this

before?" I asked. "Nope, hey I'm on TV!" He yelled. I grabbed my antennae. One was singed? "How

did that happen?" I asked. "Computer! When did I singe my antennae?" I asked. A long pipe thing got

into my Pak. "Er... According to your Pak it never happened master, in fact all it says here on anything

before foodcourtia is, you went to the academy, and a robot arm thing" Computer replied. I stared.

"Why that can't possibly be correct! What about my training? I had to train to become an Invader!" I

said. "According to my scans you didn't, but according to the Massive you DID" I stared confused.

"Eh?" I asked. "The Massive leaks information, according to what I got, you did train. Something isn't

right." Computer told me. I nodded. "Wait the Massive leaks information?! The Tallest need to know!"

I yelled. "No they don't!" The computer said defensively. "I mean... Do you want to know what they

do?" I glared. "They lead the Irken Empire and are the picture of perfection" I told it. "No I mean

WHAT they Do." I blinked. Tempting. "Just say the word and I'll give you a camera to watch" I stared

not right. But I can see what my Glorious Tallest are doing. "Well, I guess, but... It's treason and..." I

thought and bit my claw. "Infinite knowledge, of your favorite people" I blinked. "Okay, gimme!" I

said and grabbed the camera. I turned it on. "Wow I knew you would fall for that" A voice that sounded

like Tallest Red's claimed. "Thanks to Tallest Purple, you CAN'T hack me like that." The camera shut

off. "Well, interesting... I guess the Massive gets my drift now" The computer mumbled. "Eh?" I asked.

"Nothing it's too bad we couldn't find out what they were doing" The computer told me. "I guess so,

better this way though do you know how much trouble I would have been in had I been caught?" I

asked. "Doing what?" I cringed at that ever so familiar voice. "My Tallest how long were you there?" I

asked saluting. "Er... After our computer told us that we were hacked." Tallest Purple replied. I heard

my computer chuckle. "What makes you think I was doing it?" I asked. "We have our reasons, now

Zim look us in the eyes when we address you!" Tallest Red told me. I stared into them shaking.

"I'm S-s-Sorry M-My T-T-Tallest, I D-D-Don't K-know wh-wha-what you're Ta-Talking about." I

lied. "Of course you don't" Red said glaring. "N-No I Do-D-Do-Don't." I replied. "I Th-Thi-Think you

do!" Tallest Red accused. "St-Stutter!" Purple yelled. We both stared. "Right..." Tallest Red said.

"Master Red!" The Computer on the Massive said. "Gah, fine, we'll continue this later!" Red hissed

and cut the lines. I sighed. "That was TOO close Computer!" I called. "Yes, master?" It asked. "Why

did you not inform me the Tallest called?" I demanded. I saw a kid walk in. "Ack! Candy Zombie!" I

yelled. "Trick or Tre-!" The girl said as Computer ejected her. "GIR!" I yelled. If zombies were getting

into the lower levels there was a problem. I looked. "Come on in little girl!" The robo-mom said. There

were 50 zombies in here. "Ack! GIR!" I yelled. GIR ran in front of me with a bowl of candy. "What is

the meaning of this?" I demanded. "Your Mom is the coolest Zim! She invited us in for a party!" A

boy claimed staggering past me. "So YOU didn't cause this?" I asked. GIR shook his head. "Master the

Tallest are calling" Computer told me. "Tell them I'm dealing with a life or death crisis here! And that

I'm sorry!" I ordered. "As you wish master" Computer said. No one noticed. I walked through the

crowd of zombies. Then I realized my disguise was off. "Gah! My disguise!" I said. "Don't worry

Masta it's a costume party!" GIR said walking around without his dog costume on. "Hey cool costume

Zim where did ya get it?" Zita asked. I looked around. "Star bucks?" I said. She stared. "Cool I'm

getting mine there next year!" She said and ran off. I found Robo-Mom. "Hi sweetie candy?" I stared.

She had a toilet bowl filled with snacks. "Sir the Tallest say it will if you don't report." Computer

replied. The kids stared at me. "I'm Normal! Mom why don't you give some to the filthy candy

Zombies!" I said pushing her off and running through the crowd. I jumped in the fridge elevator.

"I'm sorry My Tallest" I said panting and holding on to the nearby table. "What was so important

that- who is that?" Tallest Red pointed out. I turned around. "Hey Zim cool costume who are they?

They have cool costumes too." Zita said. I heard a scream from upstairs. "Er...These are my distant

uncles?" I lied. "Where is this anyway?" She asked. "My room! And I'd like it private." I hissed. It

was my room anyway, these were ALL my rooms, but this was where my chamber was! "Oh I see to

talk to your uncles well see you up!" She said and went up the elevator. There was crashing up above.

"This really is a crisis!" Purple said. "I know what type of invader let's others see what he looks like?"

I turned to them and nearly yelled before regaining my composure. "This is a filthy Earth Tradition

called Hallowed eve, they dress up in cheap imitations of us and turn into candy zombies!" I said. Red

stared at me. "Is that why they're all breaking in?" He asked dully. "Wha? Ack! Out out!" I hissed

grabbing a broom I had left over from my Germaphobic episode. "Zim you have a cool room what's

this?" They asked pointing to my monitor. "This is my video phone my Uncles are very far away so I

use this!" I half-lied. "What about this?" They said running to my sleeping chamber. " It's a shower! I

don't want you getting near it!" I hissed guarding it. "Why?" They asked. "Er... Hey why don't you

play on the stupid mountain thing?" I suggested pointing to where my broken telescope was. They all

climbed on top. "Well that was interesting" Tallest Purple said. "But clever, but clever" Red said

looking at the telescope. "Hey are you where Zim got his skin condition from?" Tallest Red smiled

halfly at being already famous on Earth. "Why yes." He lied. As long as I could get them to get along.

"What country do you live in?" Zita asked. I motioned for him to say Europe. "Wherever they make

those little chips" Tallest Purple elbowed him to cut the lines. One of Purple's many impressive

outbreaks. "Well we have to go, you er... Zombie things" Tallest Purple said hand on a pumbling

button. "Aw... But you two are so cool! I wish you were my uncles!" Torque said. I reached behind me

for the power switch I don't want them wising up. I shut the power off.

"Party's OVER!"

**On the Massive (Red)**

"Hey what did you do that for?" I asked. "I think Zim did it, but why were you talking to them?" He

yelled. "This planet looks promising! If we get rid of Zim we can send a real invader there!" I told him.

"And?" Purple asked. "Okay it's easier to conquer a planet if the leaders are well liked!" I argued. I

liked this planet now though, they have a whole day dedicated to snacks! "Of course Red, but you

forget, ZIM'S MISSION IS FAKE!" Purple yelled. "I know that! All I'm saying is that planet looks

promising!" I told him. "Did you see how tall they were! According to Zim they were smeets and they

were half our size! How tall will they be as adults?" Purple asked. "Only things with Irken blood in

them counts to be a Tallest." I told him. "If they are as tall as us then we are obligated to give them

freedom!" Purple hissed. "Besides what do we know about Earth anyway?" Purple asked. "Er... We can

have Computer look it up." I said. Computer showed a picture of Earth. "What else does it look like?" I

asked. "Like Irk, except..." The computer showed a picture of rain. "ACK!!" We yelled. "And the

Earthanoids have to have this to survive, interesting isn't it? They swim in it and-" I blinked. "They do

what? That's suicidal!" I said. "Their bodies are 75 water as well as their planet, it really won't affect

them" The computer informed me. "What are our compositions made of?" Purple asked, wanting to

know if we're like them why water can kill us. "5 percent Hydrogen, 20 percent Xenon, 15 percent

Potassium, 10 percent salt, 50 percent melted mixture of elements in the Alkaline Metals and unknown

goo." I stared. "Eh?" He asked. "I'm sorry it's earth words, elements are Fraids Alkaline Metals are

Fraid Hilum" I nodded. "So in other words we're pretty much made of explosives" I said. "Pretty much

fascinating, how you are made of stuff unable to sustain life" I shrugged it off. "Wow, if they were in

an intergalactic market they could rival Irk in snack exports" It said. "Eh?" "They all thrive on snacks,

every day, they are rivaling in obesity with Foodcourtia" I blinked, rain, yet snacks. Computer played

a slide show of all their snacks. "Wow, that, that's amazing! How old are they?" Purple asked drooling

on the snacks theory. "over 5,000,000 years old in Irken years, but in their time table 4000 years" I

stared large jump. "Well this just half ruined my day and made it better" I said. "How?" "We sent Zim

to a Planet of Heaven, We sent ZIM to a planet of Heaven" I told Purple.

"Well could be worse..."

**Tak and Her meltdowns**

I stared. "How far?" I asked. "4 months, Mistress get some rest."

"4 HOURS?" "4 MONTHS!"

"BUT I NEEEEEEED TO BE THERE NOW!"

_Yeash we see where that went, well this is the day before Ike, and you thought I'd write something about_

_9/11? No. I hate it when authors do something they are visual kinesthetic people with no respect for_

_those who died, and/or gave their lives. I'm Auditory so the song was dedicated to them._

_Let's all show respect right now._

**_The United states of America._**

**_Los Estados Unidos_**

**_UNITED_**

_**WE STAND**_

_**GOD BLESS AMERICA**_

_**GOD BLESS THE MEN AND WOMEN WHO SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES,**_

_**GOD BLESS THE MEN AND WOMEN WHO LEFT THEIR CHILDREN**_

_**GOD BLESS THE PEOPLE WHO LOST THEIR LOVED ONES ON THIS DAY**_

_**God Bless the people.**_

_I had to do that in respect, If I'm alive, and my computer is too I'll write more on Monday or Tuesday or whenever the storm blows through_


	22. Door to Door and One sided ZaZr

_Wow, Ike sure is taking his sweet time getting here. I even have a song dedicated to it, so Here's to you_

_Ike, When I first heard of you, I said if you were one day late I would make fun of you on public_

_viewing eyes, well right now, That time is now! I just invented a new Pairing!_

_ZaZr! _

_Song: Linger (Cranberries)_

**Zim getting all That money to Skool (Door to Door, Zim)**

"GIR! Come on! We need this to make it to Skool!" I hissed. "It's too big!" GIR said. "Hmm... You're

right this is far too much for even an Irken Invader of my Stature to carry, we must find a vehicle" I

said to GIR. "Why don't we use your spaceship thingy?" GIR asked. "two reasons, one the Voot is still

being fixed from your, Cheese, incident. Two even if it weren't you realize we have no disguise for it!

It would jeopardize the mission!" I told GIR. "What ya going to do with the prize? Give it to me to

play with the squirrel?" GIR asked. "What? No! I'm going to use it to conquer Earth!" I told GIR. He

looked at me. "You gonna spare that Purple haired girl?" GIR asked. I stared. Zita? No. "No, GIR why

would I spare such a short pig-beast?" I asked. "She likes you! She told me!" GIR tried to convince.

"No GIR, you misheard, I pretty sure she meant in the disgusting friend way these Beasts find

necessary" I told GIR while putting the money on the truck. "Oh, I understand" GIR told me. I stared

confused. Was this little robot actually hoping for that in my already busy life? "GIR, like I would ever

want to be near a pig." I told GIR. GIR stared at me. "She walked into your room!" GIR insisted. "Yes

during an important conversation with the Tallest, thank Irk I was able to convince them they were my

uncles" I told GIR. "aw, Masta why don't you like her? I do!" GIR asked. "I would never like anything

below the mighty Irken Empire, and even then I have no time for such defective feelings" I hissed. GIR

took the hint and shut up. _We're all a little Defective_ I turned, no one there. "Odd." I said to myself. I

had already associated these, hallucinations, with my past now I just need to know what my past was.

But I can't have Computer hack into the Massive to find out. "What's wrong Masta?" GIR asked.

"Nothing just odd hallucinations of a voice talking to me." I told GIR. GIR looked off. "A female's

voice" I told GIR. He was into this pitiful drama. "Masta used to have a Girlfriend!" GIR said. I

blinked "Eh?" I asked now getting the human to drive the truck. "You know, a Girlfriend! A girl you

dance with-" GIR started before I stopped him. "I'm almost afraid to ask where you got THAT

information" I said. What a messed up conversation that would have been. "One that comforts you

when you're lonely, one that helps you do EVERY thing!" GIR said. I tuned him out. GIR spends way

too much time at the clubs. "GIR do you even know Irken?" I asked GIR, if not then that would explain

the little robot's vulgar talk. "Daka, only yes and no" GIR said red eyes. I stared maybe GIR was lying,

and what had brought the duty mode? "Okay... Well that explains why you're being so vulgar." I told

GIR. "Vul-ar?" GIR asked. "Nothing, come on the students will get suspicious if I'm late" I said to

GIR.

_(After Door to Door's ending)_

I sat down and glared. What a rip-off. "Wow how did you sell that much stuff Zim?" Zita asked

peering over my shoulder. "Ack! I'm just awesome, and never sneak up on me again" I told her. She

nodded. "I only sold 100 candy bars." She told me. "Yes, Yes, I'm a better salesperson than any of you,

big deal" I said. She got too close for comfort. "Go away!" I told her. She leaned back. Irk, if GIR was

right and she did like me I'd kill myself! I'm never wrong! Especially to a robot, a brainless robot!

"So Zim are you doing anything after school?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm training my

dog." I hissed. "Can I watch?" She asked. "Er..." I started. As long as she doesn't get into the main

areas of the base it's fine, but if the Tallest call, no Computer is competent enough to call them my

uncles. Besides, if she's watching GIR then I have more time to work on these hallucinations. "Sure..."

I said slowly. "Cool! See you after school Zen!" She said. "Did you just call me Zen?" I asked. She

shook her head. I glared. Pig-beast.

I was at my base watching TV. "Zim it's me!" Zita called from the outside. "Master has a Girlfriend"

Computer snickered. "Do not! Just stick to the plan" I hissed. "Oh, hi Zita." I said letting her in. She

walked in. "Aw... Is this your dog?" She asked pointing to GIR. "Yeah this is my dog, GIR." I said not

sounding very happy, but not sounding upset either. "So what tricks can he do?" She asked. My eye

twitched. "He can, speak, walk on his hind legs, show no higher brain function" I listed. As long as she

thought he was a dog I can do my experiments on her and she'll never know. "Really? Speak doggy!"

She cooed over GIR. "Hi!" GIR said waving. "Yup championship bred dog!" I said. "What an

intelligent fluff ball you are." She cooed. GIR somehow managed to wag his fake tail. I rolled my

eyes. "Master your Uncles are calling" Computer said. I nodded. "Send the Robo-Parents out and this

time, be smart hack into them or something, just don't scare her off" I hissed. "Yes...Sir" Computer said

and the Robo-Parents came out. I walked off. "Where are you going Zim?" Zita asked walking over to

me holding the now fluffy Robot in a costume. "My uncles are calling." I told her. "Oh okay, I'll wait

for you up here!" She said waving. "Yes, good" I said and walked into my fridge.

"My Tallest greetings!" I said. "Yes greetings Zim, we were curious about this Planet of yours"

Purple said. "And what you wish to know my Tallest?" I asked. _I'm- Leaving! _Two voices shouted in

my head. "What?" I asked turning around. "Zim are you okay?" Red asked. One of those voices were

almost identical to his, but who was that female? Different from the usual one. "Yes my Tallest, just

nothing." I said saluting. "Okay, well we researched and how do you survive on a planet covered in

water?" Red asked. "Well... Paste, this white stuff is called paste if you put it on then it makes you

water resistant" I said. They blinked and broke down laughing. "We could have thought of THAT! I

mean it's obvious!" I blinked. "My Tallest? Are you okay?" I asked. They stopped laughing. "Ahem yes

we are Zim" Tallest Red said getting up. "My Tallest? Erm... I have a question, why can't I remember

anything past Foodcourtia? According to my computer my Pak doesn't have any leaks so why can't I

remember anything?" I asked. Tallest Red sighed. "I don't know maybe your computer is defective-"

Red said. "I beg your Pardon! I am fully functional! Built by the finest builder on Foodcourtia!" It

argued. "Aren't you supposed to be controlling the Robo-Parents?" I hissed. "I am I'm a computer my

job is to multi-task" It told me. "Well I'm having an important conversation with my Tallest!" I said.

"That's okay Zim, we'll talk later" Tallest Purple said pausing at every 2 seconds. I saluted and cut the

lines. I went back up. "Hi Zim, look at your little fluff ball." Zita said scratching GIR's stomach. I

nodded. "Son would you and your little friend like dinner?" Robo-Mom obviously controlled by

computer said. "Er... Sure mom." I said. "So that's when I was alone, all the squad, er... died" Robo

-dad said also controlled by Computer. "And that's when they took my arm" It said. Zita stared. "Wow

Zim your father was so brave out there alone" Zita said. I took down notes, Humans can be persuaded

by Pity. "I know when they called and told us he lost his arm Zim was just a little baby." Computer said

pretending to be Robo-Mom. "Aw... What did Zim look like as a baby?" Zita asked. I felt my face get

hot. Even if she were accepting of my Irken form, the one things humans and I could agree on is,

showing your smeet pictures is annoying and just isn't right. "Here's his Halloween pictures as a baby"

Computer pulled out a picture of me probably gotten from my Paks data. "Aw... He's so cute! What's

he holding on to?" Zita asked. My face got hotter. It was THAT picture. "I don't remember" I sighed.

If computer could pull this off then I could probably get the whole of the Armada here and they

wouldn't notice. "Oh, dinner's done! Zim can you go get it?" Computer said. I walked off. Of course

the computer doesn't do anything half way and made what looked like tacos. Courtesy of GIR a note

on it said. I nodded. "Don't worry Master it's all Irken, the symbol hidden" Computer told me. I

nodded. I picked up the platter and walked over, this is also a test, if her head explodes then, well, I'll

be happier. "Oh yay! Tacos!" She said grabbing one. GIR walked over to me pleading. "No GIR dogs

don't eat tacos" I told GIR. "Aw, sweetie give GIR a taco" I glared. The computer was taking advantage

of it's current parental unit spot. I gave one to GIR. "YAY!" GIR yelled. "Your mom's a great cook!"

Zita said. I nodded, so they don't have reactions to our food. I wrote that down. "So where do you go

when you get into your fridge?" Zita asked. "My room, my PRIVATE room" I told her. "Oh, okay" She

said before going back to the taco. "So why does Dib always hang out with you is he like your friend?"

Zita asked. Too deep in thought I almost ignored the question. "Eh? No! Me and the Dib worm aren't

friends! I'd rather go swimming than be friends with him!" I replied. "So would I, I love swimming"

She told me. "Well Zim is afraid of the ocean after our boat got stranded there and we got attacked by

sharks!" Computer said for Robo-Mom too quickly. "That sucks, swimming is so fun!" Zita told me

eying the plate of Irken tacos. Interesting they seem to be addictive to humans. "Hey I have an idea to

get over your fear! My parents are throwing a pool party at my house!" Zita suggested. I wondered if

they really were or if she just made that up. "Absolutely not young man! I don't want to lose my baby!"

Computer said a little over-dramatically probably trying to get me to do something any sane Irken

would do. "Aw, he'll be fine! We have lifeguards, everything! And we're right by a hospital!" Zita said.

"Why would you move near a hospital?" I asked. She shrugged. "Please?" She begged. I thought on

this. It would help me see these human, rituals more closely when they aren't zombies. "Fine." I said.

I heard a gasp from below, probably where the computers brain was. "But-but!" Computer said. "I

accept this challenge and like always emerge from it victorious!" I said. The computer continued it's

stutter. "Okay! It's at five this Sunday! See ya Zim!" I stared. She ran out. Computer stopped the hack

of the robo-parents. "Master! That's suicidal!" Computer stuttered. "It would help me study their

rituals" I told it. "Still! No sane Irken goes readily near water!" Computer said. "I know! But if I can

learn about these 'Parties' then I can gather all the students of school here and turn them into my

minions" I said. "You have to be alive to do that!" Computer told me. "I'll just bathe in paste before

hand" I told it. "Masta has a girlfriend!" GIR said. "I don't!" I hissed.

"Just take me to the lower levels"

**Countdown to TAK: The Hideous New Girl **

"How much longer?" I asked. "3 ½ more months"

_Wow yes I invented a new pairing, ZaZr, Next chapter is the Pool Party and FBI warning of Doom/_

_The ending to Battle of the Planets. So R&R and Wish the best of Ike._

_If your Fav. Character this chapter is:_

_GIR have 1 to your review_

_Zita have 2 to your review_

_Zim have 3 to your review_

_Red/Purple have 4&5 to your review._

_It's a fun ending poll so I know which characters I need to work on._


	23. Pool Party and Red sees a Familiar Face

_I'm Updating! I wonder how many different people read this story... Well If you don't like this story, but_

_are Compelled to read it because it's ZaTr and you think I hit that too heavily read I Dream of Freedom_

_my other IZ story with lighter TaZr, Difference? ZaTr Zim and Tak means Zim fell first and Tak OOC_

_followed awkwardly, TaZr means Tak and Zim meaning Tak realized that she was sinking to his level_

_and decided to become friends with her falling for him quickly, Zim almost completely Deaf to her._

**After FBI Warning of Doom; Friday (Zim)**

I trudged in. "I take it you researched on the FBI" Computer said. "Yes! Turns out they don't hunt

Aliens! And worse! I didn't have to risk my life breaking in to that Mall!" I hissed. "Oh, Okay..."

Computer said. "Well I did research on these Pool Parties, Master if you go, you'll give us away." I

shook my head. "How?" I asked. "Males on this planet swim half naked, and you know Irken code." I

nodded. Irkens are never to show skin underneath their main uniform if they're male. Females wear

Bandages underneath their uniform midriff bandages like a shirt and a skirt. Males wear black Chain

armor. Okay I wear cloth, but it doesn't matter. (**A/N I think I made a lot of Fan Girls Happy)**

"What type of race goes anywhere half naked!" I hissed. "Well, er... In their final stage of education

they sometimes run around all naked." The Computer informed me. "And how many more years will

THAT be?" I asked. "6 more years. Anyway you can do this for the mission, but you need to have the

Tallest consent for you to go screw yourself. Like a Fly" The Computer told me. "Can't I just keep my

uniform on?" I asked. If this computer said no, In no way was I making a fool of myself. "Er... Yes, but

you can't wear Irken uniforms." I groaned. I can break two rules of Irken code or one. Or not go, but

she'll get suspicious if I don't show up. "That's why I told you it was suicidal" Computer told me. "I'll

go! But I highly doubt that there will be joy or swimming" I said fiddling with my fingers and

snickering. "You have a plan to crash a little rich girl's party without weapons?" Computer asked. "Yes

and when it is over..." I continued. "I will RULE!" I said laughing. "...I can't hold it against you for

that comment since you only thought for like 15 seconds" The computer told me. I nodded.

_Sunday Morning_

"I'm glad that I finally got rid of Mars." I said. "Master it's Sunday." I laughed. "Two Blumbees with

one laser" I said. "So you never told me what are you doing?" Computer informed me. "Well I decided

since I can't lure them all over here for experiments I'll do it all in that pool" I said. "So you're using a

pool as an experimental test tube? What chemicals are you putting in it?" The computer asked. "A little

Irken drink." I said. "...You plan on getting everyone screwed over with Irken wine?" It asked. "I've

done a little research on their anatomies, chemicals in Irken drink would melt them from the inside" I

said laughing. "Hm... Antimony and Arsenic would be counted as deadly acids" The Computer told me.

"Stop saying the name of the chemicals!" I hissed. "Why? Antimony, Arsenic-" Computer went on

like this for a while. I hissed and pushed the Irken drink farther away. Then closer. The Farther. Then

closer. "Oh, you're addicted to that stuff" The computer said. "No I'm not! It's just rare and hard to

make. And I don't want to drink the 10 batches I have of it to use on the pool!" I said. The Purple-ish

liquid mocked me. "...I have a sinking feeling you waste yourself anytime you get the chance" I

ignored the computers comment and watched the bottle. "I'm sure one glass won't hurt." I said

reaching for the bottle. "Just one bottle master I want to watch you waste yourself." I poured the glass

and drank it quickly. (Like it was a shot) I clinged to the bottle quickly. "1" The computer counted. I

have a horrible feeling he's going to spend all my monies and buy a lot of this stuff and spike it.

After three glasses I was sure I was wasted. "Only three and you get wasted? Man forget spiking your

food this is a lethal weapon!" Computer said trying to take away the bottle. "Give it back" I said wasted

"It's Irken, and this planet can't make that stuff!" I demanded trying to stand up, but failing miserably.

"The Tallest will love to see Irk's favorite Invader Wasted" Computer said. "I'm fine!" I lied. I sounded

like a human who had chugged their pitiful versions of it. I heard the door open behind me. "Who is

there?" I asked trying to get my authoritative voice. "Zim?" A voice all too familiar voice said. "Dib" I

hissed. (Still in my clearly wasted voice) "Do I even have to say anything at this point?" He asked.

"Go away! Computer!" I yelled. It started to snicker "Dib, there is nothing to see here but-" The

computer broke down laughing. "Why is my computer laughing?" I asked. "Okay what have you been

doing? You sound drunk beyond all means" Dib said staring and keeping my distance. "He IS!" The

computer said laughing. "How did he do that? He's allergic to liquids!" Dib said. I tried to claw him.

"Go away!" I hissed. "I don't know what I should do, you're drunk, and if I were to do anything I'd be

having an empty victory." I glared at him as he got too close to me. "I wouldn't even feel good about

winning this against a short, weak, drunk, Alien" I clawed him extremely good above the eye. It began

to bleed. "I'm not short or weak" I hissed to him as he got up. He threw some water on me. I started to

smoke, but not burn. "Stupid human!" I hissed and attacked. "Wow so THAT'S why you don't waste

yourself if you're Irken" I hissed at the computer and threw Dib out. "So that stuff is basically Human

liquor except it's like Irken vitamins" The Computer told me. "Of course! Why do you think it's so

expensive! It doesn't hurt us! Unlike some Human drink that destroys them." I hissed. "Except like

human drink it makes you pissed at the first thing you see." I glared at the computer. "Never relate

Irken drink to Human drink" I hissed.

_Later that afternoon after Computer got Zim to hurt himself (Poor Zim gargling water to get the drink_

_out of his system, although Computer seemed to enjoy it, when Zim screamed it meant it was_

_WORKING!)_

Glaring at my stupid outfit I stood at Zita's door. She opened it quickly and pulled me in. "Hi Zim.

I'm glad you could make it" She said. "Yes, yes, you are honored to be in my presence" I said. She

nodded. "My parents are out of town for the weekend, so what do you want to do?" She asked. "Where

is everyone else?" I asked. "You're early so what do you want to do?" I stared uncomfortably. "Er... I

don't know" I said. "Well we can start off by swimming" She said. I nodded. "I'll go change into my

swim suit" She said and walked off. I nodded and started to pour the purple liquid into the pool. Just

like I thought the chlorine would hide it's color. Because this stuff was expensive I wouldn't just let it

ALL go into a pool, I took a bottle and chugged it before continuing. I made sure I wasn't wasted and

backed away from the pool. "Okay Zim how do I look?" Zita asked. I looked at her. My antennae

nearly knocked my wig off in astonishment. She had a very tight suit on, Light Purple like her hair, but

still surprising. "You look good." I said meaning it. _'No you don't! If you do then you have to shoot_

_yourself! No get GIR first. And beside she's just another pig smelly, a worm-baby. INFERIOR Zim!_

_Listen to me for once! I am your conscience! Now listen to me!' _

I shook off my own voice in my head. "Thanks" She said blushing. Then a thought hit me. Did I bathe

in paste this morning? No I was too busy explaining to my Tallest how their entire Armada got hit by

a planet. "Oh, Crap..." I muttered. "What is it Zim?" Zita asked. I thought. It's filled with Irken Drink.

I snickered. Interesting thing that would be, me getting wasted so I wouldn't kill myself. But the Water

it would still be in effect. "Nothing it's actually kind of embarrassing" I said. What should I say? "I

can't swim my mom was too afraid I'd drown if I tried" I lied. Zita nodded in acceptance. "Oh, Okay

well that's why there's the shallow end" She told me. All I have to do is jump in Face first, I might just

reveal the mission, but everyone else might have similar reactions to the drink as well and ignore it!

Or maybe this was a ploy and Zita will be the only one here. So then, I can just brainwash her...

But I have to be alive to do that. "Zita is anyone else coming? Who all did you invite?" I asked.

"You, That's it, No one else wanted to come" I nearly sighed. Okay I would be okay. I slowly walked

over to the water, thankful Zita didn't question me on my black undershirt (**A/N: Happy?)**

I stepped in and it hurt. A LOT. "Ack!" I yelled pulling my foot back. "Zim relax, it's just a pool here

I'll help you." She said and pushed me in the water. I quickly swallowed most the water and hacked up

what I could. I grabbed my wig so it wouldn't float off. Everything got blurry. I have a feeling I'm

beyond wasted. I realized I can't swim and even then, I HAVE NO AIR TO FLOAT BACK UP!

I felt a hand grab my glove. It pulled me back. I realized I wasn't wasted! The reaction to the Drink

must have canceled out it's power! She dragged me above. I blinked making sure I had both Contacts

on. I had both on. "Zim are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." I lied. I knew the longer I stayed in I

was killing myself, just because I can't feel it is keeping me from passing out. "Oh okay because You're

smoking." I lowered my antennae behind my wig. "It happens sometimes because of my skin

condition." I lied. She nodded pulling me out. "It's Okay Zim." She said. "Eh?" I asked. "I know you

aren't human, but unlike Dib I don't think you're evil, just a little misunderstood." She told me. I smiled

"So why are you on Earth?" She asked. Damn. That question. "I've been assigned to invade it." I told

her. "Oh so we'll all be slaves?" She asked. "Tall people get freedom and that's about 90 percent of your

population is tall so I doubt there would be any problems." I lied. I knew Damn well that there will be

blood, rebellions, and fights. People here will rival the Tallest and demand to be Irken citizens and try

to be tallest. Exactly why I'm half way looking forward to conquering this planet, but are trying to

focus on other planets for the time being. "Oh okay, I won't tell anyone Zim so what do you really look

like?" She asked. "Irken code says Invaders can't do that" I said looking away. "They have to find out

for themselves." Then as if on cue Zita took away my contacts and wig. "Oh, you're a cute alien" She

said. "I think I should go now, my Computer is probably thinking I'm dead and mourning by now."

_Meanwhile_

"Yes! HE'S FINALLY GONE! I'M FREE!!"

_Back with Zim_

"Oh okay, well Zim if you ever need help with anything on Earth you have a native to talk to!" Zita

said waving good bye. I grinned, so THAT is why humans have friends they are SIR units with a mind

and they never squeal.

**On The Massive (We haven't heard from them in a While)(Red)**

I glared at Purple as we were in our Tallest Quarters. He had not talked to me for days and it was

driving me mad! I'm desperate to talk! Even if it meant... No I'm not that desperate yet. "Purple why

are you so upset?" I asked. "I'm going to call Zim back here and say you wanted to see him in person if

you don't say anything!" I hissed. "Fine seeing as you can remember just as far back as Zim can does

this ring a bell to you?" He asked. There was a Razor in his hand (Not those nice ones either Zim got

pelted by a few weeks ago like ones on a Buzz saw) "Doesn't ring a bell?" Purple asked. I shook my

head. Purple showed me a picture of Vort with the Razor. "Nope" I said. "Reza does that name register

anything?" Purple asked. "Oh, you mean Tak's Bi-Polar mother who used you and almost got us eaten

alive?" I asked. "Yes, yes I do." Purple said. "You're still upset about her? I warned you about her!" I

hissed. "Likewise with Myra" Purple ran over to me and hovered over me. I started to wonder what

would happen if her had Pak legs. "There may have been something wrong with Reza, but NEVER

relate Myra to her" Purple hissed. I nodded. "At least Reza wasn't ill like Kaia, or wait was she ill?" I

started to break out in a sweat. "That's right! I saw her at the academy perfectly healthy! And then an

hour later she was dead! Red I've been your friend forever now don't start lecturing me on females" I

rolled my eyes. "You're right Kaia committed suicide. Left me with the most annoying smeet ever" I

told Purple. "You still love her." Purple said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When you tazed Zim that

day I saw the way you looked at him, and when you look at any female you have that look on your face

of sadness!" Purple lectured. "I can move on, but you dwell." He hissed. I looked away.

_Flashback to an ADORABLE version of Purple and Red. Kaia enters view (She has Pink eyes)_

"Wow look at her" I said. "her? Dude you realize she's Ultra Defective it be like locking yourself in a

room with a starving Blumbee" Purple told me. "If I were locked in a room with her I would be VERY

happy" I said whistling. "Ew, Mental pictures." Purple told me. "Hey you!" I called out. "Who me?" I

nodded and ran towards her. "Hey! Creep stay away from Kaia" A blue eyed Irken said shoving me

away. "My friend is sorry, he's defective, but aren't we all a little?" Purple said eyes locked on the Blue

eyed Irken. "Oh okay, We're Future Tallest Kaia and Myra" (**A/N: I just Realized it's Maia and Kyra**

**switched)**

"Nice to meet you, we were examined to be Tallest" I said shaking Kaia's hand. "Hey! You don't touch

the taller" Myra hissed. "Oh you're shorter? I feel your pain Myra" Purple told her. She blushed and

shook his hand. "Kaia, erm... I'm Red." I said blushing shaking her hand and bowing. "Oh please I'm

not Tallest yet." Kaia said. "It's honor and besides it's proper actions to a fairer female" I said. "Kiss-

up" Purple and Myra said. They looked at each other and blushed. "Oh gag" Kaia and I said. Her Pink

eyes shined with a confidence I never knew existed.

_The Week this Story began (Exactly two weeks later)_

I walked to Kaia's house. Purple was still mourning Myra's untimely death, and he never got to tell

her his feelings. Now Kaia and I would be Tallest. She looked at me and smiled. "Hi Red." She told me

I smiled. She had a nervous look on her face. "Kaia is something wrong?" I asked. Her antennae were

curled in a marvelous way. "That depends on what you think, Red..." I nodded. She stared at me and

then away. "We have a smeet, the Smeeteries got our DNA and he happened" I nodded slowly. Shocked

but slowly. "So did the smeeteries just happen to get both our DNA?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No I requested it, Red I'm sorry, but they said that the smeet's already caused trouble I'm going to

keep him here okay?" She asked. I nodded. My eye slightly twitching. "And you did this without my

consent?" He asked. "Oh shut up! I'm a Tallest! More importantly I'm going to be taller than You" She

said. I glared. "I know that, but you shouldn't-" I started when she cut me off. "Shouldn't what? Reddie!

Remember last week?" She said. "Oh yeah that was nice" I said laughing and looking off. "I decided

to bring a new life into this world" She told me. "Oh yes I guess that is nice except for this, WE'RE

STILL NEW IN OUR LIVES!" I yelled. We argued for quite some time. "Kaia it's over, this whole

thing we had going on was trust and honesty. It's over" I said. No sooner had I said that she pushed me

out the door (Threw me out) I glared and walked off.

**End Flash back.**

Purple got my attention. "Were you thinking of the day you heard of Zim?" Purple asked. "How

would you know?" I asked. "Same look you get every time he calls, a Why the Heck did I do this

look." I nodded. I did always have that look didn't I? "I wonder if Kaia was still here Zim would have

been less defective" I wondered. "You-You're kidding right? She beat that male around like a punching

bag." I nodded. "Because of her he has the worst hearing ever!" I nodded. Still hurt. 'What are you

thinking Red? 99 percent of you hates this kid with all your guts! Then here's you having pity! Stop it'

I obeyed my mind and drifted off somewhere else. Out of no where I yawned. Realizing this I noticed

I felt weak... Very weak. "Are you okay Red?" Purple asked. I felt a random shock from my Pak...

It was shutting down? It was playing music... In my head... "Purple call a Med droid... I'm just so..."

I said before nearly blacking out. Purple put on his air bubble in case there was a chemical leak. I can

understand. I caught myself as I fell. Med droids ran in almost instantly and caught me as I continued

to fall. My Pak gave me a malfunctioning shock. Shaking it off I used what energy I had to take it off.

Somehow it helped. "What are you doing?" Purple asked. "My Pak is malfunctioning it's suicide to

keep it on I'm looking inside it." I said. I looked at all the vials. I was not a med droid, but I was trained

to do this if anything happened. I broke about 5 vials before putting it back on. I felt better. "You just

broke vials in your Pak..." Purple said. "Ah yes, and that is something I learned after the Devastis

incident" I said. "Breaking about 5 vials that aren't emotions or caffeine will result in giving you an

extra 5 minutes." I said. The Med droids now prepared to carry me down to the Med bay.

And I drifted off...

I woke up from a shock to my Pak. All the guards were around my chamber. "So what's the verdict?"

I asked in a joke. They all smiled. I looked around. "Is it safe for me to leave the chamber?" I asked.

"Sir we don't know a virus tried to infect your Pak, and for that reason we have Tallest Purple out" I

nodded smiling. If I survive this I could have fun with this virus. "So will it kill me?" I asked. "That's

what our Med droid is determining, oh here she comes now" And then I saw Hell. She had a Cape...

The One Eyed Female Virken Symbol.

_Was it worth waiting for? And Come on Review! And cookies for whoever guesses who he saw!_

_And yes that was a little ZaZr, OMG I forgot Tak hold on..._

**Countdown to Tak the Hideous New Girl**

"How far are we away from Earth Mimi?" I asked standing up. "about 2 ½ Months Mistress calm

down!" I grumbled and sat down.

_There we go so anyone guess what the Months mean? Well_

_**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!!**_


	24. Chapter before TAK: The Hideous New Girl

_I'm BACK! You may have wondered why I stopped updating for a while. Well because no one was_

_reviewing, but someone added it to story Alert (Thank you by the Way) And made me realize this story_

_is probably very good. I mean I only got like two good reviewers on DoTs and DOTS the rest were_

_hate reviews, but on Dots (This story) All good. So I'll try to update as often as possible. If I'm not_

_updating IDoF that is. Now Read and Review!_

**She's Back (Red)**

I struggled against the chamber. "Who let HER be a medical droid?" I asked. They shrugged. I glared.

"Reza." I hissed. She walked over to me and got a good look. "It's fatal." she said very dully. "How

would a Vortian know anything on Irkens?" I asked. I don't believe I'm going to die. "It didn't take very

long to learn about walking machines," she said. I glared at her. "Oh yeah, thanks for nearly getting

Purple and I KILLED!" I hissed. She smiled. "That was the past I've finally realized what wrong I did

when we were Veruns" She said. "Veruns?" I asked. "Oh right, smeets." I rolled my eyes. "I was young

and foolish then." She said. "Foolish my foot, you're just looking for power." I hissed. "Hm... You

catch on quick, I think you owe me for saving your life" I rolled my eyes. "You just called me out, I

know you're lying, but how does that mean I owe you?" I asked. I looked. All the guards were gone.

"I'll tell everyone you're related to Zim." She hissed. "You dare Blackmail a Tallest!?" I asked. "Of

course it's how Vortians get their kicks." I clawed her. "You have no proof." I hissed. "Do you honestly

think you two are that different?" She asked. I glared. "And what makes you think they'll believe a

Vortian?" I asked. "I have a feeling" she said her eyes flashing. "That is such foul play." I said. Purple

walked in. "Reza?" He asked shocked. Not in the Why are you here shock the, I'm glad you're here

shock. "Oh Almighty Tallest Purple, I apologize for my behaviors as a Verun, can you ever forgive

me?" Purple stared. "Er... A Verun that's a smeet right?" He asked. She nodded. "Purple! She just

called me out! And worse she nearly got us eaten!" I yelled. "Red, she's apologizing for what she's

done." Purple said. "She blackmailed me!" I said. "I don't believe that, Reza consider yourself honored

for forgiveness at the hands of a Tallest" He told her. She bowed and flashed an eye at me. I glared at

her. "Purple!" I yelled. "Red people change!" Purple yelled back. "Hey here's an Idea! As long as she's

here on the Massive I won't! I am hereby taking my vacation!" I hissed. Purple rolled his eyes.

"Where?" Pur asked. I thought. "Where else? Irk!" I hissed. Purple rolled his eyes. "Fine, why do you

always flee to Irk?" Purple asked. I opened my mouth to respond. "Because it's the only place he can

talk to me without looking crazy" The computer told Purple. Purple stared at me. "You love a Vortian!

And I'm crazy?" I said defensively. Purple rolled his eyes and left holding Reza's hand. I glared as she

left. "Master Red I know the only reason you're mad is because you're jealous" I stared. "Of what?" I

asked. I'm straight. "He has been your friend all your life and a female gets in the way, that's why you

haven't found another female, because you don't want Purple to go through what you do." I glared. True

I did hate it when Purple got a Girlfriend. "So are you going to look for a way to get back at Pur?" It

asked. I shook my head. "No, I won't. I should, but I won't" I said. "Are you going to talk to Zim?" It

asked. "Why?" I demanded. "Because I seem to recall that you and Zim seem to suffer when Purple has

a Girlfriend, he might be able to help you." I shook my head. "I'm not desperate yet." I told Computer.

"Yet."

**Zim The day Before Tak arrives.**

I walked in to the base. "Well You seem Happy, what did you do?" The computer asked. "Nothing." I

replied rolling my eyes. Not in the mood. And I have no idea why. "Well why are you upset?" The

computer asked confused. "Vile, creatures and their lice." I hissed. "You were a guinea pig?" It asked.

I nodded. "So any more hallucinations that I should look through the control brains?" It asked.

"Nothing but the same female voice, with the same tone inflicted." I said dully. "Yay! Mastas

Depressed!" GIR yelled running in to me (Causing me to fall off the couch I had just got on) "Ow!

GIR!" I hissed. GIR saluted. "Go somewhere else!" I hissed. GIR started a dash for the labs. "NOT

there" I hissed. GIR sulked away. "Harsh Master. You should do this more often." The computer told

me. I glared. "My amazingess should not be squandered arguing with a Computer!" I hissed and

walked off to the labs. "I might as well check in with the Tallest" I muttered. "Setting up a line" The

computer said when I hit the right level. "Greetings my-" I started saluting. Tallest Red screamed and

fell down. "My Tallest?" I asked. "Oh, it's just you Zim" Tallest Red told me. "Is it nighttime there?" I

asked. The room he was in was completely empty. "No, well..." Tallest Red said drifting off. "My

Tallest where is the other Tallest?" I asked. "Er... Away. With a Vortian." He told me. I nodded. "I was

just reporting in my Tallest." I told him. "Er... Zim! How much exactly do you know about us?" Red

asked. I stared. "Not a lot... Why my Tallest? Is something wrong on the Massive?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said. "Er... My Tallest I think you should recharge, your composure looks like it was

thrown in a Blumbee" I told him. "Zim, if someone were upstaging you, like if those things on your

planet made you feel worthless, what would you do?" Tallest Red asked. Surely a Test of skills. "I

would doom them, or get revenge, or just simply upstage them again" I listed, but looked sadly at my

three fingered hand. I think I heard Tallest Red mutter something on me being right, but what would

he have to be upset about? "Invader Zim signing out?" I asked saluting. He nodded and cut the

transmission. "Did Tallest Red come to YOU for advice?" The computer asked. "I-I'm not sure" I said

thinking. "Ah, yes and Master I've just about pieced your past together, except I can't find out who the

voices are." I hit myself. "I can probably put it in context, I know one of the male Smeet voices is

Tallest Red." I hissed. "Duh, you told me that a lot. You were even so confused!" The computer said.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. Of course I had to get a surprise attack from GIR. "HI! WHY MASTA

SO SAD?" He screamed.

"Once again I'm not sure"

**Setting the Base (Tak, day before TAK: Hideous new Girl)**

I looked around the crowded streets. Good thing Mimi had me make a disguise before we landed.

Today though I felt...Odd, sad. I ignored it.

"Mimi tomorrow we get my mission..."


	25. Author's Note

Yes I'm posting an authors note BUT

**I'm not, nor ever discontinuing my stories**

The reason this Authors note is here is because yesterday Oct. 15 was a day to remember. Well for me

anyway, no I didn't win an Emmy or win some huge fight with a disease that kills millions every year.

**My Quick Note**

2 years ago I found , but didn't join until a year later. My old best Friend Gwendolen Q.

Slashvic (Or something) told me she was moving to Russia, figured since she was born there anyway.

I nodded telling her I was sad for her to go. She left me with some writing tips and manuscripts. One

of them being titled "The Fight for Freedom's Road" I shouldn't of been so surprised it had bad

grammar she was home schooled so she could learn Russian. Keeping this in mind I went on with my

life.

About 6 months ago I heard from my old Friend Gwen. She alerted me to read her new stories. Of

course they were in bloody Russian. She sent me the original manuscripts in English.

"Of course Father Purple is my actual Father." Glaring at this very odd way to say Tallest, since they

aren't in the middle ages, nor is he the head of a church. Scrolling down I watched the story continue

to intensify. This was the whole Outline! "A child named Summer and Loraine go against each other in

the ultimate battle of siblings, but when it comes to: Who will win?" I glanced at the name "Summer's

child" Glaring at how this could be misinterpreted, I replied back.

Reply:

Subject:RE:Story

Very good! Change the title though. And maybe the summary is this an Invader Zim story? Because

the leaders are Tallest not Fathers.

Reply:

Subject: RE:Story

What are you my Beta Reader? In my country we have it like that! You Americans are a pain.

I never replied back, but about 3 months ago she emailed me telling me she had walking pneumonia,

I ignored her plea for money for treatment. It wouldn't be the first time she led me on for money, and

never thanked me. Then...I got the call in the middle of the night. My roommate Yaz was sleeping over in the next room. "Is this TV Allen?" I groaned, only Gwen would write my nickname down.

"Yes? And you must know Tzar Gwen?" I asked. It also was a pain to me that someone might call me

TB Andy

by mistake, so I hated it when people call me that because my initials happen to be TV. "No well yes

a little" I groaned the heavy attempted Russian accent slaughtered the language with every word. "I

speak English you know." I growled. "Tis? Who are you talking to?" Yaz asked. "I don't know, who

are you?" I asked. "Well Gwendolen's lawyer." I glared, what was she suing me? "What is she suing

me?" I asked. "No. She...Passed away an hour ago." My face turned blank and I must have shown it

too. "Tis you okay?" Yaz asked. I gulped and started to tear up. I was able to catch myself though and

continued the conversation. "..." Silence on the phone. "I...I'm fine Yaz, exactly why are you

calling me?" I said both to Yaz then the phone. "Well you are in her Will, and you are her best friend"

I was afraid to ask how much he knew, but then again Tzar Gwen could of told him. Or maybe this is

a prank call! My mind set on the least likely hope this was a prank call, and that Gwen was fine writing

and laughing, and calling other people pitiful. Yaz who must have had her ear to the phone the whole

time now was worried. "Wow, Tis." She said. "It-It's fine...It's probably a prank call." I said to her. She

shook her head. "Tis take this seriously. Gwen's dead, no one would push a call that far." Yaz told me.

"What did she leave me?" I asked shakily, the test. If he was for real then he'd have a real answer. "I'm

not sure, it's just a box labeled manuscripts" I stared. That was easily both valid and invalid. "What was

the last thing she said?" I asked. "She didn't, well not that the doctors told me. In English. She died in

her sleep." I nodded. "Thank you..." I dragged on. "Brintain Edwards" I nodded. Part of me wanted to

ask what type of name that was, but Tisvana's a Pizza style...And some sort of German word. "Ah, well

okay." I said nodding. Yaz elbowed me. What? "What?" I growled at her. "He sounds about your age?

Or older!" Yaz yelled. I thwacked her. What was she expecting me to invite him over and lie down in

a Red dress and say "Hi.. Brintain" in a bad Spanish accent? "Fine don't hit it off, but at least tell him

your name" She told me. "I'm Tisvana." I told him. "Ah, well I know that." He said with a sarcastic

laugh. I sighed. "Well G'night" I told him and hung up.

As much as I dreaded the next few days of grieving without being able to shed a tear, I couldn't help

but wonder: "If I had sent her money would it have changed?" Of course I was an over-achiever for my

age and Yaz was like "You should have hit it off!" He sounded so much older than me I could have

punched Yaz for suggesting that. Then a package arrived at the door. I opened it. The first one at the

top was:

"To Tisvana"

_TV I fear my last days are upon me and, I leave you my stories. It's a small reminder of me so, try not_

_to screw them up too much kay? And when these stories make you famous don't forget me. Don't cry_

_either or I will come and slap you silly._

I put it down, not at all doubting Gwen would find some way to follow through her threat. I picked up

the first stories and read their titles

Summer's Child

The Spirit's Children

Survivors of the Plague (Or something, All I remember was the title had NOTHING to do with the

story)

I saw Yaz take two more. "These are cool so when are you going to write them?" She asked. I stared

blank-faced. "What? Me write?! The grammar here is so messed up it makes...GIR seem to talk

right!" I argued. "Ahem, Winner of your School's Poetry and writing contest? Language Arts

Valedictorian, and Beta-Reader on Fanfiction" She listed some of the many things I had. "Fine I'll

write them. But I need more than one person to beta-read this Russian stuff!" I said frustrated. Yaz

shined her face by me. "Someone who can beta-read." I said thinking. "I'll join FF and get my Beta

-account!" I rolled my eyes, yes write 6000 words in stories and 5 of them so quickly. It took me

months to write 6000 words and 5 stories. "Someone with IZ knowledge. Besides me" I mumbled.

"Zim and Tak are 156 and 157 years old!" She blurted. "Are they?" I asked. "Yup it says so on

Wikipedia" She said nodding. "And maybe they had a relationship before they became enemies!"She

suggested. "Er...ZaTr? No offense, but I prefer ZaGr." I told her. "you prefer pedophile stories?" I

hit her. "No! Well now that you mention it...No. Zim and Gaz are just a better pairing to me." I told

her. She laughed. "Sure they are, of course Tisvana and Zim are a better pairing!" She said. "What?"

I asked confused. She made a quick drawing. It was horrible. "Try drawing this Irken with that face!"

I glared. "A stick figure with legs jutting out of it's head?" I asked. I got out a piece of paper and drew

it. "Hey Tis what're you doing?" She asked. "Drawing." I said noticing my voice was off. I was making

a face as I drew. "Here." I said handing her the picture. "It has rabbit ears" She said. I looked, why

were there horns on it? "They're horns." I told her. "It looks like A cross between a Blue eyed Irken and

Lard Nar." She told me. I slowly typed in Lard Nar on search. Oh him a Vortian. "It's a Iorkitien!" I

turned. "What?" I asked. "Irken Vortian!" She said. Holding back a slap I sighed. "I'd call it a Virken.

It rolls off the tongue." I hissed. I picked up the manuscript The Spirit's Children

I turned to a random page.

_Loraine held the spirit tightly in her grasp. "What have you done with my parents!" She demanded._

_The spirit laughed and went away. "If I were you I'd think of the Time bomb on the Massive." Loraine_

_gasped. "If that thing goes off it'll kill you too!" She screamed. "Don't kill Aunty Gwen." The spirit_

_laughed. "Aunt?! What the Irk are you speaking?" Loraine yelled. "I die and I come back and my_

_brother has two daughters. Such a shame Summer went like that." She laughed. Loraine lost all her_

_color._

My head started to hurt, does Gwen have to write _EVERYTHING _In cursive? "So can I help?" Yaz

asked. I nodded not knowing what I'd gotten myself into.

_Yes I had to have this to honor Gwendolen Quinn Slashvic (Or something) I should update shortly._


	26. TAK: The Hideous New Girl

_It's Finally here. No music for this chapter though, maybe Tak's theme on Loop if it makes you happy._

_I don't suggest listening to the episode, for this has actual emotions and deja vu in it. In other words_

_it might take too long to explain what Zim is thinking and the dialog might be starting when I do._

_Man for the opening I had to pause and see Zim's face before the outbreak. HE HAD CROSS EYES._

_And was looking down._

**TAK: The Hideous New Girl (Zim)**

I looked at my pencil. Another day trying to figure out who that girl was. _Hi I'm- _"No, NO, NO!" Mrs.

Bitters yelled, of course taking me out of my trance. I stared. "You'll pay for this one" She hissed and

slammed the phone down causing it to catch fire. "Class Despite my Moral outbreak, the School

Principal is allowing you to celebrate Valentine's Day this year" She hissed. I have never heard of such

a day. I was about to ask, why we celebrate a day for a man named Valentine when everyone around me

went crazy. I stared, Zita had jumped out of her seat and ran somewhere and Brian was shooting paper

balls. This was a violent tradition. "Maybe it's better I don't say anything" I thought to myself. "Go

ahead pass out your valentine's meat slabs. It's Traditional" Mrs. Bitters told us. I shuddered. "I left my

meat at home, sorry I sort of forgot it and GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE!" I yelled throwing the girl's

meat slabs into her face. I flicked off one that was still on my desk. "Mrs. Bitters? I read that long ago

people used to give out cards and candies on Valentine's Day, how did the whole meat thing get

started?" The Dib-Worm asked. That is sort of a large jump. From snacks and paper, to Weapons.

"You don't want to know" It answered. I tried to figure out the voices again. _Hey It's me- _"I had a

Valentine once" I ignored this. _You remember T- _An Alarm went off. I glared. Mrs. Bitters had a phone.

"Ugh. Another one?" She asked setting the phone down. "To celebrate overcrowding at Skool A new

student will be joining the class." Mrs. Bitters said. A huge jet was setting down. I glanced over at the

creepy cat. A large light blinded me. Ignoring it I stared at the new girl in the class. "Hi, I'm Tak. I'm

new here" I blinked. "Hello Tak" Everyone, but me and the Dib-Worm said. She walked into the class.

Odd walk for a filthy Worm-baby. She stopped in front of me. "My dad's the head of the Delicious

Weenie Corporation, That was his jet out there, So I brought Valentine's Weenies for EVERYONE!"

She yelled weenies exploding from her backpack. Okay so why're you telling me this? I turned to look

at everyone. Irk they are creepy. "Yea! Weeners!" Half the class yelled in a pile of them. "Weeners

rock!" another one yelled. They were gorging themselves on the vile stuff! Pitiful animals, eating the

weaponry. "Except that kid" Tak said jumping on Mrs. Bitters desk. I turned around. "Weenies

Shmeenies! Zim needs no meats!" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "For him I have prepared

a poem!" She said. I opened one eye to hearing her cough. "Eh?" I asked quietly confused. "Looks like

Zim has a girlfriend!" Sara called out. Tak glared at her and I turned around. Why does this scene seem

familiar? I stared horrified. I was next to the creepiest Dirt-Child ever and she insults her. I'm in HER

LINE OF FIRE! "It's not nice to embarrass people. You should apologize and eat your eraser" Tak

hissed. I saw a glint in her eye and stared confused. I turned around to see what Sara would do. I had

a weird Cloth feeling in my mouth. Like I've been forced to do that before. "Yes Tak, I'm sorry Zim"

Sara said and started eating the biggest eraser ever. Something was odd about this female. "For longer

than I can remember I've been looking for someone like you..." I turned around realizing: This was

addressed to me! "Someone with a head like yours and a Torso too." I turned around, the class was

looking at me. Odd. And was that an insult to me? "Birds sing and you're gonna pay the end. HERE'S

SOME MEAT COVERED IN BARBECUE SAUCE!" She yelled and threw it at me. It burned so

much. "AGH!!" I screamed. Through the searing pain could hear Mrs. Bitters voice. "Thank you

Tak that was horrible. Now you'll need a place to sit" My mind was begging. Anywhere, but me.

Anywhere, but me. Anywhere, but ME. "YOU! You're being transferred to the underground

classrooms. I held in my screams of pain to see a kid behind Dib I don't know fall through. Then I

continued my screaming. "And you I'm just tired of you." Mrs. Bitters said. I heard Brian screaming.

Well at least my pain was shared. I ran to the back of the classroom screaming. My eyes were glued

shut and I ran into a wall. "Mrs. Bitters are there Really underground classes?" Dib-worm asked. "Sure,

whatever" Mrs. Bitters commented. I was on a table in searing pain now. I rolled off and a bookshelf

fell on me, knocking the meat off.

"Burning..."

**The Tallest (Red)**

I sat around boredly. Nothing was really happening other than Reza disappearing. Or well, I know

where she is...Heh. But Purple thinks I apologized for over-reacting so we're back here waiting for

calls. Zim's the only Invader that calls us _Every Day_ And in our private quarters. "Master Red,

incoming transmission" The computer said. I elbowed Purple. "Let's get the puppets." I said. Purple

nodded. I pulled them out from under the couch and put them sitting in a comfortable position.

"Answer it" I told the Computer. It sighed and Zim popped up on screen. I got a small view. He looked

like he had walked through a fire and tied himself to a pole. I want to know who did this to him. And

give them an honor. "I apologize for my appearance I mean no disrespect. A new Child-" Zim started.

"Hey You're not Pur!" GIR yelled. Purple got a worried look on his face. "How would a SIR unit know

and why did it call me Pur?" Purple whispered. I shrugged. "BE QUIET!" Zim yelled. We sighed a

breath of relief. "My Tallest a New child attacked me with meat. My conclusion; She's in LOVE with

me!" Zim yelled. We laughed, only Zim would think getting attacked and getting the living crud beat

out of him was a sign of affection. These calls got better everyday. We should really turn his life into a

show, Irkens would love it. Plus it would give us something to do. "This may be valuable because I can

use the child to study human affection" Zim said. I accidentally knocked Purple's Puppet's head off.

Purple now had his head there. "Which I have been able to determine is PAIN based" He hissed.

I laughed. "Um... That's great Zim" Purple said stifling a laugh. "Sounds Great." Purple lied. Well it

did to me. The longer Zim studies the affection of those people, the more we get to see him hurt. I

laughed. "Don't worry that's just my arms flailing and giggling." Purple hissed. I punched him with his

hand. "Stop it! Stop it!" Purple yelled. I started to laugh. "And once I'm done with the child, I will

destroy her." Zim hissed. Ah, Yes. Zim still hasn't changed from being a player. Although this is his

greatest plan ever, keep getting hurt Zim! You have the Tallest approval. Just make it funny.

"That's okay Zim, well we have another call" Purple lied. We cut the transmission. We died laughing.

"Hey! We really do have another call." I said confused. The Irken's face popped up on screen. "That..

That's Tak Purple" I whispered. Purple nodded gawking. Irk her whole family is back to cause us pain.

"My leaders I offer gifts to prove my worthiness as an invader" She said. We nodded slowly. Last

thing we want to do is A. Remind her of what REALLY happened. B. Anger her in any way. Even if

she's loyal, she isn't Zim. We can't insult her to her face and expect to come out of it in full health.

"I have created a magma pump to hollow out the Earth's core" Purple choked. "She's already on

EARTH? Something might click Red." Purple whispered. I nodded. "And then I'll fill the planet with

snacks as an offering to my Tallest" We lost a little attention with Earth. "Yes, but Earth is kind of..."

Purple started looking for the words. "You never considered Earth valuable, but I shall make it

valuable" She hissed. "Of course, can you kill Zim in the process?" I asked. She nodded. "Then you

may do it. If and only If you kill Zim You will be an invader" I said. Purple stared at me. "You're wrong

my Tallest." She said. I was about to lecture her when she continued.

"It's not If I kill Zim, it's when I kill Zim"

**The School Yard (Zim)**

I saw Tak sitting next to Dib. I hissed, the last thing I need is for him to ruin my little guinea pig.

I ran over and pushed him off. "I have come to accept your feelings for me I congratulate you on

acknowledging my superiority, choosing me as your love pig." I said. She stared at me. "Feel

Honored!" I yelled. Silence. What is she deaf? She should be groveling at my feet, begging for

forgiveness on yesterday's assassination attempt. She pulled out some Barbecue sauce and sprayed it

at me. "Ack!" I yelled getting hit with it. "Maybe you really are an alien like Dib says, A horribly

disguised, disgusting, horrible one?" She said. Odd that end sounded like a question. My anger

replacing my many questions I got up. "Nonsense! Despite his huge head, the Dib-Monkey is quite

stupid." I hissed. "My Head's not big!" I heard the Dib-worm yell. "Now prepare your brain, filthy

beast of meat and hair, your magical _lurve _adventure begins now!" I yelled picking her up and setting

her down, away from the half wall. She started to laugh. She pointed at me. I looked down as she

continued laughing. Now she pointed behind me and we both started laughing. She threw a trashcan on

me and kicked me off.

_What happened to Zim._

Mon- Splashed by juice after attempting to giver her muffin

Tue- Attacked by meat while attempting to give it to her

Wed: Tied to a chair and head in a box for trying to give her a present. THEN attacked by dogs while

giving her flowers

Thurs, stuffed into a mailbox, Books fell on to me while trying to help her

Fri: Food dumped on me for no reason

Annoyed and burning I walked into my base. "You're on fire!" An upside down GIR pointed out.

"Am I? Ah well" I said looking at my self. Such a proud Irken Invader, his entire image destroyed! By

one simple little female. I walked in. "I think I've learned enough about human affection, I HATE it!

Especially the part with the _Beans _Our friend Tak is no longer useful to us." I hissed. The doorbell

rang. I turned around and used Computer to see through the door. Of course it's "Beat me till I'm Black

and Blue" Tak. I opened the door after GIR got his disguise on. The cat quickly ran in next to GIR and

glared. "Okay... Tak! I'm glad you came here, it gives me a chance to end our HIDEOUS

relationship and I will enjoy your shrill crying having being rejected by ZIM!" I yelled. "You have

gawt to be kidding" She said. "I assure I am quite serious now CRY! CRY like you have never

cried!...Before." I yelled. To my surprise she laughed. Her cat was now beside her. And I watched as a

hologram faded before her very CREEPY and UNCOMFORTABLE, laugh. It stopped to reveal an

Irken. "You...You're Irken! WHAT IS THIS?!" I yelled. "You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined"

She hissed. "Eh?" "You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined" "EH?" "You're confused allow me to

explain" She said sounding upset.

_Taks story, well her incorrect one anyway_

"It was 50 years ago on the Irken military training planet Devastis, I've been waiting years to take my

final test to become one of the Irken Elite soldiers, and should the need arise be one of the invaders."

_Tak rises from lower levels, who can forget this scene? From earlier? We see Zim walk up to a_

_machine. Tak describes him as happy. (But he was in reality upset). He tries to get a snack. She sure_

_takes a long time to walk to the door. It fails he gets upset and hits the machine multiple times. He zaps_

_the machine with the laser. (If you've been reading this is all Skoodges fault) It still fails. He now runs_

_off and returns with the Mech 4. Or an Irken destroyer It's hard to tell. He LAUGHS as he blows the _

_machine to bits and we see Tak who took an hour walking to the freaking door struggling. We see Zim_

_eating his food. During this Tak is screaming for help. _"NO!NO!!SOMEBODY HELP ME! THE

DOOR'S STUCK! MOVE THE DAMN THING!" _(Yes if you stop she yells that.) Zim is now eating a_

_snack as the rest of the Irkens DIE. Okay she thinks she's the only one suffering, but still._

"You blew out the power for the entire half of the planet, but testing on the OTHER side went on

uninterrupted. I pleaded with the control Brain to let me take the test, but she said I'd have to wait

another 70 years. I was placed on a janitorial squad. I was placed on planet DIRT! But I escaped and

began my long search for the mysterious person who caused the blackout, And Ruined my life!"

_Ends the Flashback_

"I eventually tracked you to this horrible place, and took that rich weenie human as my false father."

I rolled my eyes, just break out the violin. "Yes, yes you blame me for your horrible life, blah, blah

BIG DEAL!" I yelled. "This is about taking your mission Zim, not revenge!" She yelled. "You're after

revenge?" I asked. "NO! It's not about revenge! It's about taking what's rightfully mine" She hissed. I

looked around, isn't that a description of revenge? "**I** should have been an Invader! **I **should have been

part of the great assigning. I shouldn't HAVE to be stealing THIS planet from YOU!" She yelled

shoving me. "You're after my robot bee!" I yelled, trying to keep her off this subject. Although she

DID just help me piece together my time on Devastis. Much quicker than computer. Ignoring this I

held my robot bee. "NO! Listen to me! _Listen _Carefully!" She hissed. Being the sarcastic Irken I

needed to make her actually tell me the stuff (Or I was just plain bored) I started grunting and moving

my head in different positions. She sighed. "I'm a better invader than you could ever be. I planned it

perfectly. The plan I have in store for this nasty rock will so impress the Tallest, that they will have no

choice, but to make me an invader." She said posing. My eyes shot open. The TALLEST?? "What is

this?! And what is this plan?" I asked. She laughed. "Yes yes I'm a master of comedy, now tell me this

plan" I hissed. If it's good maybe after I destroy her I'll take it- Er... I mean... I'll know if she stole it

from me, being the genius and all. "PART 1 involves watching as I cripple your base so you can only

watch...AS I RUIN YOUR LIFE!" She yelled. (So loudly it blew me away a couple inches) Her odd

SIR unit jumped forward and shot something out of it's head that electrocuted computer... Oh no... Oh

Irk this is bad. Computer! It...It won't work, it's shut off. Leaving me with..._GIR _"MY BEAUTIFUL

BASE!" I yelled. "Part two is-" "NO MY BEAUTIFUL BASE NO!!" "Part two is-" "NO!! MY

BEAUTIFUL BASE NO!!" " Part two IS!-" "NO!!" "Part-" "No!" "Okay I'm-" "No!" "Okay I'm

leaving now." She said after my panic attack was over. "But you didn't tell me your plan." I asked. She

shook her head and used her Pak legs to shoot out the front wall of my base. She used that to jump up

and, well... I think... Teleport? Her SIR unit followed cutting down my gnomes. And GIR's heads.

Then my robot bee flew off. This week is getting worse and worse.

"NO!!"

GIR and I were walking with a camera. "GIR never speak of this again! The thought of doing this

makes me feel like Dib, and that makes me make...Little...Sicky...Noises" I hissed to GIR. He saluted.

Putting the horrid thought out of my mind. An odd shady man asked me what I was looking for. "Hey

kid what're you looking for?" He asked. I looked at my camera then the hobo. Dare I say it? If I told

him, I would sound like Dib! Or if I talked to a hobo. "We's going to take pictures of the scary lady's

house!" GIR yelled. I glared."Oi, is it that scary lass with the Purple hair? Father of a weenie stand?"

He asked. "Er...Yes." I said. "Ye must like the lass, well I HATE HER!" I backed off. He didn't even

speak proper language. And he was growing. Wait. "I'm looking to destroy her!" I hissed. "So am I,

and I'll fight you for her! You have no chance against a HAM DEMON!" He yelled. I looked around.

Humans WERE clueless. I could walk around without my contacts and they wouldn't notice. It started

to shake me around. Freaking out I started to reach for what I could. Which evidentially wasn't much.

Finally I caught one of it's flags. Dragging it down with me when he lifted up I hit him with it.

Groaning and dropping me it ran off. Leaving behind some of Taks bases pictures. "What a horrible

adventure with that ham demon Whoo! But I've made no progress in figuring out what Tak's plan is." I

muttered. Irk I'm talking to myself. I need to stay away from Dib. "The base is still repairing itself and

the only other person with the facilities to-" I groaned. No,no,no,no,no,NO. "NO! I won't even consider

it!" I yelled. GIR stared at me. Sighing knowing I had to, I started my trek there. I mean at least if I get

hurt then Dib gets killed.

"So, You're my sons little foreign friend" The Membrane creature said. "Yes, I am" I said with a slight

twitch. "Hey what's the fastest way to fix a broken computer with the power to take over the ones in

the world?" I asked setting the odd tasting human beverage down. "I have an interesting story about

that!" The Membrane creature started. If he tells me something useful then I won't have to ask Dib's

help. " When I was just about your age I built my own computer. It was the most powerful one on

Earth capable of setting anything from a microwave to a plane off anywhere" He said. I sipped the odd

addicting beverage. "Ah yes so I used it a lot until I decided to try to upgrade it! And then it blew up in

my face, ah yes no more silly mistakes like that anymore." He said. I paused and looked at my Pak.

Well. I feel pathetic now. "Ah yes I know what you mean" I looked off. "Zim!" Dib yelled. "Ah, Good

morning son. Your little foreign friend is here to see you" The Membrane creature greeted. "Dad that's

the alien the ALIEN!" Dib said jumping on a chair. "Of course he is, you two have fun" The creature

said and walked off. I set down the drink. "What's going on Zim?" Dib asked. "It seems the enemies

have a common enemy, Tak. She's Irken and she's after my job and your planet" I hissed. "Oh come on,

I like Tak, and she hates you you're just jealous-" I got on the table with Dib. "This has nothing to do

with JELLY!" I hissed. What was he an idiot? Correction for challenging me he already is. "I've been

trying to figure out her plan, but it's been difficult, she's good! Not good like me, but still good" I

hissed. "This is just stupid" Dib said not believing me. "48 hours of trailing Tak and all I can come up

with are these photos I wrestled off that Ham Demon, They're of a Giant Evil weenie stand her father

has constructed." I said holding the pictures out. "But that's nothing" I muttered. Dib started to get

interested in the conversation. "Giant weenie stand IS weird, but it doesn't say anything about Tak" Dib

said. He muttered something after I didn't hear "I KNEW this was a bad idea!" I groaned. "She'll

destroy your world!" I hissed. "I can't believe you're even saying this!" Dib argued. His sister walked

in. "Your voices are making me sick" The Gaz said. "And when the Earth is a smoking ruin you'll wish

it had been ME who'd did it!" I hissed. I heard a hissing sound followed by pain. She threw soda on

me! "AGH! IT BURNS IT BURNS!" I screamed climbing to the window, opening it and jumping out.

I extinguished myself in some grass.

"Pitiful human I'll find out what she's doing myself"

**Dib and Tak.**

I scaled the wall of the Weenie stand carefully, my feet making less than a thud. Of course the high

tech machinery made it easier and less likely for me to kill myself scaling this thing. Gaz was probably

talking to the weenie man...Or something, I have no clue what my sister does half the time she could

teleport and I'd never know. She's creepy like that, but she's family and I have one screwed up family.

I felt rumbling as my machine hit a section. It opened up blinding me with light, but not blind enough

to where I couldn't grab the Ledge. I slid down the ramp into a wall...It hurt, needless to say it was a

corner and half me was on one side, another half on the other. It hurt, but screaming was something I

wouldn't do. I stood up carefully and awkwardly and looked around, it was huge. "Oh Man! What is

this place?" I asked, duh it was an alien base! It's undeniable... Tak is Irken..."It's a hot dog stand"

Gaz said irritated. I jumped at her voice. "Gaz?! How did you get-" I stopped, part of me said I didn't

want to know, even though if my sister can teleport that would be awesome. I took out my video

camera and recorded all I could see. Floating objects a whole Conveyor line of alien equipment, the

sadness drained out of me and curiosity took it's place. "No pictures please!" Tak said coming down

the elevator. "Tak? Look I can explain!" I stuttered. "No need! In a minute you won't remember having

seen any of this!" Tak growled. Her eyes flashed, nothing. I can _Still remember_. "this must be how she

got Sara off her back earlier" I thought. She let out a disgruntled hmm. "You must be smarter than the

rest of them" She said looking away for a second. "Let's see about your Sister!" She said flashing light.

Gaz threw soda on her. "Ack!" She screamed and tried to get the liquid off of her. "You're behind

_This?_" I asked startled. "No he is! Or at least his resources I only let him out to keep up appearances.

Kind of like Zim's robot parents. Only Good." She said limping from the soda. " You can't do this!

People will know something's up! I mean look at this place! It's Enormous!" I yelled at her. "The great

thing about your people Dib is that, most of them don't notice." She said smugly. "All they see is

another face of Corporate Venture! Not a plan for world Conquest!" She yelled. "Wait is there really a

difference?" I asked. Then the Wall blew open and as I rose from the Rubble I saw...

**Tak**

I growled as I stared up. Zim. "It's over Tak! The Earth is mine to devastate! And I already promised

the moon to GIR" I hissed, this moron thinks he can tell ME off? After what HE did? "Zim!? How did

you know we'd be here?" Dib asked. I glared at them both idiots in a couple, they fight like an old

betrothed couple, although I don't think I could see Dib going gay. For some reason I can see Zim in a

Female suit. "I placed a tracking device on you" Zim hissed. This was almost fun to watch, but alas I

actually take what I do very seriously. "Your head smells like a Puppy!" I heard his SIR unit yell. I

must have tuned out Dib's freaking out, sadly. I glared at Zim. "This won't stop me from keeping my

promise to the Tallest!" I hissed. "MIMI ATTACK!" I yelled. Zim jumped back at my voice. Wimpy

little bug. Mimi ran out of her little containment chamber quickly. I grinned as she revealed her true

form and held Dib in the air. I almost felt sorry for Dib. Mimi threw him into a chute that went back to

ground level. She turned to a chuckling Zim, I would have much rather finished him off, but I'll have

another chance soon, I always do. Mimi ran towards him breaking the ground. "Aw...And that's new

linoleum" I said so quietly no one could here. It was sarcasm of course. "Ack!Uh...Uh Mimi! Down

Back!Gra-holy!" He stuttered backing away from Mimi, she eventually caught him and threw him in

the voot. She then grabbed GIR and threw him in as well. Taking this as my cue to leave I left for my

own Voot. I jumped into it, and left upwards to make sure the little big made it to the ground. I'll finish

him later. Mimi soon joined me. "Mimi, you're wet" I hissed. "Sorry Mistress Dib's ugly sister-" "I

don't really care right now, we need to make sure Zim isn't going to follow us!" I hissed. Mimi nodded.

I hovered quickly over where they landed. Fighting good, they'll be at this for hours if they are like I

observed. I flew off into the highest level of the base to get my plan ready. "Poor little bug he won't

even know what's happening." Mimi laughed. I joined her in a chuckle, before I got back to flying.

"Yes it is rather foul play, but I don't care." I said laughing. Mimi joined me before we both got

serious.

"But it's fair now..."

**Zim**

I stared at her on the screen...So...familiar, but I can't (And won't try) to figure out why. I need to stop

her so I can be the one to destroy Earth. "And hollow out the Earth's core." She said. "I can do that!" I

hissed. "I'll fill the planet with snacks as an offering to my Tallest" Tak finished. "Your leaders are just

taller than everyone else?" The Dib-worm asked confused. I glared, he honestly has no idea how

superior Irkens are to where we can do that. " You never considered Earth valuable at all, but I shall

make it valuable!" Tak hissed. "She stole this plan from me!" I yelled. "No she didn't" GIR said.

"Be quiet!" I yelled. This is easiest the worst day ever. She is trying to steal my job, everything! All

because of one stupid test? She's crazy! Even if she passed she'd be a horrible invader! I'd like to see

her try to put that plan into action! The ground started to rumble. My base moved. "It started" Dib

gasped. I almost wanted to smite that big head of his. Of course, what was your first clue the rumbling

or my base shaking? "Computer!" I yelled. "What?" It asked exhausted. "Ready the Voot I must stop

Tak, her little Joke has gone far enough" I hissed, she will rue the day she ever came to make me rue

the day, she rued...Ah whatever. "Wait you have to drop me off at the Weenie stand! Someone has to

shut the pump off!" The Dib-Monkey yelled after me. I groaned. True true, I wish it weren't, but even

someone like Tak would know that's true. "Don't touch anything in my Voot." I hissed. The only

similarity Irkens would ever have with humans. "You touch my ship you die" I hissed. The Dib-filth

gulped nervously. Stupid Human.

"Wow! Man! This ship is complicated!" The Dib-Worm yelled moving around the back of my ship

like a filthy Blumbee. My finger rested on the "dump" button. If he doesn't shut up I'll push it. Next

time he's in my ship I'll push it. Over a molten Volcano. "Wow do all of you Aliens have ships?" The

Filth said. "yes, but mine is the Best in the Empire" I hissed. "Hey what's that button do?" The Worm

asked. "Keep Talking. You'll find out." I hissed pushing his giant back. He kept talking. Annoyed I

pressed the button. Hopefully he fell into the magma. "There!" I yelled seeing her standing right by the

molten filth.

**Tak (Again)**

I stood laughing at my accomplishment, I did in maybe a day what Zim couldn't do in 11 months.

I heard the humming of a Voot behind me. "Zim" I thought and jumped down into my own Voot. I

knew this would go into space I knew it would. And I didn't take the time to kill him. Way to go Tak,

You're a genius. And I had what? 15 chances? Stupid bug won't die anyway. I shuddered for no reason.

Odd. We raced up the growing fountain of magma. "Mistress, is there something wrong?" Mimi asked.

I shook my head. We started shooting lasers at each other. I got hit. "Ack! Mimi! Is there any...Bad

damage?" I asked. "No Mistress, his ship is so old it couldn't crack the egg of a blumbee." I nodded

and gasped. Idiot! How could I forget the basic rule of piloting?! Never...EVER...Follow a ship.

I got in front of him. Maybe he was so stupid I could lead him through some magma if his ship is as

old as Mimi says the thing will disintegrate. Like I thought he started to follow my ship. I started

evasively scaling the Magma. He followed. "Mimi?" I asked looking around. I forgot about that and

got back to piloting. I went through a large Wall and Waves of Magma. I looked at my ships core

temperature. If this got too hot I'd be ejected. It was halfway there, if I got ejected then Zim's ship

would be destroyed. "What in the name of Miyuki?!" I asked after we went through the ball of

Magma, that should have destroyed the ship! How is Zim following me?! I got a bigger view of the

ship I couldn't really see. "It's a Voot Runner...Great not only is Mimi gone she lied to me too." I

hissed, Every Irken knew Voots were one of the best ships in the universe, how did he get a Voot

_Runner? _Those are only made for special Irken Elite guards on Foodcourtia. I decided to Ram his.

I got a quick glance at his face from that. Invader my foot, his Pak isn't designed for that. He's a fraud.

A stupid pitiful fraud. Why are the Tallest egging him on like this? Even I wouldn't do that! He

wouldn't even be that stupid. We went around the thing and went in for a head on collision. "Give up

Zim I built this ship myself!" I hissed, Mimi now back at my side. He glared. We continued our

ramming. We hit, and mine sort of spun off. The front of it was dented. I grabbed my implant and

made sure it was still there. "Mimi! Damage to the ship?" I demanded. "The shields are off line,

Mistress be more careful! The core temperature is 7 tenths of the way to it's ejection" Mimi said

concerned. "Crap." I muttered under my breath. Voot Runners don't have cores so, If I don't kill him in

it I'm screwed over. I saw the Window of his ship fly off. "He's still alive?" I asked. "How can he

survive something that totaled the front of his ship?!" I asked. Mimi shrugged. I glared.

"Dodedodedodedodedo!" I heard Mimi say. "?" I thought and looked back, what is wrong with Her?

I heard a hissing and turned around. She was going insane! She was acting Like...Zim. He

sabotaged my SIR unit somehow! "Ow!" I yelped as the Control Board gave me a shock. She was

destroying my ship! She jumped on to my Control Panel. "Ow!Hey!" I muttered ducking. She clawed

me and kicked me. "What are you doing?!" I asked looking up. I stared in despair as she started

moving, and stepping on my Keyboard. "Mimi!" I hissed trying to get control over her. She grabbed

my face. "D'ack! Don't! Stop!" I hissed. She kissed me. I lost complete control of my ship the

temperature was at the top. "No! Stop!Mimi!You're ruining-ACK!" I screamed as we spun out of

control I started frantically pressing any button I could find. I can't eject now! I've almost won! "You're

a worse pilot than I am!" I heard Zim yell. "Go figure" I muttered. Then the ass has to go ram my

ship. The lights went out. "Ack!" I yelped. Getting my composure together I sighed. "Great...It's

over" I said as I heard the front blow open and my escape pod launched. I observed painfully as

everything I worked for went down the drain. I lost, my pump was shutting down. Mimi was Broken.

I glared as I saw Zim's ship. "No one takes Zim's mission! No one!" I heard him yell. I aimed my

escape pod at him. It latched on And I glared at him. "I don't know how you did it! You're not even an

invader you know? The Tallest lied to you! You're mission's all a big LIE! I'll come back and uh-" I

noticed him pressing a button on his control panel. Stupid Voot Runners. And I was pushed off into

space. "Ack!"

**Zim**

I laughed as I heard her scream. Stupid inferior female, she isn't worthy of being Irken. "Heh, HEH"

I laughed. She was so stupid trying to tell me lies about my Tallest.

After I flew back a thought hovered in my mind. "Why'd she so it? Why would she go through all

that trouble?" I couldn't get that question out. "Why would she lie like that? I don't even know her!"

My mind lingering on those four questions, I landed. The base, now fully repaired, I entered it to call

my Tallest. "Computer!" I hissed. "What?" It asked. "Take me down to the transmission room, and set

up a line with my Tallest...And about a week ago you said you knew things about my past." I ordered.

"Yes, and?" It asked. "Tell me all that you know, like...Is there anything on a female named Tak? Or

anything I should really know? Tell me!" I demanded. I heard Computer sigh. "Master somethings

should never resurface from the days of those..." The Computer said. "Eh?" I asked. "Fine I'll tell

you after your call..._Never let me have a moments peace_" I heard Computer say. I nodded and had

Computer take me down. I grinned as the tallest came up on screen. "Greetings my Tallest!" I thought

I heard gasps and groans, but maybe my imagination. "Oh, yes You're alive" I heard Tallest Red say

in such a manner I think he could hardly contain his joy at seeing me again! "Yes I am." I said grinning.

"Tak's plan was ruined, the humans helped out...but...They..Were...Hypnotized by me into doing so!"

I said. "You should have heard the LIES she told about you! All that matters is that Taks evil Snack

plan was stopped!" I said hitting my panel. "Hey...I like snacks!" Tallest Purple said. "He likes snacks

Zim." I heard Tallest Red hiss. My antennae drooped, did I upset them? "I know you do...I know" I

said looking off to think. "Hello!" I heard GIR say cutting the transmission. _The Tallest LIED to you!_

I shuddered, she's just a liar. The Tallest love me! It's just this exception, when I DID screw up a little.

I should have taken her plan! Not destroy it, Well...Live and Learn...Heh...

"Now Where should I start?" I heard Computer think.

**In Space floating by Conventia which has now been abandoned.**

I finished fixing Mimi. "Mistress! What happened? Did we win?" She asked. I glared at her and took

out my Pak legs. I started etching into the wall what my next plan would be. "How did we lose?" She

asked. I glared at her without saying a word. "You-You're not blaming ME for all this are you?" I

rolled my eyes, and continued etching. "I guess we aren't going to get to go to the SIR convention next

year." My Pak leg broke. "That's it! Mimi! Set a course for the nearest planet to the new Conventia! I

know how we'll get back at Zim. It seems that I underestimated him, but when he comes and is

surrounded by people whom hate him I'll have the upper hand! And this time I won't let the little bug

live." I hissed. Mimi nodded. "7 months away." I groaned. "Hey do you know what GIR taught me

when I'd have to stay around all day? And the Annoying droid wouldn't leave me alone?" I groaned.

This cannot be good. "I can sing the Doom song now!" She said. "Now don't you wish you never

blamed me for any of this? Ah well might as well sing it!" I grabbed my antennae and put my head

in my lap.

"Doom-"

_I FINALLY got it out! Took forever to do this stuff, and no this isn't 100 percent what happened in the _

_show because A. That would be against FF rules B. There were too many overlapping scenes C. It_

_was a good idea. Oh yes and two days ago I got punched in the eye. And I'm never discontinuing a_

_story. I never would and never will. Well I'm going to update IDOF soon as well so stop begging for _

_more! It's hard! And I'm saving up my violence and cussing for IDOF3:Nightmares Of Plagues_


	27. NonGay ZaDr Part 1

_Unfortunantley for Me I haven't seen the next two episodes, Fortunately for you I have a Surprise_

_for You, guess. Last episode Computer tells him select pieces from Zim's memory_

_We know Computer, and we know Zim's past. What do you think Computer would tell him? (BTW this_

_isn't how Zim learns about Red. He figures it out on his own.) It would have to be something Zim would_

_not want to hear. (It isn't about Tak either. Computer tells him that in the end of the story)_

_So heres the Surprise. Hint: Play the song One Girl Revolution __**Before you read the Story**__ For those_

_who know me, and followed this story it had to be easy to catch on, and why I'm writing a Ten page_

_Long Intro, because I do something Horrid to Zim, my pattern......_

**ZaDr, but It's _NOT _Gay? (Unless you just Jumped to this Chapter it's Obvious whom it is now)**

**Zim**

My head hurt. All I wanted was a simple answer not on how I was a cross-dresser when I was a

smeet. "And it was all to impress this one female-" Computer continued. "SILENCE!" I yelled fuming.

"I wonder if you'd be smarter as a female, I mean half of Irken males are morons, but females have a

plan" Computer lectured. I rolled my eyes. "I have an idea! Why don't you plan to TAKE OVER the

Earth instead of holding your antennae Like I've been talking them off" I glared at computer, but it

was right. I should be doing my job, instead of hearing my life story. Wait.. I shook off my momentary

confusion. "Hey Zuzanne-" "NEVER call me that! I will dismantle you!" I hissed blood in my voice.

I don't care if I lose my base, I will never be addressed as that. Lest I be trying to hurt Dib, or anyone

else..... "Maybe you could work on depleting the Earth's population Zuz-" I glared at Computer. "Right.

What are you going to do?" Computer asked. If I didn't know it was a machine I'd have said it sounded

bored. Bored myself I shrugged. "Maybe I'll work on depleting Earth's Population" I shrugged. After

I get my base back from an insane female Irken that's a little hard to put it back to work. Since half of

them are far beyond insane when they crash. "It's a balanced Planet right?" I asked. "Er....We aren't

crashing into the sun right now..." The Computer said. "No! Like Irk for every being dead one is born

to replace that filth right?" I asked. "Oh, yes! Quite interesting, Humans are remarkably like Irkens!"

Computer said. I think It was back to it's sarcastic self, but I'm not recharging tonight until I'm sure it

isn't insane. "Right, and you think I'd ever relate Irkens to These walking flesh bags of Filth and hair?"

I hissed. "Mm....Nope. I want to see you as Zuzanne." I glared at Computer. "I was a smeet! And

besides I don't even know what computer could do that!" I hissed. Computer made an agreement

sound. "HI MASTA!" GIR screamed surprising me. "Eh? How did you-" I started. I'm not sure I want

to know. "Is Scary Lady's Friend gonna come over today?" GIR asked. "No. Tak will not be coming

back." I told GIR. "Not Scary Lady! Mimi!" I glared. "No GIR neither are ever coming back here." I

hissed. "Come ON you had me short-circuit! I want to see something!" Irk, my computer was having

a temper-tantrum. "NO. Computer! I'm going to recharge. You ARE sane right?" I asked with a slight

hiss. "Yes Master." I thought I heard a slight snicker as I entered my chamber. But ignoring it I closed

my eyes and viewed my pictures of what I want.

I opened one eye. The clock read 230 degrees. Or 8 o' clock in the morning. I stepped out of my

chamber. "Hi Masta!" GIR screeched. I glared. Something was off here. Very off. "Hi Master...." I

heard Computer snicker. "_What?_" I hissed. "Or should I say Zuzanne." I gasped. Looking down I

looked at my gloves. They Were too big. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I demanded. "Well

look into a mirror and you'll see." I slowly walked to the mirror. Irk, I did not like the sound of this.

I stared at my self in the mirror Mortified. I touched my eyes. Eyelashes. "ACK!!!" I screamed. I had

a females outfit on, and curled antennae. "COMPUTER! Tell me now! What did you DO?" I said

hissing the last part. "Nothing......I told you I wanted to see Zuzanne. As a powerful computer I get

what I want" I gritted my teeth. "Oh and to keep up your appearances you HAVE to go to school!" I

gulped. "But I don't HAVE a female disguise! What do you expect me to go there without one?!" I

asked. "Well I can MAKE you one, like I did 5 or 6 months ago." The computer hissed. "Or you can

Reverse this, and I won't dismantle you!" I hissed back. "Nope, I don't think I will." The Computer

said. "Just wander around like that for a day. I have a personality too, I want to see if I'm correct." I

glared. "But here, I already have you a female disguise. You were pretty much out for hours." I glared.

Computer. Peh, I'm going to fix it when I'm done with it. "I'm not going to school like this" I hissed.

"Okay then......" I glared at Computer and opened up a box. "What are you doing?" it asked concerned.

I scoffed at computer. "Fixing you." I said to it smugly. My shrill female voice resembled that to Taks

or Tenns. "For what?!"It asked. I laughed. "I'm going to find that out." I thought I heard a nervous gulp

as I crawled into the mess of wires. "Just ignore me Computer, or it'll only hurt more." I yelled up.

I nearly hit my head as I heard Computer's intruder warning. "Who is it?!" I asked. "I don't know, who

is it always?!" Computer replied resentfully. "The Dib." I hissed and crawled out. Of course I was in

the ceiling. "I'm not going to ask how you got up there." Computer replied. Dib jumped in, and I let

out a yelp as I hid back in the wires. I can't let the Dib see me like _This _He would never let me live it

down! "Huh? Who's there?" I heard the filth ask jumping. He opened the panel. "Tak?" I shook my

head. Thank Irk. If there wasn't a distinct connection then, there there wouldn't be. "There's another

Irken on Earth?" The filth asked again. "Um.........No?" I asked. "Yes there is!" "No there isn't!" I

yelled and knocked Dib out of the wiring. "Hey wait!" I heard _It _call out. I felt a grab on my still too

big boot. Dib pulled me out with little effort. "Irk how light ARE female Irkens? Paper light?" I thought

while cussing Dib out in my head. "Damn you found me" I hissed and kicked him away. "Are you

working with Zim?" Dib demanded. I grabbed my antennae and curled it in a way most human

females do. "No. I don't even know what you're talking about" I hissed. Dib looked into my eyes. "You

look like him" He interrogated. If I didn't know better-"_UGH, trans-species big-headed Freak!" _I

thought. "Once again no clue, what're you crazy?" I asked hissing. I stared again into a mirror. _Hey I_

_look kinda hot _I thought and shook it off. "My HEAD'S NOT BIG!" The monkey screeched. "I didn't

say anything about your grotesquely huge head" I said calmly. "I don't buy-" I glared harder at him.

How did Tak do that whole mind thing? Bah, she's probably cross species. "Computer! Escort the

human out" I hissed. "Wait!" Dib yelled. I tapped my foot in annoyance. _Irk I pull this off too well,_

_what am I gay? _"What's your name?" Dib asked. "Zuzanne." I hissed and ejected him out.

"COMPUTER!" I roared. Not even in the normal agitated hiss, but a pissed off roar. "What?" It

asked. "reverse this. REVERSE THIS NOW OR-" I started. "Nope." I glared at Computer. "Hey I

wonder-" I started. "Zim while you're a girl don't be a weird pervert." I glared at Computer. I have

a hot female _Irken _body and I can't look at it. I was a hot male, but I'm a really hot female.

"And no thinking about your OTHER self either"

**Conventia**

**Tak**

Mimi and I walked out. "Wow, bare." Mimi commented. "Yeah, I really- Don't distract me Mimi" I

hissed. "Hey uh-Tak there's something you need to know about Zim-" Mimi started. "I need know

nothing about that ass. He's hurt me enough" I hissed to Mimi. She nodded. "He Really likes you."

Mimi said trying to get my attention. "He shot me off into space laughing, hoping I'd die." I replied.

"..................Fine" Mimi said defeated. "I'm just tired of your revenge fetish, and this obsession with

Zim!" Mimi said throwing her hands in the air, "It nearly killed me!" I rolled my eyes. "Whiner." I

hissed and walked around Conventia. Abandoned. Like it was every 70 years. "I'll kill him" I muttered.

Mimi sighed and followed me.

"Him and that Robot of his."

**Zuzanne**

"Peh, not half bad" I said looking at my female disguise. A girl with a ponytail and black hair. "Of

course" Computer replied. "So when are you going to change me back. I am NOT reporting to the

Tallest like this!" I hissed to Computer. It hummed. "Maybe tomorrow." Taking this answer good as

any I walked out. I'm still not going to Skool. I just needed fresh air. "Hi Zuzanne" Dib hissed

suspiciously. I eyed him. "What do you want?" I asked hissing. "Nothing. Aren't you going to Skool?"

Dib asked. "No. I'm not." I answered truthfully. Might as well play with him for a while. Make him

neurotic. "So have you seen Zim?" He asked. "For the last time I have no clue who he is." I lied and

walked off. Still looking at myself or fawning might I say, I heard him laugh. "So You're his

girlfriend?" Dib asked. "No. I don't know him." I hissed and sat down on a bench. Playing with my

fingers and my adjusted uniform Dib walked closer. "Oh, well you should go to Skool, just for the

benefits of it." I laughed. The worm just wanted me around, hilarious. And slightly creepy. "Benefits?

Like what? You just want me around" I laughed. Dib stared at me. "Are you honestly going to stand

there all day?" I asked annoyed. Dib continued to stare. "You're the first female friendly Irken I've ever

met" Dib said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not friendly I'm a bitch" I said sarcastically. "Okay, but want to

hang out?" I looked at the things in my mind. "Ah, No. I wouldn't hang out with you if the Tallest

payed me" I hissed. "Oh, you're just stuck up. Or too weak" Dib said. "Too weak? I'm far better than

you!" I hissed at him. "Then prove it!" "Fine!......Damn" I muttered. Dib grinned and walked off. "I

just got myself a date with my worst enemy. Lucky me" I yawned. Ah well, I can make his life a living

Hell now. I walked off.

"Wait.........DAMN MYSELF!"

_Yeah! Short! It's dragged out ZaDr though. So HA Screw you ZaDr fans!_


	28. How REAL ZaDr goes

_Yeah, so I'm back. Now for more ZaDr filled poisonous goodness! I really like Zim's whole little thing_

_of realization back there. And Zim is not a pervert, he's a boy. Irken, but still a boy/man/whatever. _

_Now to Slaughter the most famous Pairing_

**ZaDr Continued. It's not Gay it's.............Okay it's Gay**

**Zuzanne**

"OH MY IRK!!!" Computer laughed. "YOU'RE GAY!" It continued. Not bothering to open my

mouth I tried to zone out. Didn't work. "I can't believe you're going on a date with your worst enemy!"

I glared. "It's not a date! And besides....I can use him, maybe hurt him emotionally. That takes a long

time to heal for humans right?" I asked. "Yes it does." Computer said sarcastically. I flicked my

antennae "Stop it Zim! You're killing me!" Computer laughed. I kicked open the control panel and it

shut up. I started my plotting. "I know what I'll do I will lure him down here and.........." I stopped. "But

that would be dangerous, even if it were to capture him." I muttered. "How about you do what most

girls do, improvise!" Computer said. I reached into the control box and pulled out one random wire.

"Maybe..." I said. "Hey your BOYFRIEND'S here!" It laughed. I pulled out a mess of strings and got

my female disguise on. "Oh go date the TV or something computer" I hissed. I moved up the elevator

to go and...........improvise. Damn Computer. Damn myself. DAMN THIS STUPID GIRL I'M

SUPPOSED TO BE! Another thought struck me, why would the Armada's computer have this

information on me? Do...Do they think it's funny or something? No, they...they couldn't. I opened the

door. "Hello Zuzanne" The Dib-Stink greeted. Trying not to groan, and be as..............................nice as

possible. "Hello....Dib" I said gritting my teeth trying not to hiss. "Hey I know where we can go." Dib

said dragging me out, without telling me. Something was off, I knew the road we were going to!

**On Conventia**

**Tak**

I glared. "My ship's too fast Mimi we got here how quickly?" I asked. "3 months." Mimi told me. I

laughed. "I would love to see Zim's cruddy Voot do that!" I laughed. " But we did see his completely

best yours." Mimi said. I shut up immediately and glared at her. " Why are you doing this Mimi? I

thought I fixed you!" I hissed. "Mistress, I'm not going to let you get delusional trying to succeed in

your plans like Zim was." She told me calmly. "Why would you compare me to Him?" I asked. She

shook her head. "It's quiet here Mistress. To me it was quiet on Earth, because I didn't talk I listened.

When you contacted the Tallest, the Armada was leaking information. Like a little kid who has a

secret. So I listened" She said. Either she went hippie or was broken. " When I saw you fighting with

Zim, what I listened from the Armada computer...It started to make sense. So I told GIR what I heard

and hoped he could listen. Actually it was fishing in the dark on that point, but listen to the world and

you'll find out far more than interrogating could do. Next time you see Zim listen." I blinked. "What

did the Armada's Computer tell you Mimi?" I asked. "...Nothing you'd be willing to listen to Mistress."

She said. I groaned and got back to settling on Conventia.

"Listen my foot. She's insane"

**I Faked you Out.**

**Zuzanne**

I glared at Dib. "Now I'll actually have an alien for tests!" He laughed. I sighed. Great now I'm going

to get dissected....By a mere Child! A smeet! A.......Dib! "It's sad you had to be a member of an alien

species I really liked you too." He said. "Is this even legal?" I asked. I was determined to stay calm.

I've been in this situation before, something always good happens that frees me....Like the Gaz human!

She saved me from that horrid food incident. "Oh and the rest of my family's out so don't worry I

won't have to share you." He laughed. This is all computer's fault.... "Now to open up your Pak" He

said. I gasped. "Touch it and I'll kill you!" I hissed. The worm laughed. "Oh, come on what can you

do? I've already sedated you." I blinked. I tried moving my finger. Well Damn! I'm talking in my sleep

here aren't I? "Wait then how am I not asleep then?" I asked. "Anymore would have killed you. I gave

you the human amount." He muttered. I tried to move away as he got something similar to a butcher

knife out. "Don't! You'll...Er........Get away!" I screamed. I tried moving my Pak legs. Nothing. " Oh

poor Zuzy..." The Dib stink said.

_Poor Zuzy getting beaten up by a girl! Why? Why're you so Weak Zuzy? Your girlfriend beat you up!_

_Beaten by a girl! Who's inferior now?_

I blinked from my flashback...... That-That was someone I know....That was someone I knew! The kid

that was killed! Oh, my Irk! I understand this! "Who's inferior now? I guess I am" I muttered. "What

was that Zuzanne?" The Dib asked. He put the thing near my throat. "Nothing! Just er........" I tried to

come up with an excuse. I blinked. "Wait are these ropes? You're dissecting me on your bed with

ropes?" I asked. "Hey! Don't make it sound so bad! I had to hit you with a shovel and then take the

time to do all this!" Dib said. " Wow apparently your big head is filled with rocks then, I mean really!"

I said without telling him. I'm just going to distract him. "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" He yelled. I

grinned as I grabbed the knife with my mouth and tried to cut the ropes. An act that didn't go near as

smoothly as I planned, one my mouth was getting cut, two I nearly chopped my arms off. I could move

a little again and I limped out. "Hey!" I heard the Dib worm call. Ignoring him I limped back to the

base.

"Wow, so you did manage to save yourself without killing someone?" I nodded. "And what was with

the partial flashback?" Computer asked. "You admitted yourself inferior." I hugged myself glad to be

a male again. "What? I'd never do that! I'm superior to everyone on this pile of Filth!" I hissed. "I was

probably crazy, I don't know what Earth Stuff does to me! And I was tied to a bed" I denied. The

computer hummed. "Alright..............." I grinned and walked off. "Aren't you going to report to the

Tallest?" Computer asked. "Um.........I'm sure they can't be too worried I mean I am Zim!" I said and

walked off.

"They can't be Too worried...."

**On the Massive**

**Red**

I was resting in the Tallest quarters. "It's great Zim hasn't reported since Tak did." I said lounging. I

had my soda in hand and it was more quiet. "Yeah....Hey Red aren't you getting you know a little

worried?" Pur asked. "Why would I be worried?" I asked. "Even though Zim is incompetent,

eventually he'll find out about us playing him....Or he'll take over that planet. I'm just paranoid."

Purple said fast. I opened one eye. " Are you saying he'd go against the Tallest?" I asked. " No, but He

is still a danger to us, I think we should do something to fix the problem" Purple told me. I blinked.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" I asked, No..... Even if it is Zim, I don't completely

like the Control Brains...... Somethings off with them, like they're trying to take our jobs. "I think we

should tell the Control Brains about Zim." Purple said. "Put him on Trial? Again? We should....But" I

started. "But what?" Purple asked. I'm not sure, but Pur was being too smart at this point. "I don't trust

them, I trust them as much as I trust Zim.....Actually less, because in a way I trust Zim not to come

back here and kill us" I told Purple. I was not about to get involved with Left and Right again. I keep

thinking they're going to take my Pak. I'm just good enough to keep a straight face in front of them.

"Okay..................." Pur said confused.

"But we will sometime soon"

**Zim-The next day At Skool**

"Hi Zim, hey do you Know Zuzanne?" The Dib worm asked? "Who?" I hissed. "Red eyes? Irken?"

The filth asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." I hissed in response. He walked off scoffing.

I'm just glad he's going to leave me alone for a while hunting "Zuzanne" So I can work on my plans.

_Yay! That nightmare's over! ZaDr is done! And now that I've cheated you out of your good 2-5 minutes_

_Play this song and Bunny hop to it!: Milkshake by Kelis. Just kidding, you don't have to._

_Yes Computer sounds too Hyper for Computer, but come on! Even if you were a bored sadistic_

_computer if your master did something really jacked up wouldn't you laugh your guts off?_

_Another problem I think Is I'm writing Zim too much like a human in college. Not Way too much_

_though. If he wakes up with GIR in his chamber with him and he screams Oh Gosh! Then I'll know I_

_need to brainwash myself with Zim again._


	29. Nubs of Doom

_Ah yes, now that my chapter updating fest for IDOF is coming to a close it's time we kick back with_

_some good old fashion DOTS. And now I bring up the IZ Emmy's. Next years theme isn't DOTS/IDOF_

_crossover, it's Invader Lea. Don't ask too much on that. But the judging will still be tough, and with_

_two more categories the competition will be fierce._

_But let's get home style with Daughter of the Survivors, as I try to recover from the last chapter....._

_**I'm Saving the Most Horrible X-Mas for Christmas.**_

**Nubs of Doom. (Zim)**

I glared out at the mall. Horrible humans, burying their heads in clothes and these idiotic screaming

smeets. And there was me in a clown suit....But I needed it for the plan. I turned to GIR who was

holding balloons and turned back to watch the horror. "Look at them, GIR. THEY think we are clowns.

But we are not clowns." I told GIR. I eyed GIR as he gasped. "We _Aren't?_" GIR asked. I ignored his

question, and turned back. "The longer we stand here, the more they will trust us. Then in their docile

clown trusting state, I will destroy them." I hissed laughing quietly. I noticed a group watching me, and

I started stomping and waving my arms. "Clown, clown, clown, clown, clown..." I sang continuously.

They continued to stare at me as I danced. "GIR, help me." I muttered. I heard something break. GIR...

"There's a Clown in the cheese!" I heard a security drone call. I turned. GIR was flopping out of the

cheese cart covered in ROPES of melted Cheese. He giggled and shambled around like something that

escaped from Cheesy Hell. People started to run. "NO GIR! NOT AGAIN!" I yelled panicking. He

fell over giggling. It was obvious that he was having trouble moving. The whole cart tumbled over him

releasing a cheesy hell of....Cheese onto the floor. "No!!" I yelled. "Hey, bub. In this Mall we don't go

throwing cheese." A Security drone said throwing us out, and me into the wall of a trash can. GIR took

advantage of it and started to eat cheese off my head. "Ugh! I can't take you anywhere without you

ruining my plans GIR. This couldn't be anymore humiliating." I hissed. Then the garbage can started

to move, and it was a disguised Dib. "Hey-ya! I was watching you the whole pathetic time, Zim. If

you Irkens are so advanced, why is your robot such a loser?" Dib laughed. I looked at GIR, who was

now rolling around in cheese that rolled off of us. And then I looked at a can. Worth a shot. "HEY! At

least he's better than YOUR stupid sidekick!" I hissed and pointed at the can, he looked down. "That's

a soda can." He said confused. "Who's Pathetic Now!?" I yelled and ran off dragging my sorry excuse

for a SIR unit.

I arrived at the base, tired, covered in cheese, and clown suited. The robo-Parents slammed into the

walls. "Welcome home son" They said at the same time. I glared "WARNING: Unauthorized Clown

detected!" Computer announced. The Furniture flipped over, and snake cables shot out from all

directions "GIR! Help Me!!!GIR! GIR?" I yelled. I strained to lift my head and saw GIR buying those

stupid drinks for him and a pig. Sighing I glared. "I think the Time has come for me to get a new

assistant." I sighed. "Be quiet Clown." Computer hissed.

I was in my lab building my new assistant when GIR's annoying head poked through on the window.

"WHATCHADOIN?? WHATCHADOIN??" GIR yelled asking. "Stay outside, GIR! I'm working." I

yelled back. I hovered over to my workbench looking at the schematics. I jumped as GIR's head went

through the window. "WHATCHADOIN??HUH? WHATCHOODOIN?"GIR asked. "It's a secret,

GIR!" I hissed shoving his head back through the electric window. I covered it with a metal seal and

got back to work.

About an hour later I was surveying all the items I had. Still not enough, so I called up Vortian

Prisoner 777. "Hey Zim, whatchawantthistime?" He asked. "Well, I'm making a new sidekick, see, and

I was hoping to build some really scary, insanely powerful weapons into it." I told him. "You mean like

a top secret experimental VORTIAN DOOMSDAY device?" He asked. "Yeah, that sounds pretty

scary." I told him. "Okeedoke." He said and a pod came onto my desk. "It's Purple!" I said happily. I

paused thinking of how wrong that sentence sounded. "I thought you'd like it. Y'know I'm still in

prison, and I was wondering if-" I cut the line. "Computer, assemble these elements into the most

powerful assistant ever devised!" I ordered. I watched the pieces swirl around into the shape of a small

moose. My smile couldn't get wider if it tried.

About an Hour later I was irritably standing in front of the kitchen waiting for my henchmen. GIR

was playing on the floor. "I said I wanted _All _my henchmen present! GIR search the house for the

Computer!" I yelled. "But I AM the house." Computer said confused. I grunted and turned. "Well, okay then. We're all here. Now... cringe in fear at the newest, most amazing addition to Zim's army of evil,

MY INCREDIBLE NEW SIDEKICK! MINIMOOSE!" I yelled. MiniMoose floated in. GIR stared

smiling. "He got nubs! Let's go swimmin' moose!" GIR shrieked thinking that MiniMoose was a play

thing. He grabbed MiniMoose and ran to a wading pool. "NO GIR! Those are nubs of DOOM!" I

hissed grabbing MiniMoose from GIR's hands. "Oh." GIR said. I glared. MiniMoose squeaked. I

looked and sighed, then walked off.

The next day I held the box that had MiniMoose on the front yard. I glared at GIR as I prepared to

open the box. "Your job from now on GIR is to never touch MiniMoose. There's experimental

doomsday technology built into it. Very dangerous stuff. Understand?" I hissed eying GIR. "Nuh-uh"

"Good. Now begin the tests of MINIMOOSE!" I yelled opening the box. MiniMoose slowly floated

out of it. It squeaked. I blinked realizing I hadn't made any tests. "MiniMoose!...Uh...Go find some

Earth meat!" I ordered unsurely. MiniMoose squeaked and slowly hovered out. I turned and looked at

a timer. "A little slow, but we'll see how-Oh kabloom!" I yelled astonished at the huge mountain of

cows at the yard. MiniMoose was on top. I looked down the street, and there was a huge mob of

people marching this way. "NO! An angry mob from 'People Against Piling Cows' Is coming this way!

MiniMoose! Protect the base!" I ordered. I saw MiniMoose float out and apparently talk to them. "Well

the little moose is right everyone. Let's go play tennis." A guy said and everyone followed him. I sighed

until I heard water. A lot of water. "Oh no! The fleeing mob has accidentally broken open a reservoir

causing a giant tidal wave. MINIMOOSE!" I yelled distressed. I stared as MiniMoose did something

with the water and it dripped down at my feet. "Great work MiniMoose!" I congratulated. MiniMoose

squeaked. "HAH HAH! You said it." I laughed.

Later I was adjusting my wig and turned to GIR with MiniMoose. "Listen up! MiniMoose and I are

off on our first mission together! Should we succeed then I shall truly declare my new sidekick a

success!" I told GIR. "Pick me up a suckmunky." GIR said as if it had any right to order ME around.

I glared and rolled my eyes. "No GIR. The mission doesn't involve getting you snacks. Um...listen, this

is sorta my first mission without you..." I started. GIR stared at me wall eyed. "I know how much it

must upset you, but you have to understand.....You're horrible." I explained. GIR stared at me. I looked

back, expecting him to cry. "Did you get my suckmunky yet?" GIR asked. I threw my hands up in

disgust and walked off.

Even later at night MiniMoose and I were waiting out in front of a convenience store. MiniMoose

was disguised as a tiny airplane. "A convenience store MiniMoose. The first part of your final test.

Dib'll be along soon enough so I must make sure you have none of GIR's weaknesses." I informed it.

A man walked out with a suckmunky. I stared for half a second, then slapped him and took the

suckmunky while he ran off crying. "MiniMoose do YOU want a suckmunky? Like my other more

HORRIBLE sidekick? Huh, huh, huh, huh ,huh?" I asked. MiniMoose squeaked uninterested as I

waved the drink in front of it's face. "EXCELLENT MINIMOOSE! You are truly the sidekick I've

always wanted! If I were capable of love I might actually love you maybe..." I said getting quieter as

the sentence went. I smiled huge until I noticed the suckmunky was huge. It was Dib... "HA! I was the

suckmunky all along Zim! I got you now!" He said. "Got me how?" I asked confused. "You know...Got

you." Dib said. I hesitated a second. "Yes. Er. But it is I who have got YOU! I knew you'd follow me!

And now you get the honor of being the first victim of my new henchman MiniMoose! No longer will

your laughs taunt me! MiniMoose! Activate your doomsday device and Destroy the Dib!!" I ordered.

I flipped back covering my ears to save myself from the huge explosion. I opened one eye as I heard

nothing. A dull wind blew MiniMoose's costume off, but that was it. I snatched MiniMoose.

"MINIMOOSE! Unleash the...uh...Where's the trigger for the...uh...It's somewhere in here. How do

you...AGH!" I struggled trying to find the switch. "This is sad. I'd send pictures to Mysterious

Mysteries, but you trying to open a moose would get me laughed at." Dib said unimpressed, and

walked off. "NO!!!MINIMOOSE!NO!!!WHY HAST THOU FAILED ME!? NO!!!" I yelled and fell

to the ground. MiniMoose squeaked and hovered.

I walked in the next day dejected. I ignored the robo-parents sliding out on to the street and handed

MiniMoose to GIR. " He's your's GIR. His Doomsday device doesn't work. MiniMoose is a failure." I

said. GIR beamed. "YAY! I get to play with the moose!" GIR beamed. He grabbed MiniMoose and

started rolling around with it singing "Playin' with the moose" I sighed and started to walk off.

"DOOMSDAY DEVICE ACTIVATED." I heard a voice from MiniMoose boom. "Eh?" I asked

turning. MiniMoose unfolded into a horrifying array of weaponry. GIR and I stared frozen. "Um..." I

stuttered. I watched the house be blown to shreds in arrays of light. Then MiniMoose was tiny again.

GIR and I still stood, mouths open now. We glanced at each other and I looked back at my destroyed

base. "Success!" I shouted before falling into the dust.

About a week later the base was back to normal. I had my Irken licking stick and was licking it

contented. GIR was riding MiniMoose screaming. I sighed. "Ah well. Computer bring me some ear

plugs." I sighed. "I don't want to." The Computer arrogantly said. I wasn't angry and just sighed.

"Mmyep"

_For those who think I'd dropped off the planet, You are wrong. I'm still kicking. This was easy to_

_write. Because I fell out of my second story window in a fight with Yaz, which broke my fingers. NOT_

_MY ARMS. Yaz keeps telling people I broke my arms! I can bend my elbows! But alas I cannot type._

_No worries. I used a voice typer on my computer. And as for Yaz saying she broke it... Just the Video_

_Card and Fan. I built this computer so, Even without use of my fingers I could fix it._

_So there will be a Merry Christmas, and the Most Horrible X-Mas is coming soon. On Christmas Day!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Feliz Navidad!_

_GO ON! GIT! _


End file.
